Cursed
by Agatha Romaniev
Summary: [AU] Se dice que cuando alguien muere en medio de las garras de una enorme furia, una maldición nace. Naraku y sus dos hermanos menores cometen el descuido de entrar a una casa con una violenta historia, creyéndolos simples cuentos, lo que no saben es que a veces, es mejor ser supersticioso, y que la ira y la pena tiene muchas caras.
1. Saeki

**Disclaimer: La historia de Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.  
La historia de Ju-On es propiedad de Kei Ohishi y la película The Grudge propiedad de Sony y Universal Studios. **

**Saeki**

"_**Cuando alguien muere en las garras de una intensa ira, una maldición nace. La maldición se queda reunida en el lugar de la muerte. Aquellos que se encuentren con ella serán consumidos por su furia".**_

Había sido un día terrible y parecía que el destino inmediato no daba señales de querer aliviarle un poco la existencia. Le habían dado el regaño de su vida en el ensayo y Kagura no había tenido otra opción más que aguantarse, en parte porque sabía que era su culpa y porque si le provocaba otro dolor de cabeza a los coreógrafos, la terminarían de sacar de la producción. Hacer una presentación de las danzas tradicionales japonesas para un montón de turistas no le animaba en lo más mínimo; a ella le gustaba lo frenético, lo rápido, y desgraciadamente las danzas autóctonas de su país, las cuales buscaban desesperadamente los extranjeros, carecían de ello, donde en su mayoría eran preferibles los movimientos cercanos a la tierra, monótonos. Lo pies perdían cierto protagonismo para pasarlo a otras extremidades como las manos y otros elementos, como abanicos y sombrillas. Las geishas podían ser uno de los misterios más atrayentes y escondidos de su país, pero no le animaba en lo más mínimo sus bailes; grandiosa idea la de los coreógrafos cuando se les ocurrió intentar con uno de ellos, además, Kagura consideraba que ese tipo de danzas sólo estaban reservadas para las mismas geishas y maikos, que pasaban años entrenándose.

Para acabar de arruinar su día, Naraku y Byakuya habían decidido ir por ella como si fuese una niña, eso, a causa de que la semana pasada había intentado irse y, por mucho que se llevara mal con Naraku, su hermano mayor, este no le permitía alejarse y se empañaba en tenerla sometida. Le gustaba más poder irse ella sola, por lo menos de su casa al teatro y del teatro a la casa. Al menos podía tener un rato a solas mientras llegaba de un lugar a otro, y por eso a veces ella misma se ofrecía para ir a comprar el mandado a pesar de que eso significara seguir las ordenes de Naraku, quien no era ni para lavar una cuchara, el muy zángano. Y encima de todo lo malo que le había pasado en el día y le estaba pasando, se habían perdido. Habían tenido el primer ensayo en el teatro donde se llevaría a cabo la presentación y sus hermanos debieron tomar una ruta nueva y desconocida para regresar a casa, a consecuencia de eso, terminaron por perderse, y sus hermanos eran del tipo de hombres que se niegan rotundamente a preguntar direcciones. Se estaba haciendo tarde, y lo único que atinaba a hacer el trío era a recorrer calles que nunca antes habían visto, tratando de buscar alguna señal familiar para regresar a casa.

—¿Por qué la cara larga? ¿Mal día?— preguntó Byakuya al ver el silencio que imperaba entre sus hermanos. Las cosas seguían tensas –más de lo usual- entre su hermana y Naraku desde la semana pasada, y a él no le iba mucho el drama familiar.

—No, lo que pasa es que no soporto a ninguno de ustedes dos— espetó la chica, haciendo que Naraku la mirase por encima del hombro mientras caminaba delante de ella.

—Deja de estarte quejando— ordenó con voz rasposa —Además, sales muy tarde de los ensayos. ¿No crees que cumplimos nuestro trabajo como tus hermanos escoltándote a casa? A una chica como tú puede pasarle cualquier cosa en la calle— masculló con dureza. La falsa preocupación era algo que Kagura desde hacía años sabía identificar, y prefería pelear abiertamente con su hermano que tener que aguantar fingidos comentarios de buenas intenciones, que, por supuesto, eran con el único objetivo de hacerla rabiar.

—No digas estupideces. Lo dices sólo porque tú también sales tarde del trabajo— exclamó —Además me puedo defender yo sola, no necesito de ninguno de ustedes dos—

—Guárdate tu feminismo para cuando hagas la cena, Kagura— respondió Naraku, haciendo que Kagura frunciera el ceño y gruñera. Si había algo que odiaba, era tener que aguantar el machismo camuflado de sus dos hermanos, sobretodo el de Naraku. Además, Kagura realmente creía no necesitar de un hombre para ir de un lugar a otro. A pesar de ser mujer, al crecer con dos hermanos varones había tenido que aprender a defenderse y sabía dar buenos golpes, que ya muchos hombres quisieran poder pelear cómo ella sabía hacerlo.

—Hey, yo sí lo hago de buen corazón— exclamó Byakuya con una sonrisa despreocupada —A diferencia de ustedes dos, mis cosas no es tan esclavizantes… aunque sólo te acompaño porque Naraku me obliga. Podría estar haciendo cualquier otra cosa más interesante—

—¡Ah, cállate, Byakuya! Ni tú te crees ese cuento— exclamó Kagura.

—¿Cosas más interesantes cómo irte de juerga con Jakotsu?— inquirió Naraku alzando una ceja a su hermano.

—¿Para ver qué pescas?— lo secundó de inmediato Kagura, con una sonrisa burlona.

—Vaya, y ahora los que se han aliado son ustedes dos, y tú que te quejas de Naraku, hermanita— respondió el aludido torciendo la boca —Y por cierto, ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo de vez en cuando. Esas caras de amargura les terminarán sacando unas arrugas mortales—

—Eso díselo a Kagura— se defendió Naraku.

—Mejor no digas nada, que te veo dos que tres defectos desde aquí— respondió rápidamente Kagura, haciendo que Naraku frunciera el ceño. Aunque nunca lo decía, Naraku era muy vanidoso en todo sentido incluyendo su apariencia, tanto que se negaba a cortar su larga cabellera a pesar de que eso le traía algunos problemas. Naraku sólo daba largas o decía que sí pero no cuándo, y era algo más personal y simbólico que pura vanidad; le gustaba de vez en cuando romper las reglas y desafiar la autoridad, costumbre que siempre había tenido a pesar de ser sumamente despreciada en la sociedad uniforme y controlada donde debía desenvolverse.

La pelea entre los dos hermanos estuvo a nada de explotar cuando, sin fijarse siquiera, tomaron una ruta estrecha que jamás habían visto. Discutiendo terminaron por meterse a una calle pequeña rodeada de casas familiares y muros grises que las resguardaban, y para acabar de arruinarlo, la calle al final estaba cerrada.

—¿Podrían dejar de pelear como perros y gatos por un segundo?— susurró Byakuya, deteniéndose en seco. Naraku y Kagura estaban por comenzar una nueva discusión mientras se adelantaban, pero cuando notaron que la calle no tenía salida se volvieron sobre sus pasos y se encontraron con que Byakuya no iba con ellos. Su hermano se había quedado un par de metros atrás, plantado en plena calle mirando fijamente hacia nada que pudiese parecer interesante. Naraku y Kagura se miraron con cierta hostilidad, como siempre, pero ahora con confusión, preguntándose qué bicho le había picado a Byakuya, aunque tampoco les sorprendería que de pronto saliera con alguna locura. Una de las características de su hermano siempre había sido la excentricidad.

—¿Y ahora a ti qué bicho te picó?— inquirió Kagura acercándose a su hermano, quien no quitaba la vista de enfrente. Naraku no dijo nada, estaba más apurado por regresar a casa, pero siguió la mirada de su hermano, encontrándose con nada más interesante que una simple casa.

Era una casa japonesa común y corriente, como las miles que había en Tokio. En general, gris. Un pequeño balcón en apariencia acogedor, dos pisos y a simple vista muy espaciosa y guardando el estilo japonés, ligeramente modernizado, y con una barda no demasiado alta, tan gris como la misma casa. A pesar de que la vegetación parecía estar en buen estado y las copas de los arboles sobresalían por encima de la pequeña muralla que la resguardaba, no parecía estar habitada. Podía notar el polvo acumulado en lo alto de los portones de la entrada y las hojas secas tiradas dentro del jardín, cubriendo un poco el camino de piedra ladeado que conducía a la puerta principal. Estaban en octubre y el otoño ya comenzaba a hacer sus estragos en los arboles, y era extraño que una casa no estuviese siempre libre de hojas a pesar de la temporada.

—¿Qué tiene de interesante una casa abandonada?— murmuró Naraku metiendo las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chamarra. El sol estaba cada vez más cerca de esconderse y la brisa fresca que anunciaba el anochecer ya estaba soplando a través de las calles, congelándole un poco la nariz y los dedos.

—¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Enserio no lo saben?— exclamó Byakuya fingiéndose horrorizado —Enserio que son aburridos…— susurró después.

—¿No sabemos qué?—

—¡De la leyenda!— respondió entusiasmado —A decir verdad no pensé que me encontraría con la dichosa casa. Es una coincidencia muy rara—

—¿De qué hablas?— insistió Kagura, cada vez más impaciente por llegar a casa y no quedarse hablando de una casa completamente desconocida que le importaba un pimiento. Comenzaba a hacer frio y no podía permitirse llegar otra vez cansada a los ensayos.

—Como salgas con otra de tus estupideces…— amenazó Naraku.

—¡No, no, juro que va enserio!— exclamó Byakuya levantando las manos —Verán. Hace tiempo leí en internet sobre esta leyenda urbana muy perturbadora, y podría jurar por mi vida que esta es la casa de las fotos— el entusiasmo de su discurso fue aumentando conforme hablaba, y se acercó al portón de la casa para ver más de cerca el lugar.

—Leí que en esta casa vivía una familia, no me pregunten el nombre de la familia, que no me acuerdo, pero creo que era Saeki o algo así. La cosa es que era una mujer con su esposo y su hijo pequeño, incluido un gato. Dicen que el marido descubrió que su esposa estaba enamorada de un maestro americano que le daba clases, creo que de inglés, y cuando lo descubrió, no pudo soportarlo, así que la mató brutalmente. Y no sólo eso, la policía encontró el cadáver del hijo dentro del ático, junto al de su madre y el del gato, ¡el desgraciado hasta mató al gato! y finalmente él se suicidó ahorcándose. Desde entonces se dice que la casa ha estado habitada por una o dos familias y que todos ellos han desaparecido sin dejar rastro, o bien, que fueron asesinados dentro de la casa. Dicen que la casa está maldita, y que cualquiera que entre lo estará también debido a toda la furia y odio que dejó el espíritu de la mujer al momento de ser asesinada— concluyó, mirando con los ojos brillantes a sus hermanos. De inmediato ambos supieron por dónde iba la cosa.

—No deberías estar de ocioso en el internet, ve nada más cómo te deja, diciendo incoherencias— espetó Naraku.

—¡Y no me digas! Quieres que entremos para ver si es cierta la dichosa leyenda, ¿verdad?— inquirió la joven con una sonrisa de: "_ni lo pienses, demente_".

—Pues, de hecho, ¡sí!— contestó sin pudor el chico, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Olvídalo. No pienso entrar en propiedad privada y meterme en problemas por tu culpa— afirmó Naraku volteando la cara. Una cosa así en su historial podía resultar la muerte para él, más dedicándose a la abogacía. Una cosa era hacer las cosas por debajo del agua y otra muy distinta meterse en problemas por una nimiedad como esa, además, hace tiempo que habían pasado sus años de adolescente y nunca fue aficionado al vandalismo sin razón.

—¡Ay, por favor!— rogó Byakuya —No me digan que se creen ese cuento y les da miedo entrar, par de cobardes. No lo pensé de ustedes, tan agresivos y duros…—

—Si no te crees ese cuento, entonces, ¿para qué quieres entrar?— preguntó Kagura cruzándose de brazos.

—Me sorprende tu pregunta, hermana. Por puro morbo, obviamente. Quizá aun haya rastros de sangre— dijo, mientras Naraku se asomaba a los huecos del portón para ver más de cerca el lugar, ya picado por la curiosidad.

—¡Estúpido! Si eso realmente pasó la policía habrá limpiado todo— exclamó Kagura.

—¿O qué, Kagura? ¿Te da miedo?— hostigó Naraku. Para sorpresa de ambos, Naraku ya tenía ambas manos bien sujetas a los cortos pilares del portón, listo para saltarla, y con una sonrisa de desafío en los labios. A ambos les pareció increíble la manera en la cual Naraku cambió de opinión. Kagura hasta lo tomó por sádico; estaba segura de que Naraku también se sintió tentado por el puro morbo de entrar a un lugar donde había sucedido semejante masacre, igual que su hermano, cosa que, al contrario de ella, no le llamaba la atención, sin embargo no iba a dejar que esos dos se burlaran de ella y la tomaran por cobarde. No se lo perdonarían.

—No me sorprendería, te comportas como una nenaza— espetó Naraku contra su hermana ampliando su sonrisa al tiempo que el gesto de furia se hacía más grande en la cara de ella. No tenía ganas de entrar ni creía siquiera un poco en semejante leyenda, pero el hecho de ser la única mujer entre sus hermanos la había obligado a tener que hacer cosas que no quería o demostrar su fuerza y endurecer el carácter, para contrarrestar las burlas y hacerles frente. No era fácil ser una mujer entre hombres, pero eso ya se había convertido en una especie de rutina.

—Quítate de mi camino— exigió la chica jalando a Naraku de la ropa, quitándolo de en medio. Kagura les dirigió una mirada de desafío a ambos y Naraku le devolvió la mirada, subestimandola, y empujada por ello, comenzó a trepar la reja, no sin antes revisar que no hubiera nadie cerca. Afortunadamente era una calle solitaria y a esas horas la gente ya se estaba metiendo en sus hogares y las amas de casa estaban ocupadas preparando la cena. Hasta parecía mandado a hacer o como si alguien quisiera que entraran con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

—No pongas tu trasero en mi cara— masculló Naraku volteando el rostro mientras Kagura llegaba a lo alto de la reja, luchando por mantener el equilibrio. No podía darse el lujo de lastimarse las piernas.

—Es mejor que el tuyo— le respondió justo antes de saltar al otro lado, saliendo ilesa. Una vez que estuvo dentro, se volteó hacia sus hermanos, que seguían afuera, y los invitó muy a su manera a pasar.

—¿Y bien, par de mariquitas? ¿Van a entrar o se van a quedar ahí parados con sus caras de tontos?—

Naraku no dijo nada. Ante el comentario le dirigió una mirada severa a su hermana, quien advertida por la penetrante expresión supo que se había metido en problemas. Su hermano mayor comenzó a subir a toda prisa, listo para darle una lección a su hermana. Podían soportarse -más o menos- pero parecía que la adrenalina de estar entrando en una casa con una historia tan perturbadora y el hecho de estar allanando propiedad privada provocó que Kagura no midiera sus palabras, cosa que difícilmente Naraku toleraba de ella.

Sin pensarlo más Kagura se echó a correr al jardín, perdiéndose entre los árboles y los arbustos. Para cuando Naraku llegó al otro lado su hermana había desaparecido, y Byakuya le pisaba los talones.

—Oh, Dios. Qué chica tan problemática— replicó Byakuya negando con la cabeza ya estando dentro, buscando con la mirada a su hermana y como si no hubiera sido él quien les metió la idea de entrar.

El mayor de ellos guardó silencio y simplemente se echó a correr en busca de su hermana. Byakuya, quien era el más sereno de todos ellos, simplemente se dirigió a la puerta para ver si podía abrirla. Afortunadamente tenía ciertos conocimientos y habilidades muy peculiares sobre cómo entrar a una casa sin tener llave alguna, cortesía de su buen amigo Jakotsu, quien junto con sus "hermanos" eran aficionados al vandalismo.

* * *

Naraku caminaba con cierta cautela entre los arboles del jardín lateral de la casa. Intentaba no hacer ruido para que Kagura no lo escuchase si acaso estaba cerca. Solían pelear y se toleraban en lo posible por el simple hecho de que eran hermanos y vivir en el mismo departamento, pero si algo no le toleraba a su hermana, era que le faltara al respeto de semejante forma. Naraku se había criado en una sociedad machista y no era para menos que él actuase de esa forma, además de que le convenía, porque siempre se había sentido superior a los demás y le gustaba especialmente atosigar y minimizar a Kagura, quien parecía tener un no sé qué que no lograba inspirarle el suficiente miedo, y eso siempre lo dejaba mosqueado. No era en realidad que tuviera algo contra las mujeres, simplemente él no discriminaba cuando se trataba de demostrar su poderío.

Naraku, cerca de una ventana que daba al baño, desvió el rostro en busca de algún movimiento sospechoso. Por un momento vio algo, aparentemente pequeño y ágil, moverse con rapidez entre los arbustos cercanos a la barda, provocando que las hojas y ramas se agitaran. Lo primero que se le ocurrió es que ya tenía en la mira a su hermana y estuvo a punto de lanzarse al lugar, cuando sin siquiera esperarlo alguien salió disparado, doblando la esquina trasera de la casa y acercándose a él rápidamente.

—¡Boo!— gritó Kagura empujando con fuerza a su hermano. El pobre ni siquiera lo vio venir, concentrado en el movimiento que había visto, el cual rápidamente olvidó. Sin querer soltó un pequeño grito involuntario y se encontró frente a frente con su hermana, quien ya se estaba carcajeando. Se quedó un breve momento paralizado por el susto, pero cuando recobró el control sobre su cuerpo tomó a su hermana de los hombros y la empujó contra la pared, deteniendo en seco sus risas.

—A ver si ya dejas de hacer estupideces— dijo él con voz ronca y grave, mientras Kagura luchaba por recuperar algo del aire que salió de sus pulmones con el brusco empujón. La chica, a pesar de tener los brazos inmovilizados, levantó una pierna y con la rodilla golpeó a su hermano en el abdomen. El golpe hizo que Naraku la soltara mientras este se doblaba falto de aire, aunque en realidad Kagura había fallado. Su intención había sido golpearlo en la entrepierna –no importaba que tan agresivo y duro fuera su hermano, seguía teniendo las mismas cosas igual de vulnerables al dolor en medio del cuerpo, como cualquier otro hombre- aunque su intención de escapar no cambió. Kagura dio un par de pasos lista para echarse a correr, pero no pudo hacer mucho. Naraku alcanzó a tomarla del tobillo y así la tumbó al suelo, jalándola hacia él.

—¡Suéltame!— exigió Kagura forcejeando con su hermano, quien se las había arreglado para ponerse encima de ella e inmovilizarla, procurando que sus rodillas y piernas también quedarán lejos de cualquier parte vulnerable.

Forcejeando como lo estaban haciendo, ninguno de los dos notó a quien los miraba desde la ventana del baño, con los brazos colgando del enrejado. Un niño pálido como el papel y enormes ojeras tan negras como el carbón, los miraba con indiferencia desde la ventana, junto a un gato negro con el pelo del lomo erizado.

—¡Suéltame!— dijo Kagura una vez más, al tiempo que Naraku encerraba su rostro entre una de sus manos, obligándola a verlo.

—¿Quién te has creído que eres para hablarme así?— susurró con el mismo tono de voz que no podía augurar nada bueno, al tiempo que acercaba su rostro al de ella. Fue entonces cuando Kagura sintió temor; la mirada de Naraku siempre era difícil de soportar, por eso y a pesar de su juventud, era alguien de temer, pero Kagura había logrado con los años desarrollar un temple lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar su mirada, tragándose cualquier temor. Le sostenía la mirada, pero la vulnerable situación en la que se sentía no ayudaba mucho. De pronto deseó que cualquier cosa la sacara de eso, incluso agradecería que apareciera un maldito fantasma o algo por el estilo, sólo para ver si Naraku se moría de miedo.

—¡Hey, ustedes dos! ¡Dejen de meterse mano y vengan, que ya abrí la puerta!— exclamó Byakuya a unos metros de ellos, sacando de aquel denso y hostil trance a ambos. Ante la insinuación, Naraku se separó de inmediato de su hermana, mirándose con repulsión.

—Qué asco— murmuró cada quien por su parte, lanzándose miradas de aversión y torciendo cejas y bocas, mientras Kagura se sacudía la hierba que se había pegado a su ropa y cabello.

—Ni creas que hemos terminado— amenazó Naraku mientras se encaminaba con su hermana a la entrada. Kagura se limitó a gruñir y agradeció que Byakuya lo detuviera con sus desatinados comentarios.

Ambos llegaron a la puerta, donde su hermano ya los esperaba con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Después de todo podía aprender buenas cosas de las malas influencias.

—Bienvenidos sean ustedes, a la "_Casa de la Maldición"_— dijo el chico haciendo una reverencia pomposa mientras abría la puerta, inventándose el dichoso nombre en el mismo momento. Naraku rodó los ojos y Kagura se limitó a decirle se tuviera un poco de piedad y que no fuera ridículo, mientras entraban sin miedo alguno al lugar, seguidos de Byakuya, quien murmuraba algo de aguafiestas.

Los tres se dispersaron un poco entre el pequeño recibidor, observando el lugar. A simple vista era una casa familiar típica, común y corriente, con el mismo tipo austero y minimalista que caracterizaba a las casas modernas de su país, pero guardando como casi siempre sus orígenes tradicionales. A pesar de estar cerca de anochecer la casa aun guardaba un poco de luz natural, a pesar de los techos cafés y las paredes grises. El recibidor no era tan grande, a diferencia de cómo se veía la sala, que podía vislumbrarse desde una puerta cercana debajo del balcón que las escaleras formaban en el segundo piso. A su vez las escaleras tenían barandales cafés, de madera, sencillos, y los escalones se torcían abruptamente en media vuelta para subir. Kagura se quedó viendo a un mueble de madera que estaba junto a la puerta, la cual habían procurado dejar entreabierta.

La joven pasó dos dedos por la superficie del mueble, y el polvo acumulado se quedó pegado a sus yemas, dejando un patrón lineal sobre el sucio mueble.

—Parece que esta casa tiene mucho tiempo abandonada— dijo la joven a sus hermanos, limpiándose el polvo de los dedos.

—¿Pero no les parece extraño que esté en perfectas condiciones? Un poco sucia, pero en general, miren… no hay goteras, y la pintura no se ha descascarado— dijo apuntando a distintos puntos de la casa.

—Eso es porque la restauraron— observó Naraku, atrayendo la atención de sus hermanos —Esta casa se quemó, o la quemaron— prosiguió, viendo de cerca el estrecho espacio que se formaba entre la pared y el piso. Pudo ver una ligera coloración oscura que simplemente no podía ser parte de la construcción. Incluso juraría que si se aspiraba con fuerza, el lugar olía un poco a quemado.

—De hecho tiene un olor extraño— dijo Kagura tratando de agudizar su olfato—Huele como a encerrado o algo. Byakuya, ¿en tu dichosa leyenda decía que la casa se había quemado?—

—No, no que yo recuerde. La verdad es que ni siquiera leí toda la historia—

—Sí, lo que sea— murmuró Naraku cruzándose de brazos, mientras un dolor de cabeza comenzaba a martillarle las sienes —Ya entramos a la casa, no hay sangre, ni muertos ni nada que satisfagan tus pervertidos deseos, maldito psicópata— se dirigió a su hermano antes de proseguir —Creo que ya es hora de irnos. Francamente ya me aburrió este lugar y tengo trabajo que hacer—

—Uy, Naraku. ¿Ya, tan rápido? Pensé que eras el más valiente de los tres— murmuró Byakuya fingiendo decepción.

—No, imbécil, pero…—

—¡Demonios, qué desorden!— exclamó Kagura desde otro punto de la casa, interrumpiendo la conversación de sus hermanos. Para cuando se dieron cuenta Kagura no estaba ya con ellos y se asomaron a la sala, encontrando a su hermana en medio del lugar. Había pocos muebles, al parecer nuevos, probablemente como parte del intento de los vendedores por pescar algún comprador después del aparente incendio. Kagura se hallaba en medio de la sala y veía al lugar con cara de repulsión; mirando a su alrededor había un montón de bolsas de comida chatarra tapizando el oscuro piso de madera, bolsas de papas fritas, chocolates, galletas y antojos, sin contar que había tirada una sopa instantánea la cual parecía tener un rato ahí.

—Parece que no hemos sido los únicos en entrar— dijo Kagura mirando la sopa, al tiempo que sus hermanos se pasaban a la sala.

—Qué chiquero— replicó Byakuya —Probablemente este lugar sea punto de reunión de algún grupo de muchachos ociosos—

—Tan ociosos como tú— respondió Kagura dando un par de pasos y quitando de su camino algunas bolsas echas bola. Justo cuando empujó con el pie una de ellas, mezclado con el sonido agudo y chirriante del brillante plástico, otro ruido, en la sala de estar de al lado, se escuchó por encima.

Los tres jóvenes miraron hacia el lugar con los rostros tensos y los hombros erizados como un gato. No alcanzaron a ver nada.

—¿Qué carajo fue eso?— exclamó Byakuya, plantado firmemente en su lugar.

—Yo creo que fue el ruido de las bolsas— murmuró Kagura, moviendo discretamente otra de ellas para comprobar si el sonido se parecía, cosa que la decepcionó. El ruido que habían escuchado no se parecía al chillón de las bolsas; había sido seco, como un par de golpes, o pasos en el último de los casos.

—¡¿Quién anda ahí?!— exclamó fuertemente Naraku, pensando que se trataba de alguno de los muchachos que creían se reunían en la casa para hacer quién sabe qué cosas —Estoy seguro de que habrá sido uno de esos vagos que vienen a tragar porquerías aquí— le dijo a sus hermanos.

—Aun así… si realmente son muchachos, ¿no les parece raro que en realidad la casa esté bien, a pesar del desorden? Es decir no hay grafitis o, no sé, restos de drogas o algún indicio de esos locos que se meten a casas abandonadas a practicar ritos satánicos— apunto Byakuya mirando hacia todos lados, sin dejar de lado su humor. ¿Qué tanto podía ser?

—Por Dios, Byakuya, no digas tonterías. Se ve que estás muerto de miedo— exclamó Kagura recuperando la compostura y dándole una palmadita en la espalda, con gesto de burla.

—Yo digo que vayamos arriba a ver si hay alguien más aquí— enfatizo, ahora ella retando a sus hermanos.

—Gran idea, Kagura. Metidos en una casa con semejante historia a explorar para ver qué hay allá arriba— recalcó Byakuya —Y pensar que fuiste la que más se negó a entrar—

—Cállate de una vez y compórtate como hombre— contestó —Además, fue tu idea meternos aquí. Ahora no nos vamos sin ver qué hay en el resto de la casa—

Sin decir nada, la chica comenzó a encaminarse a las escaleras, pero miró antes a sus hermanos, esperando que también la acompañaran, más para ver si se atrevían (si no lo hacían, lo cual sería genial para ella, podría echarles eso en cara y ridiculizarlos por el resto de sus vidas). Byakuya miró con cierta duda a Naraku, como esperando su aprobación, pero este sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Hagan lo que quieran. De todas formas, seré yo quien tenga que sacarlos del apuro, como siempre— contestó de mala gana encaminándose también a las escaleras, seguido de Byakuya.

Kagura se volteó con cara de decepción. Realmente esperaba que sus hermanos salieran corriendo despavoridos, pero había olvidado que ella no era la única temeraria de la familia y que, en realidad, era un detalle que los caracterizaba a los tres, así que ya todos juntos subieron lentamente las escaleras, no por miedo, sino por precaución, en caso de hubiera alguien más ahí, aunque cabe destacar que Byakuya iba ligeramente alerta; a diferencia de sus hermanos, era un poco más supersticioso, sin embargo le era difícil soportar la tentación.

De pronto, algo en la bolsa de la chamarra de Naraku comenzó a vibrar, y a los pocos segundos un sonido fuerte y chirriante salió de él.

—¡Demonios!— Byakuya se estremeció violentamente y se echó hacia atrás, chocando contra el barandal de la escalera, a su vez, provocando la misma reacción en Kagura, más porque el muy desgraciado le había gritado en el oído.

—¡Imbécil! ¡Sólo es el celular!— exclamó la chica con ganas de tirarlo de las escaleras, mientras Naraku, sin hacer caso al drama de sus hermanos, sacó el celular.

—Joder, pues me ha dado un susto de muerte— murmuró el chico, mientras Naraku tomaba la llamada.

—¿Hola?— dijo al teléfono, esperando respuesta. Para su sorpresa, nadie contestó. Al principio escuchó el típico sonido desordenado y rasposo de la interferencia y repitió un par de veces el saludo, moviéndose un poco, tratando de captar la señal, pero poco a poco el ruido fue ordenándose, dejó de ser rasposo, y una especie de traqueteo extraño y constante fue formándose, y con el paso de los segundos se volvió más intenso, tanto que el sonido traspasó las bocinas y sus hermanos pudieron escuchar el eco.

—Estúpida recepción— masculló Naraku, colgando.

—¿Quién era?— inquirió Kagura.

—Quién sabe. Número desconocido— respondió olvidándose del asunto y prosiguiendo el camino por las escaleras. Aunque no dijo nada, tuvo que admitir consigo mismo que aquel raro traqueteo se le quedó incrustado en la memoria, junto con un escalofrío, y podría jurar que no sólo lo escuchaba en su mente, sino en el ambiente, como si hubiese quedado un constante y lejano eco.

Llegaron finalmente al segundo piso, con Naraku encabezando al pequeño grupo, quien caminaba con precaución. Si había alguien más en la casa, quién sabe qué mañas tendría, así que el joven iba mirando hacia todos lados esperando encontrarse con algún imbécil intentando asustarlos. Kagura se quedó detrás de su hermano y Byakuya tras ella. El balcón del segundo piso se expandía al concluir las escaleras y desde ese punto alcanzaban a ver el recibidor entero, después, el mismo camino se estrechaba para formar un pasillo; una puerta empezaba la torcedura del mismo, y dentro del pasillo, otras tres puertas se distribuían por las paredes.

Los cuatros estaban cerrados y por debajo de ellos se colaban las últimas luces amarillentas del sol de otoño. Algunas sombras rápidas y gruesas interrumpieron la iluminación plana y constante que se escapaba por debajo del estrecho espacio de las puertas, pero ninguno de los tres lo vio, estando más concentrados en la única puerta abierta del lugar. Al final del pasillo se hallaba una habitación desprovista de muebles y cortinas, lo único que había dentro de ella era un armario, parte de la casa. La luz se filtraba brillante a través de la ventana, dándole una iluminación inusual a causa de las paredes grises y el techó de madera café. La puerta estaba completamente abierta, como si los invitara a pasar, sin embargo no fue eso lo que lentamente los empezó a atraer. A pesar de que parecía que la casa se había terminado, por lo menos el segundo piso, una especie de rasguños salían del armario completamente cerrado. Era un ruido tenue pero constante de débiles golpes y arañazos.

—¿Qué es eso?— murmuró Kagura, ahora sí, ligeramente asustada, mientras se acercaban cada vez más al cuarto.

—Oh, no, fue en esta habitación donde el esposo metió los cuerpos de su familia— exclamó Byakuya mirando a todos lados. Por alguna razón quería mantener desviada la mirada del armario.

—Tonterías— espetó Naraku —Estoy seguro que algún imbécil nos está gastando una broma— contestó furioso. Había sido un día largo y lo de meterse a la casa no ayudaba en nada. Estaba seguro que el tarado que estaba tratando de asustarlos se había metido al armario.

—Imbécil o no, creo que será mejor que nos vayamos de una buena vez— afirmó Kagura mirando fijamente el armario, cuya puerta corrediza se sacudía con los golpes, cada vez más intensos. Curiosamente, algunas partes del armario tenía colgando pedazos de cinta adhesiva.

—¿Enserio? Y una mierda— masculló el mayor de ellos —A diferencia de ustedes yo no me asusto con cuentos idiotas de internet— y como para demostrarlo y acabar de una buena vez con el misterio, caminó a grandes zancadas al armario y de un solo movimiento lo abrió. Kagura y Byakuya se estremecieron, ligeramente influenciados por los sonidos que habían estado escuchando y la historia de la misma casa.

La puerta corrediza se abrió, junto con el chirriante sonido de ataque y miedo. Algo saltó con prisa fuera del armario. Una mancha negra salió disparada tan rápidamente que apenas pudieron verla. Naraku no pudo evitar dejar escapar un gritillo por la sorpresa y pegarse al armario, al igual que sus hermanos. Kagura cayó de espaldas, con un gato negro prendado de sus ropas y chillando furioso.

—¡Estúpido gato!— exclamó más furiosa que asustada. El susto ya se le había pasado y lo único que quería era quitarse al gato de encima. Lo tomó con las manos intentando arrancárselo y el gato finalmente relajó las garras y se soltó, no sin antes arañarle el lado izquierdo del pecho.

Una vez lejos, el gato salió corriendo por el pasillo, perdiéndose al doblar la esquina.

Byakuya y Naraku se quedaron paralizados en su lugar, recuperando el aliento, y Kagura tumbada en el suelo aun tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado. Cuando el ardor de los arañazos comenzó a hacer su efecto, bajó la cabeza para encontrarse con dos marcas enrojecidas en la curva que comenzaba a formar uno de sus senos.

—¡Maldita bestia, me dejó toda arañada!— exclamó con voz temblorosa, tratando de levantarse y acomodándose la ropa —¿Qué demonios hacía un gato ahí adentro?—

—¿El gato era negro? Si mal no recuerdo la historia contaba que el esposo mató al gato negro de su hijo y el cadáver lo metió al armario, junto con el de su familia—

—Deja ya de decir tonterías, Byakuya, no asustas a nadie— exclamó Naraku, un tanto alterado —Obviamente el maldito gato se metió por alguna de las ventanas o algo. Si fuera un fantasma no habría podido arañar a Kagura—

—Puede ser un gato zombie, ¿no?—

—Muchas gracias— contestó ella empujando a su hermano —Si ese animal me ha pegado alguna infección, será tu culpa—

—¿Podrían callarse de una vez?— exigió Naraku mirando al techo. Sus dos hermanos lo miraron con fastidio –por alguna razón, cualquiera de ellos, odiaban ser interrumpidos cuando comenzaban o estaban en medio de una discusión- sin embargo ambos olvidaron rápidamente el asunto justo cuando comenzaron a escuchar otra serie de golpes en el techo, algo más parecido a pasos. El patrón del sonido se movía de una esquina a la otra con un par de interrupciones, como si lo que sea que estuviese dentro hubiese dudado de qué camino seguir o quedarse ahí.

—¿Será otro gato?— se preguntó Byakuya mirando el techo. El sonido acababa de detenerse. Kagura gruñó. Si se trataba de otro gato, se iría de inmediato. Lo que menos necesitaba era estar llena de arañazos cuando tenía una presentación en puerta.

Sin decir nada Naraku se metió al armario y se subió a la escalinata dentro de él, encontrándose con que en el techo había una puerta lo suficientemente grande como para subir.

—Creo que aquí hay un ático— le dijo a sus hermanos.

—No me digas que te vas a meter ahí— exclamó Byakuya. A pesar de haber sido su idea, ya había pasado uno que otro susto y consideraba ya por concluida y más que satisfecha la visita a la dichosa casa maldita, sin contar que seguramente era ese el ático donde habían metido los cadáveres.

—Si hay un fantasma ahí espero que te lleve al otro mundo— dijo Kagura con una sonrisa burlona, a lo cual Naraku sólo se limitó a fulminarla con la mirada antes de abrir la compuerta.

Una brisa de aire encerrado lo golpeó en el rostro de lleno. El lugar parecía tener mucho tiempo cerrado, y el aire que era expulsado de ahí tenía un ligero olor a carne putrefacta. Naraku tenía un estomago de acero, así que el hedor no le causó mayor impresión ni asco, sin embargo no se encontró con nada interesante dentro del ático. Estaba demasiado oscuro como para ver más allá de sus narices. Frente a la mirada ansiosa de sus hermanos, metió la mano a la bolsa de su chamarra y sacó un encendedor.

—¿Qué hay arriba?—

—No sé. Está muy oscuro— contestó Naraku sin prestar mayor atención. Ya con el encendedor en mano, asomó nuevamente la cabeza al ático. Prendió el encendedor y el lugar se iluminó, pero no lo suficiente como para ver hasta el fondo del ático. Giró la cabeza buscando algo interesante o mejor aún, lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo ruido, pero lo único que se encontró fueron los pilares de madera que sostenía el techo, un montón de telarañas, algo de basura, mucho polvo y algunas bolsas blancas de plástico regadas cerca de ahí, manchadas con algo oscuro que Naraku pensó que eran costras de tierra.

En una de esas logró vislumbrar algo que brillaba, pequeño, a sólo un poco de distancia. Se vio inmediatamente atraído por el objeto, fuera lo que fuera. Intentó acercar el encendedor pero sólo notó un reflejo brillante. Al parecer era algo liso. Sin pensarlo demasiado se asomó más, sin meterse por completo al ático, porque no quería ensuciarse innecesariamente, pero logró vislumbrar dónde exactamente estaba el objeto, así que estiró el brazo, tratando de alcanzarlo.

Al final de cuentas el dichoso objeto resultó estar más lejos de lo que esperaba, porque tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo extra por estirar el brazo lo más posible y alcanzarlo. Justo en el momento en que lo alcanzó y logró tocarlo, algo pasó por su brazo, acompañado de un característico sonido que de inmediato le sacó una mueca de repulsión.

—¡Qué asco!— exclamó estremeciéndose, sacándole la misma reacción a sus hermanos, quienes sólo podían observar parte de las piernas de Naraku dentro del armario.

—¿Qué viste?— preguntaron ambos.

—Nada. Era sólo una rata— exclamó él recuperando la calma una vez que el objeto estuvo en sus manos. Lo miró de cerca y acercó el encendedor. Era un collar adornado con los típicos elementos sintoístas, con una perla de considerable tamaño, pero por el color pudo asimilar que se trataba sólo de un cuarzo rosa tallado cuidadosamente. A pesar de que a simple vista no tenía valor alguno, ni siquiera le pasó por la cabeza dejarlo ahí. Por alguna razón pensó que le serviría para algo, aunque no tenía idea de para qué, y lo más extraño de todo, es que sintió que ya había visto esa perla antes. Probablemente en algún templo o algo (cosa que le trajo un par de malos recuerdos y una mueca de fastidio). A pesar de que la perla no tenía valor alguno y ni siquiera creía en religión alguna –mucho menos en la sintoísta, la cual por cierto tenía un poco odiada-, se la guardó en el bolsillo, teniendo cuidado de no mostrársela a sus hermanos.

Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo bajó y cerró la compuerta, y cuando salió del armario fue asediado por las preguntas de sus hermanos.

—¿Qué viste?— preguntó uno de ellos.

—¿Qué había ahí dentro? ¿Qué estaba caminando arriba?—

—¿Por qué no lo averiguan ustedes mismos?— les respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco —No había nada interesante, sólo un montón de basura y polvo. Seguramente los ruidos que escuchamos no eran más que ratas. Me pasó una por el brazo—

Kagura y Byakuya se miraron con cierta decepción. Al final de cuentas no había nada de interés en la sala, y si no encontraron nada extraño en el supuesto armario donde habían dejado los cuerpos, menos encontrarían algo en el resto de las habitaciones o la cocina, las cuales no visitaron.

—Ya deberíamos irnos. Esto fue una pérdida de tiempo— masculló Naraku sacudiéndose el polvo.

—Uy, Naraku, creo que se te está cayendo tu precioso cabello— se burló Kagura inclinándose para recoger un delgado mechón de cabello negro y largo. Lo tomó entre sus manos y se lo mostró —Yo que tú tendría cuidado. Lo único bueno que tienes son esas greñas de metalero en decadencia—

Naraku arqueó una ceja. Si de algo podía presumir –aunque no fuera algo muy masculino que digamos- es que tenía un cabello mucho mejor cuidado que muchas mujeres, y la pérdida de su cabello nunca había sido un problema más que los cabellos que se caen con naturalidad, y dudaba mucho que un día fuese a sufrir de calvicie, pues una de las características de él y sus hermanos es que tenían melenas asombrosamente abundantes.

Naraku le arrebató el mechón a Kagura, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que también tenía otros tantos en el hombro.

—Naraku, enserio, realmente se te está cayendo mucho— observó Byakuya casi con preocupación.

—No sean idiotas— masculló Naraku —Este no es mi cabello. Miren— dijo, enseñándoles la forma de los mechones —Estos cabellos son lacios. Mi cabello es ondulado— dijo, para después tirarlos al suelo mientras observaba a sus hermanos, e inevitablemente esbozó una fría sonrisa.

—Ustedes dos ya están pálidos del miedo, cobardes. Ya vámonos— espetó mientras se encaminaba fuera de la habitación. Byakuya y Kagura se miraron con cierto recelo y dieron un último vistazo al armario, aun abierto, y a los cabello en el suelo, para después salir de ahí. No se preocuparon en revisar el resto de las habitaciones o ver por completo la planta baja. Habían tenido suficiente, y Naraku parecía tener prisa. Estaba ansioso por ver de cerca la perla que había encontrado.

Antes de que siquiera terminaran de bajar las escaleras, el cabello tirado en el piso se movió como una especie de monstruo que se fusionaba con el aire, y regresó al armario, donde se juntó con otra larga y movediza mata de cabello oscuro que lentamente descendió del ático. Una vez juntos, la puerta del armario se cerró lentamente, sin hacer ruido, y la cinta adhesiva volvió a su lugar.

* * *

Salieron de la casa con cuidado, procurando que nadie estuviera cerca para cuando los vieran saltar la reja. Afortunadamente no parecía haber nadie más, y la tarde estaba a nada de convertirse en noche. Los tres hermanos saltaron el enrejado y se fueron de ahí con paso tranquilo pero rápido. No fuera a ser que alguien los haya visto y llamara a la policía.

En el mismo jardín, detrás de un par de arboles, Kikyou se cruzó de brazos y torció la boca frustrada. Miró con preocupación a la casa y después al lugar por donde habían salido los intrusos. Y ella que había ido esperando que siguiera ahí la perla. No era tonta, y tenía cierto sentido para conectarse con la Perla de Shikon. Sabía muy bien que Naraku se la había llevado.

—Ay, Naraku…— murmuró la joven negando con la cabeza —No tienes idea del lío en el que te has metido— dijo, justo cuando sintió como un gato negro pasaba entre sus pies, pero la joven ni se inmutó.

* * *

**¡Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo, con un fic bastante loco. Como podrán imaginar, este fanfic obviamente es de terror; nunca antes he intentado con este género, y como creo que se me dio la comedia, quizá tenga suerte con el género de terror, pero quién sabe, eso ustedes me lo dirán, si les dio miedo o no.**

**Y bueno, para aclarar ciertas cosas. El fanfic es una especie de crossover entre Inuyasha, y la película "The Grudge" ("La Maldición" en México, "El Grito" en España y Argentina). Sin embargo, debo aclarar que me estoy basando en la historia contada en la versión americana de la película y en alguno detalles de la segunda parte, eso porque creo que mucha más gente está familiarizada con esta versión que con la japonesa, y después de muchos años de no atreverme a ver esta película de nuevo, gracias a este fanfic superé ese miedo xD ya no me dio tanto miedo ahora que la tuve que ver de nuevo para poder escribir este fic, y de hecho la versión gringa me dio más miedo que la japonesa, pero la nipona me dio ideas geniales y macabras para hacer sufrir a nuestros queridos personajes de Inuyasha. **

**Y sipi, también la Perla de Shikon tendrá su protagonismo y la misma Kikyou, y por cierto, lo siento mucho con la escena de la pelea entre Kagura y Naraku xD pero debía hacer una alusión por mínima que fuera a mi amado OTP, pero no se apuren, este fanfic tendrá más KikyouxNaraku que otra cosa, pero nada explicito, no esperen ningún tipo de romance. **

**No tengo mucho más que aclarar. Las cosas y los roles del resto de los pocos personajes que aparecerán se irán explicando conforme avance el fic, y por supuesto, irán aumentando los sustos y debo decir que a nuestros queridos personajes no les irá nada bien. **

**Muchísimas gracias por leer y ya saben, cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia, critica o halago sólo tienen que dejar un review y yo les contestaré en cuanto pueda.**

**Espero que el inicio de este fic les haya gustado y sea un buen regalito para este día y por supuesto, ¡Feliz Halloween! Pásenla chingón y pórtense mal (?)**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	2. Kayako

**Favor de leer antes de comenzar**

**Onryo: es el nombre que se le da a un fantasma femenino del folclore japonés, capaz de regresar al mundo físico con motivos de venganza. Su origen puede deberse al sufrimiento que pudieron padecer en vida, pero más que nada a la forma en la que murieron, usualmente en manos de sus esposos o amantes, desarrollando antes de morir sentimientos intensos como pena, odio o rencor. **

**Número 4 en Japón: este número en la cultura japonesa es considerado de mala suerte porque se pronuncia "shi", que significa muerte. Incluso hay edificios y sobretodo en los hospitales, donde se saltan el piso 4.**

* * *

**Kayako**

Regresaron al departamento donde vivían, ya de noche, y cada uno se fue a hacer lo que quiso. Para sorpresa de Kagura, Naraku no le ordenó que preparara la cena, simplemente se metió a su habitación y se encerró ahí sin decir nada. Byakuya no era exigente con la comida y no gustaba de molestar tanto a su hermana, así que simplemente se preparó un sándwich, y lo mismo hizo Kagura, aunque más para tener algo en el estomago que por hambre. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero el salir de la casa abandonada y llegar a la seguridad del departamento no les quitó de encima el extraño vacio que sentían en el estomago, lo cual ambos quisieron atribuir al hambre o a la adrenalina de haber entrado a una casa "maldita", y a las cosas raras que pasaron ahí dentro. Si recurrían a la lógica, no era nada fuera de la común, simples coincidencias intensificadas por la misma influencia de la leyenda.

Por su parte, Naraku se encerró con llave y sin siquiera quitarse la chamarra, se sentó en su escritorio y sacó la perla que había encontrado en el ático de la casa. La miró de cerca y en la oscuridad de la habitación prendió la luz de su escritorio, al tiempo que encendía la computadora.

Antes de escribir cualquier cosa en el buscador se quedó contemplado con fascinación la perla. Pasó la yema de sus dedos por el collar, y miró de cerca la perla, como tratando de buscar una respuesta a quién sabe qué. La intensa luz del monitor le iluminaba un lado, dándole un reflejo inusualmente lila; por un momento a Naraku le pareció que ese pedazo de piedra tenía luz propia.

Por alguna extraña razón, tener la perla entre sus dedos le daba cierta seguridad, como si tuviera un montón de dinero o algo a que sacarle una suculenta ventaja. Le daba cierta sensación de poder y orgullo que lo hizo fruncir el ceño confundido, un tanto extasiado, pero al mismo tiempo le provocaba malestar. Teniéndola entre sus manos no podía dejar de pensar en Kikyou.

Naraku sacudió la cabeza cuando sintió que se estaba perdiendo dentro de su propia mente, y dejó la perla de lado para buscar un par de cosas en internet. Su búsqueda fue obvia e inmediata, y se dirigió directamente a las páginas con información sobre los cuarzos rosas, pero no encontró mayor cosa de interés. Encontró información sobre cómo se formaban, de dónde eran originarias, y sus propiedades, supuestamente curativas para el cuerpo y el alma, "poderes de sanación" que desde el primer párrafo le parecieron cursis, exageradamente fantasiosas y fuera de lugar. Hablaban de sanar el corazón y el alma de rencores, ira, angustias y frustraciones, y de que el cuarzo rosa servía para atraer el amor, dejarlo entrar en la vida de quien tuviera uno, y liberar el alma al perdón y la luz. En cuanto Naraku llegó a esa parte y sentía que estaba a punto de vomitar arcoíris por tanta cursilería, cerró de golpe la página de internet y masculló alguna burla, con una sonrisa de superioridad en el rostro, sin creer aun que hubiera gente tan simple que realmente se creyera el cuento de que una simple piedra tuviera semejantes poderes.

A pesar de su desconfianza a la información y de su burla a aquellas creencias exageradas, Naraku se quedó otro rato mirando la perla. Le quitó el collar con el que venía sujeta y la siguió observando de cerca. A pesar de que la consideraba una perla común y corriente, le era imposible pensar en la idea de deshacerse de ella o dejar de pensar en ella, así como le resultó imposible quitarse de la cabeza a Kikyou.

* * *

Kikyou regresó a la casa de su prima Kagome, con la cual mantenía una relación un tanto áspera desde tiempo atrás, y sin decir mucho, tomó la cena con tranquilidad. Había llegado un poco tarde, cosa rara en ella, pero sólo dijo que se le había hecho tarde en la escuela.

—Me quedé estudiando en la biblioteca— mintió Kikyou antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida —Pronto tendré exámenes, así que estaré un poco ocupada—

Kagome miraba con desgano su cena, e intercambiaba la mirada entre su comida y la imagen imponente de su prima, sentada a su lado en la mesa. Kikyou se había mudado a Tokio con el afán de estudiar medicina y su madre había decidido darle un espacio en su casa mientras estudiaba. Kagome y Kikyou casi no se conocían a pesar de ser primas, y aunque no se llevaban mal y se trataban con respeto, Kikyou era un tanto áspera con Kagome debido a cierto chico llamado Inuyasha, aunque solía controlarse muy bien y no caer en exageraciones, aunque en el fondo le molestara un poco, y Kagome prefería evitar problemas con su prima a causa de Inuyasha, así que su relación era un tanto fría y en contadas ocasiones se habían ayudado, sin embargo Kagome solía preocuparse bastante por Kikyou. A pesar de lo que había pasado y de que en un par de ocasiones pelearon, debía admitir que Kikyou era muy importante para Inuyasha, y Kagome respetaba eso, aunque a veces se sintiera un poco relegada.

—Kikyou, hoy estuve ocupándome del templo y debo decir que me sentí bastante extraño ahí dentro— comentó de pronto el abuelo de Kagome, con cierto tono de preocupación —Me gustaría que cuando tuvieses oportunidad, te des una vuelta por ahí, creo que tienes mejores habilidades que este pobre anciano— agregó con tono amable. Para desgracia del abuelo, quien era un fuerte seguidor del sintoísmo y que además toda su vida había manejado el templo de su familia, su nieta no tenía interés en esas cosas, y la entendía, pues comenzar la preparatoria siempre era un paso difícil y pesado, pero por otro lado, desde que Kikyou había llegado a vivir con ellos, el abuelo estaba encantado de tener a una joven sacerdotisa en el templo.

—Por supuesto— asintió Kikyou gentilmente —En cuanto termine de cenar iré un rato— sonrió humildemente, haciéndose la tonta. Sabía perfectamente el por qué el abuelo se había sentido extraño en ese lugar.

La estaba buscando, y Kikyou se sintió aun más presionada de hacer algo lo más pronto posible para remediar la situación. No podía permitir que la maldición también afectara a Kagome y su familia, que no tenían nada que ver con lo que había sucedido en esa casa y con el descuido que ella había cometido.

Terminó de cenar y dio las gracias, y alegando que iría al templo, se fue de la mesa antes que los demás, a pesar de que el abuelo insistió en que lo hiciera al día siguiente para que descansara, pero Kikyou se negó. Tenía prisa, y nunca se sabía en qué momento podía suceder una desgracia.

* * *

Kikyou llevaba un buen rato meditando dentro del templo, en absoluta concentración y haciendo uso de sus habilidades espirituales, intentando purificar en lo posible el lugar y alejarla. Era peligroso estar ahí dentro con semejante malignidad, la cual le estaba resultando difícil contrarrestar, pero no desistió. No era la primera vez que aparecía, y estaba casi segura de que volvería a aparecer esa noche; el gato en la casa había sido una advertencia. Quería estar lo más alejada posible de la familia de Kagome y no meterlos en eso.

El hecho de que Naraku se llevara la Perla sólo le complicaba las cosas. Lo conocía, y sabía muy bien que Naraku terminaría contaminando la Perla de Shikon. Tenía una personalidad y sentimientos demasiado pesados y densos, completamente corrupto, rayando en lo malvado, lo supo en cuanto lo conoció, y aquellos entes lo único que harían sería alimentarse de él y su energía, creyera él en eso o no, y con la Perla en sus manos se harían más fuertes… y ella estaba en su lista, y ahora también Naraku y sus hermanos estaban en ella. Si no hacía algo era posible que la maldición se propagara como la peste. La línea que separaba a los condenados de los que se interponían en su camino era muy delgada, y la Perla de Shikon era un medio excelente para hacer lo que quisieran. En las manos equivocadas, como las de Naraku, era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que las cosas se salieran de control.

Kikyou oró con más fuerza, intentó no perder la concentración cuando el traqueteo comenzó a resonar entre las paredes de madera y se incrustó como un taladro en sus oídos. El sonido era espeluznante y había que aceptar que era difícil escucharlo sin sentir un escalofrío recorrer la nuca, pero no se dejó intimidar.

Las luces de las velas comenzaron a bajar, y algunas se apagaron cuando un frío soplo de aire pasó sobre sus pequeñas llamas, extinguiéndolas. Estaba ahí.

Kikyou, sin miedo en los ojos y una fuerte determinación labrada a base de años de entrenamiento y estudios, volteó el rostro y miró hacia el techo. El traqueteo se volvió más fuerte cuando en el techo comenzó a formarse una figura a base de espacios ennegrecidos como si fuesen restos de sangre seca, oscurecida por profundas sombras que parecían las grietas a un abismo. El rostro de una mujer, deformado por el rencor, la ira y el sufrimiento, se fue formando en el techo, parcialmente escondido entre gruesos mechones de cabello que le caían en el rostro, pegados a él gracias a la sangre que escurría de su frente.

Le era imposible no asustarse un poco a pesar de saber qué era eso. Por muchas habilidades que tuviera, también era humana, y sintió el automático vacio en el estomago, pero no la necesidad de salir corriendo despavorida. Aquello era como una especie de parálisis controlada que la obligaba a enfrentarse al fantasma atormentado y vengativo de esa onryo, a pesar de saberse en peligro.

Kikyou tomó con más fuerza el rosario y miró directamente la imagen. A su vez, pudo sentir y escuchar el traqueteo salir de la boca de la imagen formada en el techo, conforme la boca de la mujer se iba alargando. Las pupilas de la mujer temblaron un instante para después mirarla a ella, mientras el cabello de la misma comenzaba a oscurecer la habitación, descendiendo como enormes nubarrones oscuros de cabello movedizo entre las paredes que formaban el templo. Pocas eran las velas que quedaban encendidas, sumiendo el lugar en una penumbra más intensa. El humo del incienso se elevaba y con las tenues luces de las velas que quedaban, las vaporosas figuras de humo se retorcían entre la oscuridad que se intensificaba más con cada segundo, pero Kikyou se quedó plantada en su lugar.

Murmuró una frase con firmeza, tomó su arco y apuntó al techo para enseguida disparar a la imagen. En cuanto la flecha se clavó en la madera, el traqueteo se intensificó como un grito truncado y adolorido, y la imagen en el techo desapareció antes de que el cabello formado por sombras tocara a Kikyou una vez que este llegó hasta el suelo.

La imagen desapareció de un momento a otro, y la luz en el lugar se restauró. La flecha se quedó ahí después de exhalar los últimos restos de una brillante aura. A pesar de que eran muy pocas las velas que quedaban encendidas, Kikyou tuvo la impresión de que el lugar se veía aun más iluminado que cuando estaban todas prendidas. No es que la maldición se hubiese olvidado de ella o que la onryo no volvería a aparecer para intentar atraparla, Kikyou supo que no era más que la ilusión óptica creada a causa del temor que comenzó a manifestarse en ella una vez que se quedó sola y relativamente a salvo.

Era curioso cómo era capaz de sentir temor ya cuando no había nada.

La joven sacerdotisa se quedó un rato más orando. No iba a servir de nada, pero no quería llegar con semblante extraño a la casa ni hacer sentir mal a nadie. Necesitaba tranquilizarse y aclarar su mente después del encuentro. Ahora más que nunca tenía que contactar a Naraku y recuperar la Perla, y purificar de una buena vez esa casa. La maldición no se detendría, y con apenas unas horas estando la Perla en poder de Naraku, pudo sentir la aparición de Kayako más fuerte que en ocasiones anteriores. Naraku lo estaba complicando todo.

Suspiró unos momentos, antes de decidirse volver a la casa. Sólo se quedaría unos momentos más, sin embargo casi se le sale el corazón cuando escuchó la puerta del templo abrirse. Endureció el rostro, un tanto asustada por no haber sentido antes la presencia, y con rapidez tomó su arco y flechas y sin pensarlo demasiado apunto hacia la puerta. No sabía de qué otra forma podía aparecer frente a ella la maldición, y debía admitirlo, estaba un poco alterada después de la aparición de Kayako, sin embargo otro gritillo de miedo se escuchó cuando Kagome abrió la puerta y se encontró con Kikyou apuntándole, y la muchacha sabía que Kikyou era una experta con el arco.

—¡Kikyou, soy yo!— Kagome se echó hacia atrás, poniendo ambas manos al frente. La aludida se mordió la lengua y bajó el arco, recuperando la respiración.

—Me asustaste— masculló la joven soltando una bocanada de aire. Kagome, ya segura, aunque confundida por el comportamiento de su prima, se adentró con cautela en el templo, observando con recelo el lugar, como si fuera la primera vez que entraba a pesar de que lo conocía de pies a cabeza. Aquel comportamiento de su prima no era normal, ¿qué la tendría alterada como para apuntarle a alguien sin saber siquiera de quién se trataba? Más aun sabiendo que no había nadie más que ella y su familia en la casa.

—¿Por qué está tan oscuro?— murmuró abrazándose a sí misma, con una sensación de frío y malestar que Kikyou no pasó por alto.

—Algunas velas se apagaron— murmuró Kikyou guardando su arco, lista para irse.

—Lo sé, pero…— la chica tartamudeó, llamando la atención de su prima.

—¿Pero qué?—

—No sé… se siente raro. He entrado aquí muchas veces y por primera vez me siento rara en este lugar— contestó Kagome con ganas de salir de ahí. No era una chica muy asustadiza, pero tenía la sensación de que algo andaba mal —Ya iba a dormir, pero tuve una mala sensación, sentí feo. Pensé que estabas en problemas o algo y quise venir a ver si todo estaba bien—

Por otro lado, Kikyou temió lo peor. La existencia de Kagome no era la preferida de la chica después de lo que había pasado con Inuyasha, pero no la odiaba ni le deseaba mal, ni a ella y mucho menos a su familia, que siempre la habían tratado con gentileza y respeto, pero sabía bien que a pesar del desinterés de Kagome por las artes del sintoísmo, poseía grandes habilidades espirituales que la misma chica ignoraba, habilidades ocultas que incluso competían con las suyas. Eso sólo la hacía más vulnerable a la maldición y más teniéndola a ella cerca, y lo peor de todo es que a causa de la ignorancia de sus propias habilidades, Kagome no sabía cómo defenderse contra algo como eso.

—Olvídalo. Ya es tarde. Vámonos— apuró Kikyou dirigiéndose a la salida. Kagome la siguió casi corriendo y con ganas de pegarse a ella hasta que llegaran a la casa, pero no lo hizo. Sería demasiado incomodo para ambas, así que era mejor morirse un poco de miedo. Antes de cerrar las puertas del templo, Kagome notó una flecha clavada en el techo. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle a su prima por qué estaba eso ahí, pero por alguna razón ver el techo la dejó completamente muda.

* * *

Esa noche nadie durmió bien. Kikyou lograba conciliar breves lapsus de sueño intercalados entre abruptos despertares que, aparentemente, no tenían razón alguna. No era porque Kayako estuviera rondando, después de haberla espantado del templo no regresaría por esa noche, pero Kikyou no podía dormir, ya ni siquiera por miedo, sino por preocupación. La idea de tener que contactar a Naraku no le agradaba en lo absoluto, y pedir ayuda a Inuyasha no mejoraba en lo más mínimo las cosas, además, no quería meterlo en problemas, sin contar que acababa de comprobar que su prima Kagome también podía ser vulnerable a la maldición. No podía contarle nada a nadie. Conociendo a Kagome, y a pesar de sus diferencias, seguramente la joven intentaría ayudarla de alguna forma, y Kikyou sabía que cualquier intento por ayudarla terminaría muy mal. Si ella estaba teniendo problemas, Kagome estaba muerta.

Por otro lado, Kagome tampoco pudo conciliar el sueño. Terminó metiendo a su gato Buyo a dormir con ella. Por primera vez en muchos años sintió cierta incomodidad con la oscuridad de su habitación que por años la ayudó a descansar y que ahora sólo le provocaba un intenso malestar. Sabía que su prima se había estado comportando de forma extraña, pero además de lo que había pasado con Inuyasha, y eso había sido meses atrás, no encontraba la razón por la cual parecía tener ese semblante sombrío y extraño, y esa noche, especialmente, la encontró un poco desubicada… la misma sensación de que algo iba mal no la había dejado en paz a pesar de que comprobó que Kikyou estaba bien y que aparentemente nada le molestaba, pero Kagome no logró dormir sin sentir a su lado el suave pelaje de su gato y sin padecer un par de confusas pesadillas que la despertaron un par de veces.

* * *

Naraku siempre había dormido como un bebé. A pesar de que no era un buen ejemplo a seguir para quien lo conociera realmente, y tenía cola que le pisaran, él dormía con la conciencia fría y, consecuentemente, tranquila, pero esa vez fue diferente. A veces Naraku sufría de insomnio por razones que ni él mismo entendía, a veces se desvelaba un poco trabajando, pero desde la universidad se había acostumbrado a esas cosas… por otro lado, esa noche fue muy diferente, y a pesar de que no era una persona impresionable y tenía unos nervios de acero, aquello realmente le sacó un susto.

Había estado durmiendo con relativa tranquilidad, a pesar de que sentía los pies calientes, contrarrestando la rara sensación con un intenso frio, como si hubiera una bolsa de hielo bajo las sabanas o tuviese una cuerda congelada atada a sus talones. Ya bien entrada la madrugada, fue abruptamente despertado por una llamada a su celular, el cual siempre dejaba a lado de su cama.

Naraku despertó sobresaltado, con el cabello un poco enmarañado y cara de pocos amigos. Revisó su despertador y vio que eran las dos de la mañana. ¿Quién carajo llamaba a semejante hora? Se preguntó resoplando con fastidio. Ni siquiera él era tan inoportuno. Aun así Naraku tomó el celular, aunque al principio dejó que sonara hasta que se detuviera, pero pasados los cinco timbrazos, simplemente no pudo ignorarlo.

Mascullando un par de palabrotas, el hombre tomó su celular y revisó el numero de quién lo llamaba, con la blanca luz de la pantalla golpeándolo directamente en el rostro y haciéndolo entrecerrar los ojos, pero de inmediato los abrió como platos cuando vio el numero de quién marcaba.

"444444444".

Una serie interminable de cuatros aparecían en la pantalla. Un numero de pésimo augurio, sin otro significado más que el de la muerte, y era imposible pensar que alguien tuviera semejante número de teléfono. No era un hombre supersticioso, pero no le gustaban las bromas y eso no podía ser normal. Naraku, confundido, apagó el celular y los timbrazos se detuvieron. Arrojó el aparato a su escritorio y ahí se quedó. Se le quedó viendo unos instantes, tratando de encontrarle una lógica al asunto. El teléfono volvió a sonar, a pesar de que él mismo lo había apagado. La luz iluminó los alrededores del escritorio y entre tanto, Naraku se dio cuenta de que no estaba la perla que había encontrado esa tarde.

Una especie de desesperación lo invadió, entre el miedo inexplicable y una extraña angustia al ver que la perla no estaba ahí. Se sentó en la cama, tratando de calmarse, cuando volvió a sentir los pies calientes y aquella sensación fría rodeando sus talones. Las sabanas que lo cubrían sobre las piernas comenzaron a moverse. Naraku no pudo reaccionar del todo bien. Su primer instinto fue echarse hacia atrás hasta chocar contra el respaldo de la cama, mientras el bulto que movía las sabanas se erguía como en una especie de bola, como si fuese una persona encorvada.

Eso era demasiado hasta para él. Lo primero que quiso hacer al ver semejante cosa fue quitarse al carajo de la cama y levantar las sabanas para ver qué demonios era, esperando que se tratase de alguno de sus hermanos jugándole una pésima broma, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera moverse, como si aquella cosa bajo las sabanas le leyera el pensamiento, sintió que algo lo tomó de los tobillos y lo jaló con fuerza, pero no la suficiente como para tirar demás, y eso sólo porque Naraku se agarró de las orillas del colchón.

Estuvo a punto de gritarle a Byakuya que se dejara de bromas y que lo iba a moler a golpes, pero algo pareció tomarlo del brazo y poner un objeto en su mano. Por puro instinto Naraku abrió la palma de su mano y se encontró ahí la perla, ahora no tan asustado, queriendo pensar que era Byakuya pero… seguían sin cuadrarle las cosas.

¿Cómo mierda Byakuya iba a entrar a su habitación si él siempre ponía llave a su puerta por las noches?

Cuando recordó aquel detalle miró al picaporte de su puerta, y la encontró intacta. Entonces sí se puso nervioso. Por puro instinto tomó las sabanas y las separó de su cuerpo.

La cara de una mujer pálida apareció, con el cuerpo sobre el suyo. Su rostro era espeluznante y simplemente no podía tratarse de Kagura. Tenía el rostro salpicado con sangre y la misma escurría a través de su frente y mejillas. Los mechones de cabello le caían sobre la cara y tenía la boca y los ojos abiertos de una manera que simplemente resultaba inhumana. Escuchó entonces el mismo traqueteo que escuchó cuando lo llamaron dentro de la casa, y en ese punto y a pesar de la imagen que tenía frente a él, Naraku quedó paralizado, con un grito atorado en la garganta y los músculos del cuello tensos como una liga a punto de romperse. Sintió el estomago vacio, como si le hubiesen arrancado las entrañas y el alma, y las piernas más calientes que nunca. Un escalofrío se incrusto en su nuca cuando vio la cara de la mujer acercarse a la suya mientras sus brazos se estiraban hasta que sus manos tocaron su rostro, enredando los dedos entre sus cabellos enmarañados.

Naraku sintió ganas de gritar por pura desesperación al verse paralizado y acosado por lo que sea que fuera eso, incluso si se trataba de una pesadilla, quería gritar para despertar mientras veía impotente como el rostro de la mujer se acercaba cada vez más a él, con un movimiento rápido y a la vez pausado, como si tuviese roto el cuello y la cabeza se le ladeara de un lado a otro. El traqueteo sonó aun más intenso en sus oídos y cuando los enormes ojos de la mujer miraron directamente los suyos, como si quisieran traspasarlo, y vio su boca abierta de manera descomunal como si quisiera devorarlo, simplemente gritó de pura desesperación y cerró los ojos con fuerza, sin poder soportar un segundo más aquella terrorífica imagen.

Naraku escuchó su propio grito, seguido de un movimiento que ni siquiera pensó y despertó por completo cuando sintió como su cuerpo caía de la cama y finalmente se estrellaba contra el suelo. Se golpeó la cabeza y el hombro y soltó un gemido de dolor, pero apenas cayó de espaldas, se irguió como pudo y sin siquiera levantarse se echó hacia atrás hasta chocar contra la otra pared de su habitación, sin dejar de mirar su cama.

Naraku sentía que apenas podía respirar y por un momento pensó que le iba a dar un infarto o que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca. Respirando entrecortadamente y más asustado que nunca en su vida, observó con recelo su cama. Estaba igual que siempre a excepción de las sábanas desacomodadas, colgando medio enredadas por una de esquinas. Naraku recordó súbitamente lo que había visto como si le estuviese pasando de nuevo y su primera reacción fue levantarse y quitar las sábanas por completo. Debajo de ellas no encontró nada más que el propio colchón.

—¿Qué carajo fue eso?— murmuró, apenas respirando y sintiendo el sudor frío en su frente. Se quitó el cabello de la cara y sin atreverse a sentarse de nuevo en su cama, sintió algo extraño dentro de su mano derecha, cerrada en un fuerte puño. Estaba tan fuertemente cerrada que lo sea que tuviera dentro de ella ya lo estaba lastimando. Naraku abrió la mano, y se encontró con la perla.

* * *

Kagura pasó la noche removiéndose sobre su propia cama, enredándose ella sola entre las cobijas y dándose manotazos en la cara medio inconsciente y adormilada. Sentía como pelos y cosas delgadas pasándole todo el tiempo por el rostro. Debido a su cansada rutina, Kagura tenía el sueño más pesado de todos sus hermanos y dormía como roca, pero después de un buen rato de estar soportando aquello, alguna especie de reacción automática la obligó a abrir los ojos, medio asustada, pensando que se le había subido algún bicho a la cara.

Para su fortuna, no se encontró con ningún insecto, pero frunció el ceño cuando vio que estaba completamente rodeada por gatos negros. Sin poder despertar por completo, Kagura observó con recelo a su alrededor. Había un montón de gatos negros caminando de un lado a otro por todo el piso de su habitación, maullando, y otros tanto se movían sobre la cama y ella, acomodándose sobre su cuerpo como si los hubiera tenido toda la vida, cuando ni siquiera había llegado a tener un pez de mascota.

—Qué sueño tan loco…— susurró adormilada, tapándose la cara con las manos. Ese gato que la había atacado, tenía que aceptarlo, la había asustado mucho, tanto que ahora parecía tener pesadillas con él, sin embargo no se quedó pensando en que sólo se trataba de un sueño cuando sintió un ardor insoportable sobre los rasguños que el mismo gato le había provocado en el pecho, y apenas comenzó a sentirlos, escuchó como todos los gatos comenzaban a maullar con un chillido insoportable, como si los estuviesen llevando al matadero.

El intolerable chillido le martilló las sienes como si le metieran un taladro por cada uno de sus oídos y sin pensarlo se quitó las manos de la cara. La miraba fijamente un niño sentado al lado de su cama, pálido como nieve y con cabello, ojos y ojeras increíblemente oscuras, pero lo que la obligó a echarse hacia atrás hasta chocar con la pared y soltar todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones, fue el darse cuenta que era de la boca abierta de ese niño de donde salía el coro de maullidos de gato, y su boca era completamente negra, como si no tuviera dientes, lengua ni nada, como si fuera sólo un cuerpo vacio sustituido por un abismo amoldado a su infantil cuerpo.

La garganta de Kagura se paralizó y no fue siquiera para gritar, ni siquiera respirar, mientras miraba con horror al niño ese y a la manada de gatos que no dejaban de observarla con aquellos ojos amarillos que brillaban en la oscuridad. Sólo el intenso dolor en los rasguños de su pecho logró sacarla de aquel estático trance y cuando bajó por pura inercia la mirada hacia las heridas, todo ser ajeno a su habitación desapareció como si nunca hubieran estado ahí, y el escándalo se detuvo en seco, dejando en su lugar un silencio tan imperante que resultaba quizá hasta más siniestro.

Kagura levantó la vista completamente aterrorizada y con una sensación de querer reírse por soñar cosas tan extrañas y por sentirse ahora, relativamente, segura, pero el gusto no le duró mucho cuando se dio cuenta que de sus rasguños escurrían unos hilillos de sangre. Se asustó un poco cuando vio como la sangre comenzaba a manchar su blusa. ¿Se habría rascado durante la noche abriéndose las costras de sangre? Kagura no se detuvo demasiado a pensarlo y lo primero que quiso hacer fue salir de su habitación, aunque al tocar el suelo sintió que por un momento sus piernas la traicionaban.

Medio tambaleándose, salió de su habitación, encontrándose con la casa completamente oscura. Sintió un vacio incomodo en el estomago y prácticamente corrió al baño y se encerró ahí, no sin antes encender la luz. Ya tranquila, se permitió respirar y soltar un suspiro de alivio. Sentía el rostro frio y cuando se miró en el espejo del baño se encontró con que estaba pálida, y eso que se bronceaba con facilidad. Se restregó las manos contra el rostro jurándose a sí misma que jamás volvería a ver películas de terror aunque sus hermanos se burlaran de ella, y se acercó al lavabo para limpiarse.

—Estúpido gato…— masculló con repulsión mojando la herida y limpiándola con una toalla. Se quedó ensimismada deteniendo el pequeño flujo de sangre que parecía no detenerse y por un momento olvidó la pesadilla que había tenido, y cuando finalmente terminó, levantó la vista para toparse con su reflejo en el espejo, sólo que en lugar de encontrarse con su cara, se encontró con una especie de reflejo sobre el suyo, algo traslucido que no distinguió muy bien pero que parecía un rostro, junto con el sonido de un traqueteo ensordecedor que se le metió en el alma como una serie de agudas punzadas.

Kagura no pudo suprimir el grito de terror que salió de su boca y sin pensarlo golpeó el espejo, y en cuanto lo tocó, la imagen desapareció tan rápido como llegó. Kagura miró entonces sólo su rostro, deformado por el miedo, y caminó hacia atrás topándose con la propia puerta del baño. Al chocar con ella sus rodillas tambalearon y sus piernas perdieron toda fuerza y cayó al piso, con la respiración agitada y con ambas manos sobre el pecho, sintiendo su corazón latir con una rapidez que resultaba preocupante.

Se quedó unos momentos así, mirando con miedo el espejo, que seguía como siempre, como si nada raro hubiese aparecido ahí, y confundida como nunca lo había estado. ¿Acaso seguía dormida y había caminando sonámbula? Se preguntó Kagura, cuando un solitario ruido la distrajo, obligándola a mirar al otro extremo del baño al tiempo que sentía otra oleada de miedo recorrerla de pies a cabeza.

La llave de la regadera goteaba, y la bañera estaba a rebozar de agua.

* * *

Aunque el sol se filtraba por las cortinas de la ventana de la sala y sus hermanos ya se habían despertado y estaban en la cocina removiendo trastes y preparando el café, Naraku apenas fue capaz de despertarse. Frunció el ceño confundido cuando se encontró así mismo despertando en el sofá de la sala, preguntándose qué demonios hacía ahí, pero recordó la razón por la cual había decidido pasar el resto de la noche ahí, y sintió un escalofrío de miedo y repulsión recorrerlo. Ni loco habría pasado la noche en su cama, no después de lo que había soñado, y aunque le costaría un par de burlas terminó por irse a dormir al sofá.

—¿Qué pasó, Naraku? ¿Qué haces dormido en el sofá?— inquirió Kagura con una sonrisa que anunciaba algún comentario burlón, mientras se ponía frente a él con una taza de café en la mano. Naraku ni la miró.

—¿Acaso mojaste la cama y tuviste que venir a dormir a la sala?— la joven soltó un par de risillas, casi al tiempo que Byakuya aparecía a su lado con una sopa instantánea en la mano, observando con curiosidad a su hermano mayor, quien luchaba para desperezarse.

—No te burles, Kagura— dijo el menor de los hermanos —No eres el único que tuvo pesadillas anoche— agregó con fastidio, mirando a Naraku.

—¿De qué hablas?— murmuró el aludido con voz ronca, tallándose los ojos. Byakuya se encogió de hombros antes de decir algo, pero ninguno de los dos notó que Kagura miraba con bastante interés a Byakuya.

—Te escuché gritar anoche— comentó Byakuya sentándose en el sofá y dándole un bocado a su sopa —Yo también tuve pesadillas—

—¿Enserio?— preguntó Kagura, haciéndose tonta. Tal parece que sus dos hermanos también habían tenido una mala noche como ella —¿Y se puede saber qué soñaste?— preguntó la joven, intentando parecer lo más indiferente posible, mientras Naraku se levantaba para ir por su café. Kagura tenía sus razones para indagar; no sólo había tenido horribles pesadillas, sino que al despertar, encontró que toda su cama estaba llena de pelos negros, como de gato.

Byakuya hizo ademán de que lo esperaran mientras terminaba de masticar su bocado.

—Sí, verán, tuve una pesadilla realmente horrible— dijo sin tapujo ni pudor alguno —Soñé con una onryo—

—¿Una onryo?— inquirió Naraku desde la cocina, asomándose a la sala.

—Sí, ¿no saben qué es?— pero Byakuya no esperó respuesta alguna de sus hermanos —Una onryo es el fantasma vengativo de una mujer que murió en circunstancias dolorosas y crueles, o que no tuvo un funeral adecuado. Como mueren en medio de situaciones horribles, usualmente a causa de sus maridos o amantes, su ultimo recuerdo del mundo son los sentimientos de rencor y odio, y sus almas quedan tan dañadas e intranquilas que tienen que regresar al mundo físico para vengarse de todo aquel que se cruce con ellas, o bien, de todo aquel idiota que pase cerca del lugar donde murieron. Dicen que en esos lugares, donde pasan cosas tan horribles, se queda impregnada la energía del alma de esa persona y entonces se forma una maldi…—

—Sí, sí, no somos tontos— interrumpió Kagura antes de darle un sorbo a su café —Sabemos qué es una onryo—

—Pues soñé que esta onryo se aparecía en mi habitación, en una esquina del techo y… ¡ugh, me da escalofríos recordarlo!— exclamó temblando, haciendo una pausa antes de atreverse a proseguir —Y entonces, no sé, como que nada más era un montón de cabello negro que se movía en la esquina del techo y poco a poco fue bajando hasta acorralarme contra la pared, y cuando estuvo cerca de mí, su cara salió de entre todo su cabello y sus ojos se voltearon hacia mí y me miraron, como si hubieran dado vuelta dentro de sus cuencas—

Kagura pasó su vista por Naraku y después por Byakuya, como esperando alguna reacción. A ella, por lo menos, la siniestra narración de la pesadilla de su hermano la había dejado con dudas y un poco perturbada. La imagen de la mujer que Byakuya describía tenía cierto parecido con la cara que había visto en el espejo del baño, pensando que había caminando sonámbula. Naraku se lo guardó, pero también encontró cierta similitud con la mujer de su pesadilla y con la de la pesadilla de Byakuya.

—Linda historia para comenzar la mañana…— fue lo único que la chica atinó a decir.

La casa quedó en un silencio incomodo, y sus hermanos se quedaron mirando con aprehensión a Byakuya, quien a su vez los miraba como no entendiendo qué pasaba o por qué las caras de angustia… era demasiado tenso para él.

—¡Booh!— exclamó de pronto Byakuya, sin avisar ni nada, provocando que sus dos hermanos se sobresaltaran al mismo tiempo. Enseguida se partió de la risa.

—¡Joder, déjate de bromas!— Naraku pateó con fuerza el respaldo del sillón donde estaba sentado su hermano, haciéndolo derramar parte del liquido caliente de la sopa.

Byakuya soltó un gemido de dolor cuando el agua caliente cayó sobre sus manos y balbuceó algo de _"¡me quemó!_" para después correr a la cocina a lavarse, mientras Kagura lo seguía con la mirada, indiferente al dolor de su hermano. Cosas como esas eran de todos los días entre ella y sus hermanos y ya estaba acostumbrada.

—Siempre te he dicho que la sopa instantánea no es un buen desayuno— le dijo con sarcasmo, mientras Naraku daba un último sorbo a su café para retirarse y cambiarse de ropa, y aunque se fingió indiferente, el saber que Byakuya, y probablemente también Kagura, habían tenido pesadillas espeluznantes por la noche, cuando ninguno de ellos antes había sido asustadizo, lo dejó completamente mosqueado, pero le tranquilizó enormemente sentir que tenía la perla dentro de la bolsa de su pantalón.

* * *

**Bueno, pues como pueden ver en este capítulo se explican unas cuantas cosas más. Sólo para aclarar lo del principio, Kayako, quien es el fantasma que aparece en la casa de la película The Grudge, ambiente en el cual estoy situando la historia, como se dijo, es una onryo. Ya antes aclaré qué es una onryo, un fantasma vengativo del folclore japonés, los cuales usualmente se presentan (al menos, que yo sepa a partir del periodo Edo) con la apariencia de una mujer pálida, con vestido o kimono blanco, usados para los funerales, y el cabello despeinado, eso, porque según sé, se creía que el cabello tenía alma, así que las mujeres procuraban tenerlo bonito y largo, pero como la onryo es el alma de una persona corrompida y consumida por un odio intenso, el cabello adquiere la apariencia de su misma alma corrompida, pero no estoy del todo segura, y sipi, se supone que la casa a donde entraron Naraku y sus hermanos está maldita, ya que fue ahí donde Kayako y su hijo (hasta el gato) fueron asesinados, y todo aquel que entre ahí tendrá que enfrentarse a la maldición dejada en ese lugar.**

**Como pueden ver, a Kikyou también la persigue, pero más adelante se explicará el por qué, y el por qué la Perla de Shikon estaba ahí. Con respecto a eso, en este fic la Perla de Shikon es verdadera, o sea, no es una simple piedra, y Kikyou es una sacerdotisa con poderes reales, y como sabemos la Perla de Shikon es una mina de oro para los seres sobrenaturales, es por eso que Naraku, aunque sin saberlo, no la quiere soltar. Digamos que eso lo hará un tanto inmune a la maldición, pero no del todo. **

**Y bueno, espero que ahora que ya comenzaron las apariciones de verdad se hayan sentido en ambiente. Por mi parte me aterró un poco, porque además tengo la mala manía de escribir por las noches xD pero no sé ustedes. **

**Y bueno, creo que no tengo más por aclarar, espero que hayan disfrutado el fic y muchas gracias a quienes dejaron review.**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	3. Byakuya

**Byakuya**

Naraku no fue a trabajar como todos los días. Se reportó enfermo, y dijo que el trabajo que tenía pendiente lo haría en casa y lo mandaría por correo, pero tampoco hizo trabajo alguno. Cuando estuvo a unas cuantas calles de distancia del edificio, súbitamente se volvió sobre sus pasos y decidió no ir. Estaba demasiado intranquilo y la palabra _onryo _no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza. En lugar de eso, fue a la biblioteca. Buscar algo en internet no era para nada fiable y estaba seguro de que encontraría muchas tonterías. Un libro era mucho más objetivo, pero no tenía mucho por dónde iniciar, sólo la palabra onryo y el origen de los cuarzos rosas como sus únicas pistas.

* * *

Byakuya fue a la universidad con su mismo semblante despreocupado. A pesar de las pesadillas y de sentir aun la incómoda sensación que le habían dejado, y aunque era un tanto supersticioso, no era el tipo de chico que se preocupara demasiado por las cosas, ni por los pequeños o grandes problemas. Su filosofía era que, si tienes un problema que tiene arreglo, ¿para qué preocuparse? Y si no lo tiene, ¿para qué preocuparse? Además, siempre terminaba arreglándoselas de una u otra forma.

El chico entró al salón, con cierto dejo de flojera. Después de todo no había tenido buena noche. Se dirigió a un asiento y dejó ahí sus cosas, y a los pocos segundos se le acercaron tres chicos con semblante serio.

—Byakuya, ¿dónde te habías metido?— exclamó uno de ellos. En pocos segundos fue rodeado por los tres y Byakuya se sintió como animal acorralado en matadero.

—Te estuvimos llamando ayer durante toda la tarde— dijo la única chica del grupo.

—¿Me llamaron?— replicó Byakuya, arqueando las cejas —No recibí ninguna llamada— agregó desconcertado, sacando su celular. El registro no tenía llamadas ni mensajes perdidos.

—¡Aun tenemos lo del trabajo!— dijo el tercero de ellos —¿Avanzaste?—

El joven cerró los ojos con fuerza y le dieron ganas de darse de topes contra la pared. ¿Cómo se le pudo haber olvidado lo del trabajo en equipo? Aun hacía falta seleccionar y revelar sus fotos, y no había avanzado nada, y sólo le quedaban un par de días para terminarlo. Los chicos se miraron con fastidio al ver la obvia expresión de su compañero.

—En dos días es la entrega— sentenció la joven con preocupación.

—Te estuvimos llamando para que no lo olvidaras—

—Chicos, lo siento mucho— se disculpó Byakuya —Les juro que no recibí ninguna llamada, creo que ayer por la tarde el teléfono estuvo fallando o algo. A mi hermano también le estuvo fallando el celular y yo no recibí nada— ante la declaración los chicos se miraron confusos, pensando que se trataba de uno de los tantos pretextos que Byakuya solía inventarse a veces. Tokio no era un buen lugar para que la conexión telefónica fallara, así que era raro que algo así sucediera, y si pasaba, enseguida se convertía en tema de conversación.

—Para nada— dijeron un par de ellos —Nuestros celulares estuvieron funcionando sin problemas—

Byakuya frunció el entrecejo, contrariado. ¿Cómo era posible que sólo a su hermano y a él le hubiesen fallado los móviles la tarde anterior?

—Bueno, no se preocupen— exclamó Byakuya, sonriendo —Si es necesario me quedaré en el cuarto de revelado hasta terminar el trabajo— afirmó, resignándose a que tendría que pasar tiempo extra en la escuela. Sus compañeros lo miraron con cierto enfado, pero le dieron oportunidad. Byakuya era muy bueno trabajando, además de creativo, su problema es que se distraía con cierta facilidad y era dado a tomarse todo a la ligera, y a veces caía en la irresponsabilidad.

El chico se sintió ligeramente apenado y se quedó aplanado en su asiento, preparándose mentalmente para pasar el resto del día en la facultad. Y eso que él tenía planes de llamar a Jakotsu para salir a divertirse esa noche, a pesar de que sólo era miércoles. Tendría que cancelar. Lo que no podía entender es por qué su celular había fallado, incluido el de su hermano, y cómo es que no se había acordado del trabajo.

* * *

Internet era un asco. Naraku encontraba pura basura, así que se fue a la biblioteca. Ahí buscó libros sobre piedras, minerales y demás cosas relacionadas con el tema. Por supuesto, que encontró información científica y más fidedigna con respecto a aquel pedazo de cuarzo rosa que había encontrado, y que por alguna razón, lo obligaba a querer saber más sobre él. De hecho, estaba un poco alarmado. Era alguien bastante desvergonzado, pero no solía faltar al trabajo por una nimiedad como esa; al final se lo atribuyó al hecho de que, cuando se obsesionaba con algo, realmente podía caer en una tremenda terquedad.

Si bien la información que encontró fue mucho más objetiva, eso no le ayudó en nada. Sí, era un cuarzo, pero no entendía porque venía colgado a una especie de rosario sintoísta. Algo debía de tener relacionado con el sintoísmo. Entre los libros sobre piedras que tomó, procuró agarrar también un par de libros sobre leyendas antiguas y religión. Encontró muchas cosas, pero la mayoría no le interesaban, sólo hubo una leyenda que llamó su atención, dentro de un libro desgastado y viejo, que al parecer no había sido muy popular; parecía estar demasiado especializado como para el gusto popular.

Ahí encontró finalmente algo relacionado con una dichosa perla mágica que se asemejaba a un cuarzo rosa. Según la leyenda, la joya había sido codiciada por toda clase de monstruos, ogros, malos espíritus y demonios, cuando supuestamente los demonios caminaban sobre la tierra. La "_Perla de Shikon_", como era llamada en el cuento, proporcionaba poderes inimaginables a aquellos que la tuvieran en su poder, incluso a los humanos, si es que estos encontraban la manera de usarla a su favor a pesar de su condición humana. También, según la leyenda, se decía que la perla se había mantenido escondida durante el paso de los siglos, siempre al cuidado de poderosas sacerdotisas capaces de purificarla y protegerla de que cayera en manos equivocadas, y que aun hasta ahora existía.

Eso parecía una historia sacada de un anime o algo así, pensó Naraku.

Era extraño, porque la información que encontró en internet, la cual él consideraba basura, le atribuía poderes de sanación al cuarzo, y el cuento contaba algo más o menos similar, sólo que mucho más dual y crudo. Y más real, por así decirlo. Los poderes de la perla se amoldaban a los deseos y sentimientos de quien la poseyera. Si la persona que lo tenía en sus manos era bondadosa y sin malas intenciones, la perla se mantenía pura, por eso debía estar al cuidado de sacerdotisas que se mantuvieran en un constante trabajo propio de purificación, pero si caía en las manos de alguien malvado, se corrompía, e incluso se volvía más poderosa. Sus poderes tenían tanto alcance, que según la leyenda, con un solo fragmento se podía mantener con vida a alguien ya fallecido, alargar la vida de un anciano moribundo o controlar toda clase de ánimas, demonios y monstruos. Incluso cambiar la condición humana a la de un demonio.

Tal parece que las supuestas habilidades que se le daban a una simple piedra dependían de la época.

—Qué montón de basura— escupió Naraku cerrando el libro de golpe y recargándose en la silla. Ya era tarde. Cuando miró el reloj de su celular se dio cuenta de que ya eran las tres. En unas pocas horas comenzaría a anochecer y debía pasar a encontrarse con Byakuya e ir por Kagura.

Cuando Naraku vio su celular, recordó súbitamente el sueño que había tenido en la noche, aquella llamada de celular que había recibido.

"4444444"

—Imposible— pensó, viéndose tentado a revisar el registro de llamadas. En la mañana había encontrado su celular apagado, tal y como había soñado que lo había hecho. Quizás alguien sí le habló en la noche y él había estado medio sonámbulo y no se percató de ello. Es más, es posible que aquel sueño raro que había tenido se sintiera tan vivido a causa de eso. Nunca había sufrido de sonambulismo, pero, ¿por qué no? Había estado un poco presionado los últimos días, y desde su accidente de vez en cuando tenía malas noches.

Naraku le dio un vistazo a la perla, la cual descansaba sobre el escritorio, a un lado de la pequeña pila de libros que había revisado. Al carajo, murmuró. Se quitaría la curiosidad de encima. Tecleó hasta el registro de llamadas y buscó aquel número raro, casi seguro de que no encontraría nada.

Pero sí lo encontró. La larga e interminable serie de cuatros estaba ahí, registrada como llamada perdida. A Naraku se le heló la sangre y sin siquiera pensarlo la borró del historial. Ya sin miedo, aunque con un extraño escalofrío en la nuca, se forzó a repasar las imágenes que había soñado. La mujer pálida que apareció entre las sabanas, su voz, ese traqueteo extraño, la supuesta Perla de Shikon en sus manos cuando despertó.

Naraku negó con la cabeza. ¿Qué estupideces estaba pensando? De pronto se acordó del sueño que su hermano había tenido con una onryo, y sin siquiera pensarlo el recuerdo del traqueteo del fantasma de su sueño lo asemejó con el que había escuchado en la casa la tarde anterior, cuando pensó que el móvil le estaba fallando a causa de una mala recepción. Todo se estaba volviendo muy raro, y Naraku de inmediato pensó que sólo se estaba sugestionando.

Mataría a Byakuya por meterle ideas raras en la cabeza.

Con el pensamiento de cómo hacerlo pagar, se volvió otra vez sobre la lectura del libro y la Perla de Shikon, la cual había dejado a medias. Lo que encontró fue aun más interesante que toda la sarta de supersticiones que había leído antes.

Supuestamente, la Perla de Shikon siempre había estado al cuidado de sacerdotisas, resguardada dentro de templos. Aquel historiador aseguraba que la misteriosa joya aun existía, y que a pesar de que había intentado investigar más a fondo, la supuesta sacerdotisa que cuidaba de la perla en la actualidad, le había impedido indagar más.

El lugar donde supuestamente se hallaba era un pequeño templo en el mismo Tokio, con al menos 500 o 600 años de antigüedad, donde se hablaba abiertamente de la Perla de Shikon, y que según sus sospechas, era el mismo lugar donde ahora se encontraba en la actualidad.

El templo Higurashi.

—Ja, no puede ser…— espetó Naraku, ironizando una sonrisa mezcla de fastidio y malicia. Ese era el mismo templo donde estaba una vieja conocida: Kikyou. Ya decía él que por alguna razón la Perla hacía que se acordaba de ella sin explicación alguna. La supuesta Perla de Shikon, protagonista de aquellas leyendas y ese estudio, era protegida por la misma Kikyou, dentro del templo de su familia, que si mal no recordaba, era de la familia de su prima, una tal Kagome. Ahora su duda era qué demonios hacía la Perla de Shikon dentro de la casa donde sus hermanos y él habían irrumpido la tarde anterior. Parecía demasiada coincidencia, y cuando se trataba de Kikyou y él, no había lugar para las coincidencias.

* * *

A Byakuya ya le andaba porque se terminara su última clase. Sólo unos veinte minutos más y se tomaría un breve descanso para comer algo y ponerse a trabajar en su parte del proyecto. Si tardaba más estaría ahí hasta las siete u ocho, y quería salir aunque fuera más o menos temprano para irse de farra con Jakotsu. Además, se estaba durmiendo. La clase era interesante, pero la odiosa voz del profesor resultaba arrulladora. Miró a su alrededor tratando de desperezarse y evitando caer de boca contra el escritorio. Se encontró con un par de compañeros más que luchaban por mantener los ojos abiertos.

Byakuya se sonrió un poco, saliendo un poco de su flojera. De pronto sintió algo pasarle por los pies. Pensó que había sido alguna brisa, pero cuando bajó la vista hacia sus piernas, vio que un gato negro le pasaba entre ellas y se restregaba contra sus talones y pantorrillas con cariño.

—¿Qué demonios…?— susurró Byakuya en voz muy baja, observando el gato, que seguía dando vueltas entre sus piernas. ¿De dónde había salido? Se preguntaba, ¿y por qué nadie más lo notaba? Byakuya iba a hacer una pequeña interrupción a la clase para preguntar de quién era el gato, pero justo cuando iba a levantar la mano, el maestro se dio la vuelta y avisó que la clase había terminado, haciéndolo detenerse en seco. Miró rápidamente a su alrededor y vio cómo todos los demás comenzaban a guardar sus cosas con prisa, ansiosos por salir de clase.

Byakuya bajó nuevamente la vista buscando al gato, pero ya no estaba. Arrugó el entrecejo y se levantó, tratando de encontrarlo con la mirada, pero lo único que veía eran las baldosas blancas del piso, atestadas de pies presurosos y bancos.

—Esperamos el trabajo— le recordó uno de sus compañeros de equipo con mirada inquisitiva, dándole una palmada en la espalda. Byakuya se sobresaltó un poco y sólo pudo atinar a asentir con la cabeza y asegurar que ese mismo día estaría terminado.

* * *

Eran las cinco de la tarde y Byakuya aun no podía terminar. Por lo menos necesitaría una hora más para terminar por completo, y probablemente al día siguiente necesitaría un rato más. El proceso de selección le estaba costando mucho trabajo, por alguna razón no podía concentrarse por completo, escuchaba un constante zumbido en sus oídos y no sabía por qué, pero tampoco pudo quitárselo de encima.

En pocas palabras, le estaba yendo muy mal, tenía un constante vacío seco en el estomago, como si no hubiera comido nada en todo el día. Las fotos no terminaban de revelarse, de hecho, parecía que se estaban tardando más de la cuenta, y Byakuya estaba cada vez más desesperado, además ya había arruinado un par de ellas debido a la rara variación de tiempo que les estaba tomando para revelarse. No iba a alcanzar a salir para cuando Naraku pasara por él para después ir por Kagura, así que decidió llamarlo para avisarle que llegaría tarde a casa y que no lo esperaran.

Tomó su celular y marcó el número, que sabía de memoria, mientras enfocaba la vista en una fotografía dentro del químico para revelar; no se podía dar el lujo de arruinar más fotos. Hubo un par de timbrazos antes de que se escuchara el sonido de alguien contestando.

—¿Naraku? Soy Byakuya— dijo, sin darle tiempo a su hermano de decir nada. Su voz hizo eco en el lugar —Solo quería avisarte que tengo un par de tareas atrasadas que estoy hacien…—

Un traqueteo comenzó a sonar a través de la bocina. Byakuya sintió su cuerpo temblar de manera automática, deteniéndose, y extrañado escuchó con atención aquel ruido rasposo.

—¿Naraku?— dijo, pero el traqueteo continuó. Ni por la mente le pasó que fuera una broma de su hermano, él no tenía mucho sentido de humor; el de las bromas pesadas era él. La única explicación lógica que encontraba es que había mala recepción, de nuevo. Soltó un par de palabrotas, aun tratando de captar la señal y hablando al teléfono para ver si su hermano alcanzaba a escucharlo. Mientras tanto, el traqueteo se volvía cada vez más insoportable, tanto, que parecía que las paredes de la habitación absorbían aquel espantoso sonido.

Dio un vistazo a la foto que estaba revelando, y notó cómo los químicos dentro de la vasija comenzaron a oscurecerse sin razón, luego de que esta estuviera apunto de mostrar toda la imagen captada. Byakuya chasqueó la lengua y colgó de inmediato. Maldijo mentalmente para después tomar las pinzas y sacar la imagen. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando a la fotografía? El líquido rápidamente tomó una tonalidad profundamente negra para cuando Byakuya metió las pinzas para sacarla, mientras sentía que el alma se le iba del cuerpo. Sus compañeros lo iban a matar.

Cuando metió las pinzas, algo lo distrajo. Levantó la vista por pura inercia, y un montón de sombras en movimiento se apoderaron de todas las fotografías que estaban colgadas alrededor de la habitación.

Byakuya abrió los ojos, demasiado impactado como para reaccionar o pensar en algo. Su mente quedó en blanco por unos segundos. Su cuerpo se paralizó, como si le hubieran drenado toda la sangre del cuerpo, y entonces, una protuberancia empapada y negra salió de golpe de la vasija donde se encontraba la fotografía. En cuanto Byakuya vio eso, se echó hacia atrás, espantado y chocando contra una mesa. Entre las sombras que se movían de una foto a otra sin control, miró como la protuberancia se elevaba, hasta que se mostró el rostro de una mujer. Sólo sus ojos, el resto de su cara estaba oculta bajo el líquido negro.

Byakuya abrió los ojos de par en par, con un nudo en la garganta y un súbito vacio en el estomago. La mujer lo observaba directamente; Byakuya sintió la necesidad de correr lo más lejos de ahí, sentía las piernas fuertes a pesar de que los brazos le temblaban y el vacio de su estomago contrastaba con el peso que sentía incrustado en el pecho, pero los ojos de la mujer, inhumanamente oscuros, parecían tragarse toda su voluntad.

Era la onryo de su sueño, eran los mismos ojos. Byakuya sintió ganas de vomitar cuando un par de manos salieron lentamente de la vasija y se agarraron con suavidad de la orilla. Un zumbido le martillaba los oídos con la imagen roja y negra de la aparición, así como escuchaba el eco del mismo traqueteo que había escuchado en su celular.

La onryo se irguió por completo, como tratando de salir. Byakuya sintió como el estomago se le revolvía y escuchó un grotesco grito de ira salir de la boca de la mujer, retorcido y penetrante, al tiempo que todas las fotografías colgadas mostraban el ojo abierto de la mujer en un fondo absolutamente negro, mirándolo como si fuera una presa.

Finalmente reaccionó y salió corriendo de ahí, chocando en su camino con un estante y tirando varias cosas. Todos los ojos mostrados en las fotos lo siguieron hasta la salida. No se detuvo ni miró hacia atrás hasta que salió de la habitación de revelado, pero al darse la vuelta para cerrar, logró ver como la mujer corría hacia él, con los brazos extendidos y ensangrentados, gritando, y el cabello asqueroso, enmarañado y ocultándole el rostro. Antes de que lo alcanzara, Byakuya logró cerrar la puerta.

Se quedó unos momentos en el pasillo, observando la puerta, como esperando que la perilla comenzara a moverse, pero no pasó nada. Byakuya exhaló con fuerza y tomó una enorme bocanada de aire tras otra, dándose cuenta de que no había respirado. El corazón le latía a mil por hora y sus manos temblaban sin control, al igual que sus piernas. Estuvo a punto de desmayarse, pero cuando pensó en escapar, que no estaba del todo seguro ahí al recordar los abismales ojos que lo cazaron con la mirada, sintió como si tuviera una dolorosa inyección de adrenalina y desesperación que lo obligaron a ponerse en marcha.

Se dio la vuelta con la intención de salir y unos pasos más allá, se topó con el elevador. Sin pensarlo siquiera apretó todos los botones nerviosamente, y en cuanto las puertas se abrieron se metió ahí. Soltó un grito de espanto cuando se encontró con su propia imagen reflejada en los espejos dentro del mismo elevador.

—No puede ser— se repitió una y otra vez, sin aliento, recargándose contra uno de los espejos, sintiéndose de pronto tremendamente agotado. Tenía las manos heladas y sudorosas, y los acelerados latidos de su corazón intensificaban el nudo en su garganta y la boca del estomago.

Era la misma onryo con la que había soñado, de eso no tenía duda. Jamás se le podrían olvidar esos ojos que lo enfocaron. La misma sensación de miedo que sintió al ver sus ojos de pesadilla fue la misma que sintió al verla salir de la vasija. ¿Cómo era siquiera posible? Se dio cuenta de que aquello no había sido un sueño, había sido real. La propia revelación le detuvo el corazón por unos instantes. Se llevó las manos al rostro, sintiendo que aquello rebasaba sus límites. Nunca había creído esas cosas, nunca había visto nada extraño en su vida, ¿por qué de pronto estaba siendo acosado por un fantasma?

La respuesta dentro de su cabeza no tardó en formularse. Apenas veinticuatro horas antes había entrado a una casa supuestamente maldita, entre juegos y bromas morbosas. Después de lo que había visto, hasta el más ateo terminaría creyendo, pero Byakuya no podía pensar en otra cosa más que salir corriendo de ahí. De pronto se sintió seguro estando encerrado en el elevador, pero enseguida pasó a sentir terror cuando miles de ideas pasaron por su cabeza, preguntándose qué podía encontrar cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieran. Aun así, Byakuya se dio cuenta de algo.

El elevador no estaba yendo a ningún lado.

Echó un rápido vistazo a la pequeña pantalla que mostraba los números de los pisos. A pesar de que sentía el elevador moverse, solamente el numero cuatro se mostraba en él. Aparecía y desaparecía en fracciones de segundo, pero era el mismo número. Las luces dentro del elevador comenzaron a parpadear sin control, y entonces Byakuya comenzó a ponerse realmente nervioso. Una nueva oleada de miedo lo recorrió y volvió a quedarse sin aliento. Sabía que ella estaba ahí con él.

Estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre la puerta y pedir ayuda, cuando sintió un súbito frio que se deslizaba con gentileza por su nuca, y segundos después en sus mejillas. Un par de manos frías y pálidas le taparon el rostro, y entre los espacios que los dedos dejaron a través de sus ojos, lo último que Byakuya vio fueron las puertas del elevador abrirse, y a su hermano Naraku, ahí, observando impresionado cómo era jalado dentro del espejo, el cual tragó completo por completo a Byakuya, en un santiamén, y así de simple desapareció dentro de él, sin dejar rastro alguno, como si su existencia en ese mundo hubiera sido sólo una ilusión.

* * *

Kagura estaba terminando de ponerse su chamarra y acomodarse el cabello. Había sido un ensayo largo y sentía que no lo había hecho muy bien, a pesar de que los coreógrafos no le dijeron nada. Había tenido una noche pésima y se sentía adormilada. Cuando terminó de atarse el cabello, una compañera se acercó hasta el tocador para tomar su bolso.

—Hoy parecías muy distraída— observó la joven. Kagura no tenía una especial amistad con ninguna de sus compañeras ni con los demás bailarines, pero en un par de ocasiones la chica, Kazumi, había intercambiado palabras con Kagura y se había dado cuenta de que no era tan malhumorada como parecía, sólo había que agarrarla en un buen momento, aunque fueran escasos.

—Lo sé. No dormí muy bien— contestó Kagura, retocándose los labios.

—¿Van a pasar tus hermanos por ti?— Kagura soltó un bufido de fastidio que no pasó desapercibido por la joven. Se dio cuenta de que la había molestado y prefirió irse. Ni modo, Kazumi se quedó con las ganas de ver aunque fuera de lejos al hermano mayor de Kagura, que a pesar de que la chica decía era insoportable, a ella le parecía muy apuesto. El menor también, pero tenía la sospecha de que era gay. Kazumi se despidió rápidamente y dejó a Kagura sola, quien sólo termino de ponerse la bufanda y tomar su bolso.

Kagura apagó las luces de los camerinos y cerró la puerta con expresión agotada. Comenzó a recorrer los pasillos, dirigiéndose a la salida, donde seguramente tendría que esperar unos minutos a sus hermanos, pero a medio camino algo llamó su atención y la obligó a detenerse.

—¿Kazumi?— preguntó Kagura, pensando que se trataba de su compañera. Por alguna razón, estaba parada como tonta en medio de dos estantes de casilleros grises. La figura era claramente femenina, y estaba ataviada con un vestido blanco. El cabello largo y negro le caía al frente, ocultando su rostro —¿Por qué te cambiaste de ropa? ¿Qué haces ahí?— inquirió un tanto preocupada. ¿Qué podía decir? La chica le caía un poco bien, pero hacía frío y no entendía por qué de pronto se había cambiado de ropa, se había soltado el cabello y estaba ahí escondida, sin hacer nada.

—¿Es una estúpida broma?— exclamó Kagura, ahora molesta al no recibir respuesta. Un traqueteo comenzó a escucharse, como si saliera de las rejillas de ventilación. Kagura al principio pensó que se trataba de algún ruido de tuberías o algo, pero después se dio cuenta de que provenían del lugar donde se hallaba la chica.

—¿Kazumi?— murmuró Kagura, ahora nerviosa, sintiendo de pronto la atmosfera pesada y densa, tanto que sentía que en cualquier momento caería de rodillas. Las luces comenzaron a parpadear sin control, y un escalofriante tronido de huesos se escuchó cuando la chica en medio de los casilleros se movió de una manera inhumana. Su brazo se retorció de manera imposible, como si tuviera los huesos rotos, al igual que el tobillo que sobresalía de entre los casilleros, y cuando la cabeza de la mujer se ladeó hacia afuera y unos delgados espacios entre los mechones dejaron entrever su cara, el traqueteó se intensificó de un segundo a otro.

Kagura soltó un suspiro de miedo y se dio la vuelta de inmediato, comenzando a correr hacia la salida. Sentía el ruido de aquel traqueteo y tronidos de hueso persiguiéndola, pero en su carrera volteó un par de veces y no vio nada. Aun no así no se detuvo hasta que llegó a la puerta y salió a la carrera, atravesando parte del jardín.

—¡Fíjate!— Kagura chocó con alguien después de haber doblado una de las esquinas del edificio, provocando que gritara con fuerza, absolutamente aterrada. Casi se va de espaldas con el choque, pero Naraku alcanzó a tomarla del brazo para que no cayera.

—¡Naraku!— exclamó, casi sin aire. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía aliviada de ver a su hermano. Sintió como si sus piernas se debilitaran, como si hubiese corrido durante horas, y por pura inercia se acercó a su hermano, agarrándose de su chamarra, con las manos temblorosas y apenas respirando. Le importaba un carajo que fuera él, por lo menos se sentía más segura de saber que Naraku no era una cosa tan rara como la que se había encontrado en los camerinos.

Aun aterrada volteó y miró hacia todos lados, buscando cualquier cosa extraña. Estaba comenzando a anochecer y las sombras azules y negras que se formaban entre los arbustos y los arboles no la ayudaba a calmarse.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás loca o qué?— escupió Naraku con rudeza. No era nada usual que Kagura se pegara a él de esa forma, y estaba pálida, como si algo la hubiese asustado.

—Es que…— tartamudeó, separándose un poco de su hermano —Es que… no sé, vi algo raro en los camerinos— fue lo único que atinó a responder, mientras volteaba a ver a su hermano.

—¿De qué hablas?— espetó con fastidio.

—No lo sé, te juro que vi algo. Era como…—

—Ya déjate de tonterías, Kagura— la interrumpió —No me vas a decir que ahora ves cosas. Pareces una chiquilla—

—¡Hablo enserio!— exclamó su hermana, molesta. Era obvio que no le iba a creer, es más, ni siquiera ella sabía qué diablos había visto.

—Probablemente alguna de tus compañeras te jugó una broma. No seas dramática y ya vámonos— ordenó Naraku tomando a Kagura del brazo y obligándola a seguirlo. A los pocos segundos Kagura se soltó de su agarre, incomoda y molesta. Sí, se sentía más aliviada estando Naraku ahí, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que su hermano era un hígado.

* * *

El silencio entre ellos era más tenso y pesado que de costumbre, de hecho, no era usual. Usualmente Naraku caminaba con ese porte de arrogancia y esa mirada maquiavélica que no podía quitarse de encima, siempre frente a ella o con una actitud como de querer dominarla hasta con el sonido de sus pasos, pero esta vez Naraku había optado por caminar con lentitud, lado a lado, pero su rostro no mostraba más que una profunda seriedad, como si estuviese perdido dentro de su cabeza. La ignoraba por completo, cuando casi siempre la miraba algunas veces de soslayo, sólo para hacerla sentir que él estaba ahí y que ella no podía hacer nada.

De igual manera, Kagura no se habría percatado del inusual comportamiento de su hermano mayor de no ser porque ella también iba sumergida en sus propios pensamientos. Seguía a Naraku por pura inercia, ni siquiera sabía bien por dónde iban o si era el camino correcto para llegar a casa. Las imágenes de la rara mujer que vio en los camerinos seguían dándole vueltas en la cabeza, definitivamente no se trató de Kazumi; cada que recordaba su cabello o sus pálidos brazos cayendo con pesadez a los lados de su cuerpo, un escalofrío la recorría y atenuaba la fría brisa que le golpeaba el rostro. Si se había tratado de una broma para subirla a Youtube o algo por el estilo, mataría al causante, pensó, intentando tranquilizarse.

De pronto pasaron por una calle que ya habían visto la tarde anterior. Sin saber por qué, Kagura desvió la vista hacia la bifurcación lateral que había en la calle y se encontró con el callejón que conducía a la casa a la cual sus hermanos y ella habían entrado, cortesía de Byakuya.

Claro, pensó Kagura. El ambiente ahí se sentía tan raro porque no estaba Byakuya con ellos.

—¿Dónde está Byakuya?— preguntó Kagura por pura inercia, mirando hacia atrás, como tratando de comprobar si iba con ellos o no. Salió tan alterada del teatro que ni siquiera lo notó.

Naraku no contestó de inmediato, ni siquiera esbozó mueca alguna al escuchar el nombre de su hermano menor, a pesar de que se llevaban relativamente bien, a diferencia de Kagura.

—Se quedó en la universidad haciendo un trabajo. Llegará tarde—contestó escuetamente Naraku, sin siquiera mirar a Kagura. La joven torció la boca confundida. La voz de su hermano sonó automática, como si estuviera ensayada hasta el hartazgo, pero no dijo nada. Sabía que su hermano menor era un poco irresponsable en la escuela, no le extrañaba que a veces tuviera que quedarse hasta tarde en la facultad tratando de adelantar trabajos pendientes.

Se mantuvieron en silencio hasta llegar al departamento. Una vez ahí, Kagura tiró al sofá su chamarra, y a regañadientes fue a la cocina a preparar la cena. Naraku no tardaba en decirle qué quería comer, pero, para su enorme sorpresa, él simplemente arrojó al mismo sofá su saco, al tiempo que dejaba ahí mismo un par de libros que había sacado de la biblioteca.

A Kagura se le hizo raro. Usualmente, apenas llegaban a casa, Naraku la ponía hacer de comer sin darle tiempo de nada. No iba a reprocharle que de pronto un día el muy zángano comenzara a ocuparse de sus propias cosas y a ella dejara de tratarla como a una sirvienta, pero era extraño que el día anterior y ahora no estuviera ordenándole a todas horas.

—¿No vas a cenar?— inquirió Kagura, asomando la cabeza a la sala. Apenas alcanzó a ver a Naraku perderse en el pasillo que daba al baño.

—No, no tengo hambre— contestó con voz monótona. Kagura enseguida escuchó el sonido de la puerta del baño cerrándose y pocos segundos después el de la regadera. Naraku se estaba portando extraño, pero no es como si ella fuera a rogarle para hacerle la comida. Por ella, que se muriera de hambre, pensó, para después dirigir la vista al sofá, que con tantas cosas encima era un desastre.

—Pero sí deja sus cosas en todo en todos lados— refunfuñó Kagura quitando de mala gana el saco de su hermano. Entre tanto algo cayó al suelo y por poco le cae en los pies. Kagura bajó la vista fastidiada, encontrarse con dos libros. Se le hizo extraño. Su hermano usualmente sólo se dedicaba al trabajo y quien sabe a qué otras cosas, pero no era de interesarse en cosas como ¿leyendas del antiguo Japón?

Kagura frunció el ceño y se inclinó, recogiendo los libros. Dio un rápido vistazo hacia el baño. De pronto escuchó que el agua dejaba de correr. Conocía la rutina de su hermano; cuando estaba muy cansado o presionado, usualmente se quedaba un buen rato en la bañera. Tenía por lo menos media hora, ¿para qué? ni ella lo sabía, simplemente encontró interesante el par de libros que su hermano había llevado a casa, además de que la tenía intrigada su extraño comportamiento.

Abrió uno de los libros, curiosamente, este ya estaba marcado con un separador, y Kagura se puso a leer lo que decía.

* * *

Naraku cerró los ojos y se echó el cabello hacia atrás con suavidad. La frialdad del ambiente contrastaba con el vapor tibio que exhalaba el agua acumulada en la bañera, creando una patina ligera de agua en el espejo y la ventana. Los dedos fríos comenzaron a calentarse dentro del agua caliente y Naraku intentó relajarse, aunque no pudo.

Lo que había leído esa mañana no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza. Tampoco podía olvidar a su hermano menor, Byakuya, cuando lo vio desaparecer en el espejo sin dejar rastro, como si nunca hubiera existido. El estomago se le encogió cuando invocó en su mente la imagen del espectro que se lo llevó. ¿Qué iba a hacer? No sabía qué había pasado con su hermano, probablemente estaba muerto, pero sorprendentemente, no le importaba mucho, no sentía el dolor que se supone debe sentirse cuando se pierde a un pariente tan cercano, sobretodo en circunstancias tan… ¿sobrenaturales?

Naraku, a pesar de la mala relación que tenía con sus hermanos, un par de veces se preguntó qué sentiría si de pronto a alguno de ellos les pasara algo o murieran. Nunca pudo contestar a esa pregunta, probablemente porque nunca había sentido nada especial por ellos. Se soportaban como podían, y a pesar del lazo sanguíneo, nunca pudo sentir aquel sentimiento que se supone nace automáticamente a causa de la misma sangre. A veces creía que era un sociópata, pero eso no le quitaba el sueño.

La abrumadora desaparición de Byakuya era lo que menos le preocupaba. Ahora sabía que aquello no eran simples cuentos. Toda su vida había subestimado y se había burlado de aquellas supersticiones, de las creencias de su país y de las leyendas. Él se creía demasiado encima de fuerzas o energías superiores a la suya, no entendía de eso y no le interesaba, pero lo que había pasado no tenía más explicación. Había visto a su hermano siendo arrastrado dentro de un espejo por un fantasma, la misma mujer que había visto en su sueño, probablemente era la misma que Byakuya también había soñado, y quién sabe, tal vez hasta Kagura. ¿Por qué de pronto estaba yendo tras sus hermanos y él?

Con la pequeña investigación que realizó en la mañana pasó por el tema de las onryos y los fantasmas vengativos, las maldiciones y sus consecuencias; no le costó trabajo, después de ver lo que había pasado con su hermano, darse cuenta de que había provocado la ira de aquel fantasma. Byakuya había dicho que la casa estaba maldita… y él que pensó que eran tonterías y sólo quería jugar un rato. Al final su propio juego se lo tragó, pero ahora iba tras Kagura y él. Lo que Kagura había visto en los camerinos, después de encontrarla aterrada, no había sido su imaginación o una broma, él lo sabía. Al parecer la siguiente sería Kagura, y él no tenía intenciones de decirle nada. Se sorprendió un poco de sí mismo al notar la nula angustia que sentía por lo que podía pasarle a su hermana, incluso a él.

Sin embargo, por alguna razón, no estaba asustado. Confundido, claro que sí, un poco anonadado, darse cuenta de un día para otro y con semejantes hechos de que había sido realmente estúpido. Finalmente, "_ver para creer_". Pero no, por alguna razón se sentía seguro, invulnerable a cualquier cosa. La historia de la Perla de Shikon que leyó le respondió las preguntas del por qué aquel sentimiento de poder salir siempre impune. No era ningún demonio, pero tal parecía que esa piedra realmente tenía poderes, sino, ¿por qué a él no le había pasado nada? Pero lo que más lo intrigó fue descubrir donde supuestamente estaba la perla, o donde había estado. Tal parece que tendría que ir a ver a Kikyou, y no sabía si eso le molestaba o le agradaba.

* * *

Conforme los ojos de Kagura leían con avidez las líneas de aquellas historias, más angustiada y pesada se sentía. Se relamió los labios miles de veces y miles de veces le pasaron escalofríos por la espalda, obligándola a ver detrás de ella, sintiendo que era observada, que en el departamento había alguien más además de Naraku y ella.

La descripción de las onryos la dejó con una sensación de asco y la boca seca, curiosamente, ese día no era la primera vez que escuchaba esa palabra, pero lo que más llamó su atención fue lo de la Perla de Shikon. El supuesto dibujo y la descripción de la mítica joya eran iguales a la que había caído del bolso del saco de su hermano. ¿Qué mierda hacía su hermano con esa cosa? ¿Desde cuándo la tenía? Peor aún, ¿desde cuándo él estaba interesado en esas cosas?

Igualmente, la descripción de aquellos vengativos fantasmas femeninos era idéntica a aquella mujer extraña que había visto en los camerinos. Se le heló la sangre al leer sobre maldiciones dejadas en los lugares donde esas mujeres habían muerto, presas del odio y la pena, y automáticamente se le vino a la mente el recuerdo de la casa abandonada a la cual sus hermanos y ella habían entrado la tarde anterior. Un lugar que contaba la violenta historia de cómo una mujer había sido asesinada por los celos desmedidos de su esposo.

No, tenía que estar delirando, estaba demasiado nerviosa, se dijo, pasando la vista al otro libro. Continuó con la lectura sobre la mítica Perla de Shikon, la cual había dejado a medias. Lo que la sorprendió fue ver que la dichosa piedra supuestamente se encontraba bajo el cuidado de una sacerdotisa en un templo con varias centurias, el templo Higurashi.

—¿Higurashi?— murmuró Kagura, acercando su cara al libro. El rostro de cierta joven se le vino a la cabeza —¿Acaso Naraku otra vez anda tras esa mujer?— se preguntó la joven. Naraku había tenido una rara relación, por así decirlo, con una joven estudiante llamada Kikyou, que también se encargaba del templo de la familia de su prima. Kagura sólo sabía de la historia gracias a Byakuya, ya que Naraku no solía contarle sus cosas a nadie. Lo único que ella sabía es que Kikyou era fría, calculadora y extrañamente generosa, y que además, de cierta forma, había rechazado a Naraku, y al final él había estado tras ella o algo así, después de que este se convirtiera en su paciente después de su accidente, tres años atrás. Kagura desconocía con qué motivos su hermano, durante tres años, no la dejó en paz, sólo sabía que Kikyou tampoco le daba buena espina a ella.

¿Qué carajo hacía su hermano con la Perla que supuestamente ella protegía?

* * *

Sintió que estaba por quedarse dormido, lo hubiera hecho incluso a riesgo de ahogarse, si no hubiera sido porque abrió los ojos por pura inercia. Escuchó cómo el agua de la bañera se movía, golpeando su cuerpo con suaves ondas. Abrió los ojos y Naraku se encontró la cabeza de una mujer al pie de la bañera, saliendo del agua. El joven ahogó un gritó y enmudeció, al tiempo que se echaba hacia atrás, provocando que un poco de agua saliera de la bañera. Con el sonido del agua goteando como fondo y el de su propia respiración agitada, el rostro de la mujer estaba parcialmente oculto por el agua, sólo se veían sus ojos, y alrededor de ella flotaba una inmensa mata de cabello oscuro. Lo veía directamente a los ojos y a pesar de que su mirada le causaba repulsión, con esos enormes y oscuros ojos abiertos como dos abismos en medio de la misma nada, Naraku era incapaz de apartar la suya de ella.

Sentía su corazón latir con velocidad, y a pesar de que el agua estaba caliente, sintió su cuerpo helado, como si la mujer despidiera un aura gélida que congelaba todo a su alrededor. Tuvo nauseas, pero no la irrefrenable necesidad de salir corriendo de miedo. La mujer estaba inmóvil, sin quitarle la vista de encima. Por un momento Naraku pensó que se había quedado dormido y estaba soñando, pero después recordó su sueño, los ojos de la mujer, las manos del fantasma que arrastró a su hermano al otro lado del espejo. Era la misma.

—¿Qué quieres?— Naraku habló muy bajo, con una mezcolanza de firmeza y cierto temor. Se tuvo que agarrar de las orillas de la bañera. La mujer no respondió nada, y mucho menos se movió.

—¿Por qué me persigues?— insistió. Fue entones que la mujer reaccionó. Movió lentamente la cabeza hacia un lado, tan lentamente que el agua ni siquiera se perturbó. Su vista parecía mirar a través de la pared, hacia el lugar donde estaba la sala, como diciéndole que ahí estaba la respuesta. Naraku miró hacia el mismo lugar. Recordó de pronto que la Perla de Shikon estaba en su saco y que lo había dejado en la sala. Se sintió inseguro sin ella. Cuando regresó la vista al frente, el fantasma ya no estaba.

* * *

Kagura dio otro vistazo a la perla, tirada en el suelo. La iba a tomar, pero fue interrumpida cuando apenas uno de sus dedos tocó la superficie lisa de la joya.

—Kagura— la aludida se sobresaltó, aspirando con fuerza. Con el corazón acelerado miró hacia atrás, encontrándose con su hermano. Se notaba que acababa de ducharse. Su cabello lucía enmarañado y los mechones aun goteaban, mojándole la ropa y dejando sus hombros empapados. Parecía que ni siquiera se había dado el tiempo de secarse.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?— Kagura escuchó la voz de Naraku inhumanamente sombría. Era la de él, pero casi parecía estar en una especie de trance, como si estuviera fuera de sí y al mismo tiempo estuviese consciente de ello. La miraba con una frialdad furiosa que parecía encajarse a través de todo su cuerpo.

Kagura sólo atinó a soltar el libro que tenía entre sus manos, y alejar la mano de la perla. Se volteó hacia él, casi lista para correr, pero parecía devorarla con su presencia, tanto que le daba miedo ponerse en pie.

—Nada— contestó apenas la joven —Sólo estaba…— no quiso decir más. Kagura obligó a sus piernas a ponerse en marcha y se levantó en un santiamén, lista para correr. No sabía qué demonios le pasaba a su hermano, pero esa mirada no presagiaba nada bueno. No tuvo tiempo de hacer mucho. Apenas se volteó en la dirección contraría cuando Naraku la agarró del brazo y la jaló con fuerza hacia él. La puso de frente a él y sin avisar la abofeteó con tanta fuerza que la arrojó al suelo, chocando contra el sofá.

—Te he dicho que nunca toques mis cosas— sentenció Naraku con dureza y una tranquilidad que resultaba más perturbadora que cualquier grito, reclamo o golpe. La joven se llevó una mano a la mejilla golpeada y miró a su hermano. No era la primera vez que la golpeaba, ya en un par de ocasiones la había abofeteado, pero no era usual, y casi siempre lo hacía cuando de verdad lo sacaba de quicio, no por una cosa tan simple como agarrar sus cosas.

—¡Estúpido imbécil! ¡¿Qué carajo te pasa?!— reclamó sin pensarlo mucho. Naraku frunció el ceño y se inclinó hacia ella, tirándola al suelo. Kagura no tuvo ni tiempo de forcejear cuando su hermano se puso encima de ella, inmovilizándola, y puso ambas manos alrededor de su cuello, apretándolo con fuerza. Kagura de inmediato sintió la presión sobre su cuello y tráquea y comenzó a sentirse desesperada. Se retorcía como podía debajo de él, sin poder hablar. Intentó con sus manos quitar las manos de su hermano, pero le fue imposible, era como si se hubiesen fusionado. Con la presión y el movimiento de su cuerpo supo que si las cosas seguían así, la terminaría matando, y sólo atinó a tratar de golpearlo en el rostro, pero la falta de aire que rápidamente iba menguando sólo daba para que ella intentara apartarlo de encima.

No era la predicción de que podía morir ahorcada o el exacerbado ataque de violencia contra ella lo que más la asustó, sino la mirada de furia e indiferencia con la cual Naraku la miraba mientras ella se quedaba sin aire. Nunca había llegado a tal grado de violencia con ella. Aun trataba de defenderse como podía y ya había puesto sus manos sobre el rostro de Naraku. Alcanzó a picarle un ojo, haciendo que Naraku perdiera la concentración y ablandara la fuerza ante el repentino dolor en su ojo. Kagura aprovechó ese momento para soltarse, y habría salido corriendo de no ser porque quedó tirada ahí mismo, tosiendo sin control al tiempo que trataba de recuperar el aliento y sentía como la presión de su rostro disminuía.

—¡¿Qué te pasa, idiota?! ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?!— exclamó Kagura con una mano alrededor de su cuello lastimado. Naraku aun se frotaba el ojo con una mueca de ira en el rostro, mirándola fijamente, pero parecía no tener intenciones de atacarla de nuevo.

Kagura no quiso tentar más su suerte. Apenas se sintió con fuerzas y el estremecimiento de su cuerpo se disipó un poco, salió corriendo a su habitación y se encerró ahí, poniendo llave a la puerta.

Naraku ni se inmutó. Con uno de sus ojos entrecerrados miró detrás de él y encontró la Perla de Shikon a un par de metros de él, arrojada en algún momento de la pelea. Naraku se levantó y la tomó entre sus manos, y la miró como si eso fuera lo único con sentido en su vida, ni siquiera parecía percatarse de que ese mismo día había visto morir a su hermano y de que había estado por matar a su hermana.

En sus manos, de pronto vio la Perla de Shikon desprender un intenso brillo oscuro, y se sintió más invulnerable que nunca, como si el simple hecho de tenerla en su mano lo inyectara de una fuerza y un poder que jamás había sentido.

* * *

Aun temblando, Kagura buscó su celular en la bolsa del pantalón y sin pensarlo marcó al móvil de su hermano menor. No se llevaba muy bien con Byakuya, pero no estaba tan demente como Naraku. Nadie contestó, en lugar de eso, sólo escuchó a través de la bocina el chirrido de un gato, tan fuertemente que se vio obligada a cortar la llamada. Cuando dio por terminada la llamada que nadie contestó, el chillido seguía ahí. Kagura sintió una oleada de miedo e instintivamente dirigió la vista al lugar de donde salía aquel ruido, y vio a un gato negro afuera de la ventana, con el cuerpo pegado al cristal y la boca abierta, chillando como si lo estuviesen matando.

* * *

**Ush, qué coraje. Yo quería subir este capítulo ayer, por motivo del supuesto fin del mundo, pero se me jodiò la luz en mi casa y en fin. Pero aquí estoy.**

**En fin, pues ya empezamos con las muertes, y la de Byakuya me pareció la más adecuada para comenzar. ¿Por qué? Creo que fue el más inocente de todos, por lo tanto, también el más vulnerable, además fue el de la idea de entrar a la casa. Digamos que se lo buscó. Según yo, encuentro cierta analogía. Su ilusión de pensar que lo de la casa era puro cuento se lo terminó jodiendo a él mismo, y es irónico, porque en la serie él era el maestro de las ilusiones. Se podría decir que se metió tanto en su ilusoria vida y en la ilusión de que nada pasaba y tomarse todo a la ligera, que no alcanzó a notar cuando las cosas eran reales hasta que fue demasiado tarde. **

**También la escena de su muerte fue un guiño a la serie. Por ejemplo, en la serie, Byakuya es tragado por el Meidou Zangetsuha y desaparece; en este caso, Byakuya es arrastrado al otro lado del espejo, se podría decir que el espejo hace las veces del Meidou. También mezclé varios elementos de muertes que salen en la película para matar a Byakuya. Como lo del espejo (en la segunda película, una de las chicas que entra a la casa, posteriormente es tragada dentro de un espejo por Kayako) y lo de la escena del cuarto de revelado, es también de una escena de la película, donde Kayako mata a un fotógrafo que también entró a la casa, y de ahí hice la mezcla. Y no sé, la profesión de fotógrafo creo que también le quedaría a Byakuya.**

**Y bueno, sé que podrían quedar más dudas, por ejemplo el por qué Naraku está como si nada aun cuando vio a Kayako frente a él o a su hermano morir, pero esas cosas se explicarán más adelante. **

**Y en fin, yo creo que hasta aquí llego con las notas. Espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo. Siento que la escena de Byakuya no me quedó tan intensa como quería, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo u_u y muchas gracias a quienes me han dejado review y se toman el tiempo de leer.**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	4. Kagura

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

**Kagura**

Kagura no durmió en toda la noche, resguardada en su cama y sin quitar la vista de la puerta. Desde que huyó de su hermano desquiciado cuando este intentó ahorcarla, no había escuchado un solo ruido, y eso la ponía aun más nerviosa. Durante esa noche, que se le antojó eterna, logró conciliar el sueño por breves periodos de tiempo, pero despertaba al poco rato, asediada por manos pálidas que se le acercaban, sombras extrañas que se movían como si tuvieran voluntad propia, tratando de alcanzarla, o la mirada descolocada de su hermano intentando matarla.

Naraku parecía estar fuera de sí. Kagura siempre supo que había algo mal con él, siempre lo tildó de sociópata, pero terminar de comprobarlo en carne propia fue muy perturbador. Tampoco llegó su hermano Byakuya en toda la noche, ni una sola llamada o un mensaje de texto, nada.

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, trató de localizarlo de nuevo. Tenía que advertirle de lo que le estaba pasando a Naraku e irse de una buena vez de ahí. Si él no quería, como ella ya sospechaba, era su problema, pero no le quedaría la culpa de no haberle advertido. Por otro lado, tenía un mal presentimiento con respecto a su hermano menor. No es como si se llevaran muy bien, pero dentro de todo, lo apreciaba y era lo más cercano que tenía a un amigo.

Kagura marcó el número de celular de un conocido de sus hermanos y ella, y se dio la vuelta contra la pared, intentando que Naraku no la escuchara, aunque sospechaba que seguía dormido.

—¿Hola? —masculló alguien con tono adormilado—. ¿Quién es?

—Bankotsu, soy Kagura —contestó la chica, tapando parte de su rostro con la mano.

—¿Kagura? No es como si me molestara escuchar tu dulce voz, ¡pero con un demonio, es muy temprano! —vociferó el chico, tallándose los ojos. Kagura rodó los ojos. Odiaba que Bankotsu se diera aires de galán con ella.

—Cállate —contestó de manera tajante, levantando la voz.

—Diablos, qué carácter… —murmuró el chico del otro lado de la línea. Kagura era insufrible con aquel carácter que tenía, pero en gran parte por eso le gustaba. Lo raro es que ella nunca lo llamaba—. Bueno, ya que me despertarse, ¿a qué debo el honor de tu llamada? ¿Acaso al fin saldrás conmigo?

—En tus sueños —exclamó Kagura rodando los ojos—. Sólo quería saber… ¿de casualidad Byakuya no se quedó a dormir con ustedes? ¿O no salió con Jakotsu anoche?

—¿Byakuya? —murmuró el joven al otro lado de la línea, contrariado—. No, no que yo sepa. Ya tenemos un rato que no sabemos nada de él. Jakotsu no salió anoche y tu hermano no pasó por aquí, ¿por qué? —Kagura se lo pensó unos segundos antes de responder.

—No, por nada. Es que no regresó de la universidad y… bueno, como sea, olvidado, debe andar por ahí —contestó la chica fingiendo restarle importancia al asunto. Se despidió apresuradamente antes de que Bankotsu la hostigara como siempre lo hacía, pero el mal presentimiento no pudo quitárselo de encima.

La chica dejó el celular a un lado y se quedó mirando al otro extremo de su habitación. Byakuya no estaba. ¿No estaba? No supo por qué lo pensó así. Seguramente se había ido de juerga con algún compañero de la universidad, aunque él prefería salir con Jakotsu y Bankotsu. El hecho de que sus usuales compañeros de fiesta no supieran nada de él, le parecía raro. Pero no, por alguna razón, Kagura no terminaba de estar del todo satisfecha con su idea de que estaba ebrio por ahí. Ese día había escuela y si no se equivocaba, Byakuya estaba en época de trabajos finales.

De pronto la chica miró hacia el lugar donde había visto a ese niño la otra noche, a un lado de su cama, dentro del sueño. No había nada, sólo la imagen de su cuarto y cómo los rayos de luz se filtraban entre la tela de la cortina y chocaban contra el piso. Una puerta se azotó, sacándola de su trance. Era Naraku, y pocos segundos después escuchó cómo la llave de la regadera se abría, y el agua corriendo. Kagura se quedó unos instantes pasmada, paralizada sobre su cama, y de pronto reaccionó. Sin siquiera pensarlo y sin saber por qué era impulsada, salió de su habitación y fue a la de Naraku.

Kagura no olvidaba el por qué Naraku la había atacado anoche. Todo porque metió las manos entre sus cosas. ¿Qué tenían de especial esos libros? ¿O aquel cuarzo? Una vez dentro del cuarto hizo lo mismo, a riesgo de que otra vez la atrapara y que reaccionara igual o peor, y buscó nuevamente los libros. No le costó trabajo encontrarlos. Ambos libros estaban sobre el escritorio, a un lado de aquella piedra que supuestamente se llamaba Perla de Shikon, y varios papeles. Las páginas que hablaban sobre la Perla, las onryos, y el templo Higurashi seguían marcadas, e incluso le pareció que Naraku había subrayado más cosas. No se dio mucho tiempo de leer, no encontraba nada nuevo. Más bien, lo que llamó su atención, fueron el montón de papeles que había a un lado. Casi se le salen los ojos cuando vio impresa una fotografía de la misma casa a la cual dos días antes sus hermanos y ella habían entrado. Tomó los papeles bruscamente y sus ojos devoraron las líneas impresas, sin poder quitar los oídos de encima del agua del baño que aun corría, indicando que Naraku seguía en la ducha.

Todo lo que Byakuya dijo, era cierto. Era la misma casa y si no se equivocaba, la misma dirección. La familia que había vivido ahí se llamaba Saeki. Tal y como Byakuya había dicho, según un reporte policial y varias notas del periódico, el padre, Takeo Saeki, había asesinado a su esposa y a su hijo, y había escondido los cuerpos en el ático. El mismo ático donde Naraku se había metido, y efectivamente, una familia americana había vivido ahí un tiempo después, familia cuyos miembros fueron encontrados también muertos dentro de la casa, y otros simplemente desaparecieron sin dejar rastro. Las fotos de la familia Saeki estaban al pie de la página. Sintió un vacio en el estomago cuando reconoció al niño asesinado y al que había visto en su pesadilla. Eran el mismo. Toshio Saeki.

Las manos le comenzaron a temblar y la boca se le secó. ¿Cómo es que había soñado con ese niño, si nunca antes lo había visto? Tenía que ser una puta broma. Una casa no podía estar embrujada, ¿y por qué demonios la perseguían, si ese era el caso? Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina, aumentando la sensación del sudor frío en su frente cuando escuchó como el agua dejaba de correr, y sin pensarlo demasiado dejó las cosas en su lugar, saliendo a toda prisa de la habitación.

Antes de cerrar la puerta, le dio un último vistazo a la Perla de Shikon. Kagura supo que Naraku iría a ver a Kikyou, aunque aun no sabía por qué exactamente.

Justo cuando se encontró en el pasillo y pretendía correr a su cuarto, Naraku salió del baño mientras terminaba de abrocharse la camisa. Sin darse cuenta, Kagura se echó contra la pared, sacándole a Naraku un gesto de extrañeza.

—¿Por qué esa cara? —espetó el hombre, mirando a su hermana—. Es muy temprano como para que empieces con tu cara de amargada —añadió, como si fuera una mañana común y corriente de discusiones, como si no hubiera pasado nada la noche anterior. Kagura se lo pensó unos momentos, pero no pudo evitar hablar.

—¿Será que es porque anoche intentaste matarme? —Le echó en cara, enfrentándolo. Siempre lo hacía. Naraku alzó las cejas.

—¿Matarte? No seas exagerada, sólo estaba jugando —contestó con una simpleza perturbadora—. Y date un baño, luces fatal. ¿No dormiste bien?

* * *

Kagura tomó el consejo de Naraku, además, quería cualquier pretexto para no estar cerca de él, al menos hasta que se fuera a trabajar y no tener que topárselo. Mientras se enjabonaba los brazos, la refrescante sensación del jabón y el agua cayendo sobre su cuerpo no le quitó de encima la angustia de lo que recién había descubierto.

Estaba segura, ese niño que había sido asesinado en la casa, era el mismo que había visto en su pesadilla, el niño de los gatos, Toshio. Según le había dicho Byakuya, el tal Takeo había asesinado a todos en esa casa, incluido el maldito gato de su hijo. Se miró los rasguños que le había provocado el gato en la casa. Las costras de sangre que tapaban la herida parecían no terminar de cicatrizar. Aunque ya cerrados, los rasguños aun lucían hinchados y rojos, y muy sensibles al tacto.

También la intrigaba lo de esa supuesta Perla de Shikon. ¿Por qué tanto misterio? Aunque Naraku se hiciera tonto, su reacción al verla revisar aquellos libros había sido completamente desmedida. Usualmente no perdía tanto la calma por pequeñeces. Era como si escondiera algo.

Había leído que la Perla de Shikon era capaz de amoldarse a los sentimientos y deseos de quien la tuviera en sus manos, que era una joya con centenares de años, y protagonista de la leyenda del templo Higurashi. Una piedra con poderes increíbles que supuestamente había sido deseada por toda clase de demonios y espíritus, e incluso de humanos, actualmente, supuestamente resguardada por aquel templo, mismo templo donde vivía Kikyou, quien no era ninguna desconocida para Kagura. Su hermano Naraku tenía su historia con ella, y a Kagura siempre le pareció un poco enfermiza la forma en la cual Naraku había terminado enamorándose de ella, al menos así lo pensaba. ¿Podría también la Perla de Shikon ser deseada por fantasmas como onryos?

Onryos; Byakuya había mencionado, la última vez que lo vio, que había soñado con una de ellas. Lo raro del asunto es que Naraku se tomara la molestia de subrayar esa parte en el libro de leyendas japonesas. ¿Acaso él también había soñado con una? La única explicación que podía encontrar para haberlo encontrado dormido en la sala, era porque había tenido miedo. Algo dentro de su habitación lo había asustado lo suficiente como para obligarlo a dormir lejos de ahí.

Kagura miró hacia el espejo del baño, a través de la cortina de plástico. Ella también había tenido pesadillas esa noche, recordó mientras se masajeaba el cabello bajo el chorro de agua.

De pronto sintió una punzada detrás de su cabeza, como si algo desde adentro saliera para atravesar su cráneo. Un par de manos pálidas se abrieron paso entre su cabello empapado, como si hubieran salido de su cabeza, chocando con las manos de ella, quien se estremeció cuando sintió algo como dedos tocar los suyos. El habla y el aliento escapó de su garganta mientras sentía aquello salir de su cabeza mientras la rodeaban hasta llegar a su rostro. Por unos instantes pudo ver los dedos tocar sus mejillas y extenderse hacia abajo, como si quisieran arrancarle la mandíbula, y no pudo soportarlo más.

La parálisis que hasta ese momento se había apoderado de su cuerpo desapareció, y los segundos de terror en los cuales se mantuvo callada terminaron por explotar. Kagura gritó horrorizada y se golpeó el rostro, como tratando de quitarse de encima esas manos. Se dio la vuelta instintivamente, buscando lo que sea que estaba tocándola, pero cuando se giró, sus pies desnudos resbalaron con el agua y perdió el equilibrio, chocando con la orilla de la bañera y cayendo, llevándose consigo la cortina de baño.

Cuando cayó al suelo, se golpeó la cabeza y perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

—¡Kagura, despierta, idiota! —Naraku sostenía la cabeza de su hermana, dándole suaves cachetadas con el fin de despertarla. Los gritos de Kagura habían sido escuchados en todo el departamento, y en un principio Naraku pensó que había visto algún bicho y sólo estaba haciendo drama, pero cuando escuchó algo caer al sueño y otra cosa rompiéndose, se imaginó que la muy tonta se había caído. Cuando no escuchó nada más, supo que encima de todo, se había desmayado con el tremendo golpe que seguramente se había dado.

Tuvo que entrar para ver si estaba muerta o no, aunque la verdad, cualquiera de las dos cosas le daba lo mismo. La encontró, efectivamente, desmayada, empapada y cubierta por la cortina de baño. Sólo faltaba que Kagura lo terminara abofeteando.

—¡No tengo todo el día! —exclamó una vez más Naraku, dándole un par de golpes. Kagura abrió los ojos, aun atontada, pero cuando vio a Naraku despertó por completo y se separó de él, asustada y mirando hacia todos lados cuando recordó el por qué había caído, las manos que la habían tocado.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Naraku alzó una ceja, mirando el extraño comportamiento de su hermana, quien pareció no escucharlo.

—¡Las manos! ¡Yo estaba y…! —tartamudeó la chica, con la respiración medio cortada.

—¿Manos? ¿De qué hablas?

—Es que yo me estaba bañando y entonces unas manos… —empezó la joven, hablando apresuradamente, apenas se le entendía.

—Ya cállate, Kagura. Veo que el golpe te dejó idiota —espetó Naraku mientras se levantaba. Kagura se detuvo, pero enseguida se sonrojó cuando bajó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda, apenas cubierta por la cortina de baño. Naraku rodó los ojos.

—Ya deja de decir tonterías y hazme el favor de vestirte —le ordenó de manera hostil antes de salir del baño.

* * *

Llegó tarde al ensayo, todo por ir a buscar a Byakuya. Encima de todo, esperó a que Naraku se fuera primero. No quería encontrárselo cuando saliera de su habitación, luego de su bochornosa caída. En cualquier otra situación Kagura estaría muriéndose de la vergüenza, porque aunque lo pareciera, no era tan descarada, pero en esos momentos su mente estaba más ocupada en la foto de aquel pequeño asesinado, en el rostro del niño blanco de su sueño, y en aquellas manos que parecieron salir de su cabeza mientras se bañaba.

¿Lo habría imaginado? Claro que se lo preguntó, pensando por momentos que había terminado por volverse loca. Se vistió nerviosamente, y con un dejo de angustia esperó hasta escuchar la puerta del departamento cerrarse, con Naraku lejos. Tenía que llegar al fondo de eso, fuera lo que fuera, pero antes quería encontrar a su hermano. Tenía que saber qué le había pasado.

De pie en el metro, pensó en ello durante todo el viaje hasta llegar a la universidad donde asistía Byakuya. Quiso creer que aquello que la había orillado a desmayarse en pleno baño había sido sólo una alucinación alimentada por el ataque de su hermano la noche anterior, la ausencia de Byakuya y la información que encontró en la habitación de Naraku. Kagura no sabía qué era exactamente, pero sabía que había gato encerrado… lo más raro de todo, es que sentía que Kikyou tenía algo que ver con todo eso. Cuando se trataba de Kikyou y Naraku, nada podía ser coincidencia. Su hermano no había subrayado el párrafo del libro donde se mencionaba el templo Higurashi por nada. Tampoco tenía esos libros en sus manos y ese afán por esconderlos de ella por cualquier cosa. No era lógico que Naraku de pronto se interesara por eso. Kagura sabía cuando su hermano escondía algo, y usualmente, no eran cosas buenas.

La joven se apresuró a llegar a la facultad de diseño y artes. Se resignó a llegar tarde al ensayo. El viaje de regreso le costaría por lo menos media hora o más, y aun tenía que buscar a Byakuya. Se perdió entre los salones donde asistían los alumnos de fotografía. Eso le pasaba por no poner atención a la vida de sus hermanos, por lo menos la de Byakuya. Apenas y conocía a sus amigos de la universidad y no tenía ni idea de qué clases tomaba o en qué salón.

—¿Kagura? —Alguien, entre un pequeño grupo de estudiantes, la llamó desde el otro extremo de un salón al cual se asomó la joven. Volteó al escuchar el llamado, esperando ver a su hermano, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de que no estaba ahí, aunque alguien de ahí parecía conocerla.

—¿Tú eres la hermana de Byakuya? —preguntó el mismo chico que la había llamado, caminando hacia ella con otros tres jóvenes detrás.

—Sí —contestó Kagura con recelo. Estuvo a punto de preguntar si lo habían visto, cuando la interrumpieron.

—¡Dinos que Byakuya ya viene para acá! —exclamó una de las muchachas, sobresaltando a Kagura—. No asistió a la primera clase y tenemos que entregar un trabajo mañana. Falta su parte del proyecto.

—¿Qué? Pero… —balbuceó— Yo tampoco sé dónde está Byakuya, por eso estoy aquí.

—¿Cómo? ¿Byakuya está desaparecido? —preguntaron con cierta angustia, mirándose entre ellos—. No me digas que se está haciendo el enfermo para no hacer su parte. Ayer dijo que se quedaría aquí haciéndola y desde entonces no sabemos nada de él.

—Tampoco contesta su celular. —Agregó otro de ellos.

—Yo no sé nada de él. Tampoco ha respondido a mis llamadas, y anoche no regresó a casa —insistió Kagura, comenzando a preocuparse. Ni siquiera había asistido a clases, y se suponía que se había quedado haciendo un proyecto de la escuela. ¿Dónde diablos estaba?

En ese momento una joven entró al salón preguntando si ahí estaba un tal Byakuya, atrayendo la atención de todo el grupo. El que parecía ser el equipo de trabajo del estudiante dijeron que eran sus compañeros, pero que Byakuya no estaba, al tiempo que Kagura respondía que ella era su hermana.

Al principio pensó que Byakuya se había metido en un gran lío. Nadie te busca en cada salón por nada, pero entonces, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de otra cosa. La joven había estado buscando a Byakuya , un rato antes, había encontrado en el cuarto de revelado una mochila y una cámara fotográfica a nombre de él, y que lo estaba buscando para devolvérsela.

Finalmente, le dieron las pertenencias de Byakuya a su hermana, quien se las llevó. La joven se fue de la universidad a toda prisa, sin despedirse ni dar explicaciones. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que algo realmente grave le había pasado a su hermano. Byakuya era un poco irresponsable y despreocupado, pero jamás dejaría sus cosas así nada más por ahí. Algo debió haberlo obligado a hacerlo… y ahora estaba desaparecido.

* * *

Su día iba de mal en peor. Kagura no dio una en el ensayo. La regañaron dos veces frente a todos, chocó en más de una ocasión con sus demás compañeras y no fue capaz de coordinar los movimientos de las manos con los abanicos o lograr la gracia monótona de las geishas, mucho menos hacerlo con el kimono ya puesto, porque no era fácil bailar con tanta tela encima. La tuvieron que mandar a descansar, porque se veía fatal y sólo estaba haciendo el ridículo y molestando a sus demás compañeros.

Y claro que ese día iba a ser fatal. Su hermano menor, el único de su familia a quien más o menos apreciaba, estaba desaparecido, y su hermano mayor había intentado matarla la noche anterior, sin una razón aparente. ¿Cuándo su vida se había vuelto tan complicada? Tres días atrás vivía con la misma aburrida y tediosa monotonía de tener que convivir con Naraku y soportar a Byakuya, pero ahora todo había empeorado, y tenía la sensación de que se trataba de algo mucho más grande, casi inexplicable.

Durante el forzoso descanso que le dieron, Kagura pensó en llamar a Naraku y decirle que Byakuya había desaparecido, pero no se atrevió, y tampoco tenía caso. Él no había mostrado la más mínima preocupación ante la ausencia de su hermano menor, era como si supiera que no iba a volver, y después de que había intentado ahorcarla, le daba la impresión de que de pronto Naraku se había vuelto aun más insensible y brutal. Tendría que llegar al fondo de eso sola. Ya no podía esperar a que el ensayo terminara, y fue uno de los días más largos de su vida. Tenía que ir a ver a Kikyou. Kagura estaba segura de que ella tenía algo que ver con el cambio de Naraku y la desaparición de su hermano, sin contar, el asunto de ese cuarzo que Naraku tenía escondido y la información de los libros, y eso sin mencionar sus pesadillas y la de sus hermanos, y el asesinato ocurrido en la casa donde habían entrado.

De pronto todo se volvió casi maquiavélico y abrumador, y Kagura comenzó a cuestionar seriamente sus creencias. Por supuesto, el descanso no le sirvió de nada, porque al volver bailó igual o peor que antes. Incluso lo hizo apropósito, para que la mandaran a su casa a descansar.

Tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes.

* * *

Afortunadamente el ensayo terminó unos pocos minutos antes de la hora normal. Cuando salió de los camerinos (casi corriendo, al recordar lo que había visto el día anterior entre los casilleros) no se quedó a esperar a Naraku. Se fue de inmediato y se dirigió al templo Higurashi.

En el camino un gato negro se la pasó siguiéndola. Kagura lo vio esconderse de vez en vez entre las esquinas de las casas, los jardines y los arbustos, y momentos después aparecía corriendo frente a ella o maullando detrás. El maldito gato negro sólo logró ponerla más nerviosa, a pesar de que Kagura intentó ahuyentarlo. Encima de todo, el jodido gato era idéntico al que la atacó en la casa Saeki, pensó, mientras subía corriendo la larga escalinata que llevaba al templo Higurashi.

Sólo cuando llegó hasta arriba se dio cuenta de que ya estaba atardeciendo. El cielo tenía una tonalidad anaranjada, pero las pesadas nubes de lluvia ya comenzaban a arremolinarse para dejar caer toda su carga. Aunque el atardecer tenía un hermoso color, la brisa fría que anunciaba lluvia le estaba dando escalofríos a Kagura. El gato negro había desaparecido en cuanto la joven estuvo a unos metros del templo.

—¿Kagura? —Alguien detrás de ella la llamó, sobresaltándola. La aludida se volteó un poco nerviosa, y se encontró con Kikyou, vestida de blanco. Parecía que apenas regresaba de la universidad, porque aun cargaba su bolso y llevaba el uniforme de medicina, con la bata de médico doblada sobre uno de sus brazos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que sería Naraku quien vendría — agregó la chica con semblante despreocupado.

—¡Lo sabía! —exclamó Kagura, con tono inquisitivo—. Tú tienes algo que ver con todo esto, ¿verdad? Tú y Naraku están planeando algo.

La joven, a pesar de estar siendo acusada, esbozó una sonrisa fría. Kagura se tomó ese gesto cómo un sí.

—Te equivocas, Kagura. Hace tiempo que no veo a Naraku, y verdaderamente quisiera no volver a saber nada de él —contestó Kikyou con serenidad, al tiempo que la ira de Kagura aumentaba al sentir que sólo estaban jugando con ella.

—No me quieras ver la cara de tonta, Kikyou —masculló la chica—. Byakuya está desaparecido desde anoche, y encontré entre las cosas de Naraku unos libros donde se mencionaba este templo. Entre tú y Naraku no hay coincidencias, y han estado pasando unas cosas bastante raras.

Kagura vio como Kikyou se estremecía un poco y desviaba la mirada. Sintió la presencia de la Perla de Shikon, pero no supo de dónde provenía. ¿Se lo estaba imaginando?

—Probablemente, tu hermano esté muerto —sentenció, al tiempo que Kagura abría los ojos, impactada.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Sé muy bien a lo que te refieres. Nada de esto ha sido un accidente, pero no soy yo la culpable. Ustedes jugaron con fuego y ahora están pagando las consecuencias. —Kagura frunció el ceño, confundida. Sus sospechas no habían sido del todo equivocadas. Kikyou sabía algo, todo lo que había estado pasando y lo que había encontrado estaba conectado con ella al final.

—Están siendo acosados por una maldición —prosiguió Kikyou, pero de inmediato fue interrumpida por las sarcásticas risas de su acompañante.

—¡Por favor! ¿Una maldición? ¿Qué estás diciendo?

—¿Realmente crees que todas las cosas que han pasado han sido accidentes? Kagura, te vi a ti y a tus hermanos entrar a la casa Saeki, hace dos días.

—¿Y eso qué tiene qué ver?

—¿Te parece poco? A estas alturas seguramente ya descubriste que la historia de los asesinatos en esa casa, son verdad, ¿o me equivoco? Probablemente Naraku también ya lo sabe. —Kagura tuvo que parpadear un par de veces, mirando a la joven completamente atónita. Si se lo estuviera diciendo cualquiera de sus hermanos, de inmediato habría pensado que se querían burlar de ella asustándola y tomándole el pelo, pero Kikyou no era del tipo de persona que bromeaba, mucho menos con cosas como esas y más tratándose de una sacerdotisa.

—¿Me estás diciendo que los fantasmas de las personas asesinadas ahí nos están persiguiendo? —Kikyou no respondió nada. Metió las manos a su mochila y de ahí sacó un par de papeles, guardados en una carpeta. Se los extendió a Kagura. Cuando les dio el primer vistazo, se dio cuenta de que no era la primera vez que veía esas hojas. Eran muy parecidas a las que había encontrado en el cuarto de su hermano.

—Ya lo había visto. Encontré estas mismas notas en la habitación de Naraku —contestó escuetamente la joven, mientras Kikyou alzaba una ceja.

Naraku tampoco se estaba quedando atrás, y temió lo peor.

—Principalmente, son la madre y su hijo: Kayako Saeki y Toshio Saeki —dijo Kikyou, guardando de nuevo las hojas—. Su esposo la mató por enamorarse de otro hombre, y también mató a su hijo. Las noticias dicen que Takeo Saeki se suicidó, ahorcándose, pero sé bien que fue Kayako quien lo asesinó.

Kagura negó con la cabeza repetidas veces. ¿De dónde diablos se sacó tantos cuentos la loca de Kikyou? Lo peor de todo, es que a pesar de que quería reafirmarse la idea de que era una broma muy pesada, sentía, en el fondo, que todo era verdad.

—¿Esto va en serio? —murmuró—. ¿Por qué demonios me persiguen? Ya he visto al niño, soñé con él y… supongo que con su gato.

—¿Sueños? —Kikyou rió por lo bajo, enfadando a Kagura—. Eso no fue un sueño. De eso se trata la maldición. —Kagura no dijo nada, asediada por los escalofríos que le recorrían la espina. No lograba asimilar el hecho de que aquello que había visto fuese real.

—Es la maldición dejada por una onryo. En ocasiones, cuando una mujer muere de manera brutal, su ira queda atrapada en el lugar de su muerte, y puede regresar para vengarse, ya sea para acabar con sus verdugos o quien se atraviese con ella.

Kagura bajó la vista y se quedó pensando unos momentos.

—¿Eso significa que me va a perseguir hasta matarme? —murmuró, con un claro dejo de temor en su voz. Kikyou asintió.

—La maldición suele actuar rápido, no tarda muchos días. Probablemente Byakuya ya fue encontrado por la onryo y por eso está desaparecido. Pero en estos momentos tu hermano, Naraku, es más peligroso que Kayako.

—¿Naraku? ¿Por qué Naraku, si se supone que él también está maldito? —Kikyou chasqueó la lengua y desvió la mirada con cierta frustración.

—Por un descuido mío —contestó la sacerdotisa, sorprendiendo a Kagura—. La semana pasada me contrataron para ir a purificar la casa, después de que la última familia que vivió ahí fue asesinada y de que la quemaron. Todos aquellos que entren a la casa estarán malditos, pero creo que me confié. —Kikyou hizo una pausa—. Soy la guardiana de la Perla de Shikon, y la llevaba conmigo.

—¡La Perla de Shikon! —exclamó Kagura, interrumpiendo a la joven—. En los libros que tenía Naraku se mencionaba esa piedra, y también a este templo.

—Tal vez no me creas, es cosa tuya, pero los poderes adjudicados a esa joya son reales, y muy ambicionados por los espíritus. Cuando entré a la casa, me enfrenté a Kayako, pero las cosas se salieron de control y tuve que salir. Desgraciadamente, en un descuido, dejé la Perla de Shikon en el ático, y después Naraku se la llevó.

Kagura recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior, cuando Naraku la atacó al verla husmeando entre sus cosas. Tenía sentido. El muy maldito no les había dicho lo que había encontrado cuando se asomó al ático, por eso tanto misterio.

—¿Y por qué Naraku sería peligroso? Si es cierto todo eso, y según lo que leí, a él no le sirve de nada.

—A los humanos la Perla de Shikon no les sirve de mucho, pero esa joya se adapta a su dueño. Siendo hermana de Naraku, seguramente sabes lo… _pesado_ que puede llegar a ser. Yo diría que hasta malvado. —Kagura lo tenía bien claro, y le dio la razón con una discreta risilla irónica.

—En estos momentos y con la Perla de Shikon en su poder, Naraku es relativamente invulnerable a la maldición. Probablemente Kayako y la misma maldición se esté alimentando de él, intensificado por el poder de la Perla, que se adapta a Naraku, al menos hasta que consigan lo que quieren. —Kikyou tomó una profunda bocanada de aire. Sabía perfectamente lo que Kayako quería, pero no tenía caso decirle a Kagura. A ninguna de las dos les ayudaba compartir esa información.

—Si el hecho de que Naraku tenga la Perla de Shikon es tan grave —dijo Kagura—, ¿entonces por qué no se la has quitado? —Kikyou soltó un gesto de fastidio y torció la boca.

—Créeme que no tengo ganas de ver a tu hermano, pero no me preocupé demasiado. Sabía que pronto aparecería por aquí, sólo que nunca imaginé que tú llegarías primero… y sospecho que tu hermano se negaría a darme la Perla. —Aunque Kikyou no le caía del todo bien, entendía que no quisiera verlo y mejor esperar a que la buscara; después de todo, Naraku siempre terminaba haciendo eso. Por alguna razón, era horriblemente hostigoso con Kikyou.

—Mientras tanto, ¿qué puedo hacer? —Se atrevió a decir Kagura, cosa que le costó un enorme trabajo. No le gustaba eso de pedirle ayuda a otras personas, mucho menos a Kikyou, pero la situación lo ameritaba. Aquello, en cualquier otra circunstancia, le habría parecido un chiste, una broma de mal gusto y hubiera mandado a todos al diablo, pero eran demasiadas coincidencias como para no dudar, y bien había dicho antes, que cuando se trataba de Naraku y Kikyou, nada podía ser coincidencia.

Por un momento rogó que ojalá y estuviera loca.

—Te recomiendo que te alejes de tu hermano, pero no servirá de mucho. La maldición te seguirá a donde sea. —Kikyou lo pensó por unos segundos—. Si realmente quieres hacer algo, quítale la Perla de Shikon, y tráemela… aunque, tampoco creo que sea muy recomendable, y te pondrías en peligro.

—Hablas como si no tuviera opciones —replicó Kagura con molestia.

—Precisamente, estás maldita. Las personas malditas no tienen opciones.

* * *

Había pensado ir a ver a Kikyou esa misma tarde, pero jamás imaginó que al llegar al templo, vería a su hermana salir de ahí a toda prisa. Al parecer le había ganado. Una buena jugada, pero no tenía ni idea de a lo que se enfrentaba. Esperó sólo un poco a que se alejara, a pesar de que el cielo ya estaba encapotado y comenzaba a descargar las primeras gotas de lo que se convertiría en una profusa lluvia.

Kagura maldijo no haberse puesto ropa más abrigadora, pero al menos llevaba con ella un paraguas. A sólo un par de cuadras de distancia del templo, el agua la agarró con toda su fuerza, dejándola ligeramente empapada en pocos segundos. A pesar de que trataba de correr para llegar lo más pronto posible a su casa, el viento que comenzó a soplar le dificultaba el camino. La empujaba de un lado a otro con fuerza y le arrojaba las afiladas gotas de lluvia a la cara, la cual ya tenía helada, junto con sus dedos y pies, empapados por los numerosos charcos que se encontró en su camino.

Estaba cerca de anochecer, pero prácticamente todo había oscurecido antes de tiempo, gracias a las densas nubes de lluvia que ocultaron lo último de luz que podía quedar. En cierto momento tuvo que detenerse y acomodarse el pantalón, que ya estaba salpicado de agua, sintiendo cómo se le helaban las piernas, haciendo que sus pasos resultaran hasta dolorosos. Después de un corto tiempo la gente corriendo bajo la lluvia dejó de pasar frente a ella y las calles quedaron desiertas. Todos estaban escondidos de la tormenta. Era una lluvia sin rayos ni truenos, completamente oscura y muda. El ulular del viento alborotando las ramas empapadas de los arboles la puso nerviosa, sobre todo cuando comenzó a costarle trabajo mantener sobre ella el paraguas. En más de ocasión estuvo a punto de salir volando, lo cual sólo le complicaba el camino de regreso.

Quiso pensar que los escalofríos y ansiedad que comenzó a sentir fueron a causa de la lluvia y el viento frío. Nunca antes una tormenta la había puesto nerviosa, de hecho, disfrutaba de ver el viento enfurecido, pero esta vez parecía estar en su contra.

Kagura ya titiritaba cuando estuvo a unas cuadras del departamento, y prácticamente estaba toda mojada. Las fuertes brisas movían por doquier las gotas de lluvia, que chocaban contra ella como afiladas espinas.

—¡Demonios! —gruñó cuando un potente golpe de viento le arrebató el paraguas de las manos. El paraguas salió volando detrás de ella y aterrizó en el suelo, mientras se alejaba rápidamente. Kagura, pensando mil y un insultos contra su mala suerte, y bastante ansiosa, corrió detrás del paraguas. Para cuando lo alcanzó ya se había mojado completamente y hasta consideró tonto el regresar por él, pero sólo decidió llevárselo porque el paraguas detuvo su camino cuando se atoró contra una línea de arbustos a la orilla de la acera.

Extendió su mano al arbusto para tomarlo, y una mano pálida y de aspecto infantil la agarró de la muñeca. Kagura agrandó los ojos, sin saber qué pasaba. Vio la delgada muñeca salir de entre las hojas del arbusto; los infantiles dedos tomando su muñeca con una gentileza firme. Por instinto, Kagura volteó hacia el lugar y la cabeza de Toshio Saeki sobresalió por detrás del matorral, observándola con esos mismos ojos negros y vacios, rodeados de las ojeras y la lividez de la muerte.

Eso no era un sueño, tampoco una ilusión. Las afiladas gotas golpeando su piel eran la clara muestra de que estaba despierta. Esta vez no se paralizó ni gritó, casi podría decirse que lo esperaba. En un arranque impulsivo, trató de zafarse del agarre del niño, pero el mocoso la sostenía con mucha fuerza. Ni siquiera se trataba de la fuerza de un niño.

—¡¿Qué quieres?! ¡Déjame!— exigió Kagura, cada vez más nerviosa. Un traqueteo retumbó en sus oídos, superando el escándalo de la lluvia, acercándose rápidamente. Kagura levantó la vista y vio a una mujer caminando torpemente hacia ella, a unos metros de distancia, como si tuviera las articulaciones rotas. El cabello negro y largo, empapado, el vestido blanco y los brazos descoloridos le daban un aspecto escalofriante y repulsivo. Kagura supo que era la misma mujer que había visto en los casilleros del teatro, la misma mujer de la cual le había hablado Kikyou.

Sintió como el interior de su pecho parecía quedarse vacio y temió no ser capaz de correr. Sus dedos temblaron y se paralizó por unos instantes, pero conforme se acercaba, logró recuperar sus fuerzas y finalmente se soltó del agarre de Toshio. Por la fuerza cayó de espaldas hacia atrás, pero de inmediato se levantó y sus piernas decidieron no traicionarla. Sentía como si sus piernas tuvieran la fuerza para correr una maratón, y sin pensarlo un sólo segundo, corrió en la otra dirección, hacia su casa.

El viento y la lluvia se intensificaron y la empujaban de un lado a otro. Kagura luchaba porque la lluvia no la cegara, pero no se detuvo ni siquiera para cruzar las calles. En uno de los cruces, casi la atropellan. El auto apenas frenó a unos centímetros de distancia, y Kagura sintió otra oleada de miedo que la obligó a detenerse frente al auto, confundida al ser sacada tan abruptamente de aquel trance de huir.

No fue mucho, Kagura siguió su camino, y al pasar a un lado del auto vio a Kayako aparecer a su lado, extendiendo los temblorosos brazos como si quisiera agarrarla. Kagura gritó con fuerza y casi tropieza, para después seguir corriendo.

Corrió sin detenerse un sólo segundo. Tenía el estomago vacío, el corazón latiendo a una velocidad que incluso parecía peligrosa, la boca seca y una insoportable presión en la cabeza, jurando que aun podía escuchar aquel traqueteo escalofriante. Sus brazos temblaban a la par que el dolor de los rasguños que tenía en el pecho aumentaba, pero sus pies tocaban con firmeza el suelo, como rocas, y sus piernas se movían ligeras como plumas.

Llegó hasta el edificio de departamentos donde vivía, no supo cómo diablos llegó, simplemente se metió y subió las escaleras como alma que lleva el diablo hasta llegar al quinto piso, donde estaba el departamento. Le costó horrores abrir la puerta, temblando como si tuviera hipotermia, cosa que le impedía meter la llave en la cerradura. Incluso le costó trabajo recordar cuál era la llave.

Cuando finalmente abrió se metió a toda prisa y encendió las luces. Dentro del departamento el ulular del viento y los golpes de la lluvia sonaban aun más tétricos que afuera, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que estaba sola.

Respiró con mucha dificultad y se llevó las manos al rostro. No sabía qué demonios hacer. Kayako, esa onryo de la cual le había hablado Kikyou, la buscaría en cualquier momento. Era la misma que había visto en el espejo. El niño era el mismo que había visto en aquel supuesto sueño.

Seguramente el sueño que había tenido su hermano Byakuya también había sido real. Fue lo último que le comentó, cuando lo vio por última vez. Sintió una pesadez cuando pensó en la idea de que probablemente su hermano había muerto. Era una ironía y además, un poco egoísta. No sabía si estaba asustada por la idea de perder al único miembro de su familia por el cual sintió al menos un mínimo de cariño, o porque corría con la misma suerte si no hacía algo pronto. O tal vez ambas cosas.

Relativamente tranquila y recuperando un poco el aliento, Kagura aventó la mochila de su desaparecido hermano y la suya al sofá. No tenía muchas opciones, de hecho, no tenía ninguna. El que escapara una vez de Kayako, no significaba que la maldición se anulara en ella, y si Naraku estaba permitiendo que eso sucediera, tendría que quitarle la Perla de Shikon, tal y como Kikyou le había dicho.

Aquello no era simples cuentos ni leyendas, era real, lo acababa de comprobar y no había otra opción más que creer. No tenía nada que perder.

En ese momento Kagura escuchó la cerradura de la puerta abrirse. La joven se tensó como una tabla, paralizada en su lugar, en medio de la sala, y miró ansiosa hacia la puerta, preguntándose quién aparecería a continuación. Antes de que la puerta se abriera, Kagura corrió a la cocina y tomó un cuchillo, el cual escondió detrás de ella. Sea lo que sea, lo iba a enfrentar.

Vio a Naraku entrar al departamento como si nada, con expresión un poco malhumorada, como la que solía tener cuando lo agarraba la lluvia. Sacudió un poco el paraguas antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta tras él. La vista del hombre enseguida se posó en los pequeños charcos de agua que había en la sala, en las dos mochilas empapadas sobre el sofá y la luz encendida.

—¿Ya llegaste, Kagura? —preguntó como si fuera cualquier otro día, levantando la vista. Alcanzó a ver el rostro de su hermana, asomándose detrás de la cocina—. ¿Qué haces ahí? Mira este desastre —reclamó, alzando una ceja.

Antes de salir, Kagura se guardó el cuchillo detrás de ella. La joven caminó con cautela hacia el sofá y sacó la cámara fotográfica de su hermano menor.

—¿Ves esto? —le dijo a Naraku con tono serio, levantando la cámara—. Hoy estuve buscando a Byakuya, pero está desaparecido. —Hizo una pausa, dejando el aparato en su estuche nuevamente—. En la universidad encontraron sus cosas.

Naraku alzó ambas cejas, como si no supiera de lo que le hablaba.

—¿Y qué con eso? Seguramente está de fiesta, el muy irresponsable. —El hombre se encogió de hombros.

—Sé que algo le pasó —afirmó su hermana. No sabía si decir eso era muy buena idea. Estaba demasiado alterada para pensar. La idea de que probablemente tendría que matar a Naraku la aterraba. No porque se tratara de matar a su propio hermano, sino por el hecho de que sabía que, posiblemente, no lo lograría.

Naraku esbozó una sonrisa de lado y caminó hacia Kagura. La joven dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

—¿Y tienes miedo de que te pase lo mismo? —Para cuando se dio cuenta, Naraku estaba ya muy cerca de ella. Kagura pensó que era el momento preciso para sacar el cuchillo, sujeto detrás de ella con el cinturón del pantalón, pero cuando iba a llevar su mano tras la espalda, Naraku la sujetó con gentileza y la atrajo hacia él, abrazándola.

La joven se quedó de piedra. No tenía ni puta idea de lo que Naraku hacía, y quiso pensar que no sabía nada. Su hermano la apretó contra él con suavidad y posó una de sus manos sobre su cabeza. Kagura correspondió el abrazo, no por cariño o por simpatía, porque no podía sentir el calor que se supone se transmite cuando se abraza a alguien, pero lo abrazó también, metiendo sus manos debajo de su gabardina. En alguna de las bolsas interiores debía estar la Perla de Shikon, y era su oportunidad para buscarla.

—¿Sabes, Kagura? —murmuró Naraku, bajando una de sus manos hasta la cintura de su hermana, muy lentamente, como si no quisiera que se diera cuenta—. Siempre fuiste mi hermana favorita, por encima de Byakuya. No tengo intenciones de matarte, pero me complicas las cosas. —Abrió los ojos cuando sintió cómo Naraku se acercaba al cuchillo sujeto a su cinturón, y por pura inercia se alejó de él. La había descubierto

—¿Qué tanto buscabas? —le dijo, ensanchando su sonrisa, mientras Kagura daba pasos hacia atrás. La joven sacó el cuchillo y lo apuntó hacia él.

—Oh, vamos, Kagura. ¿Qué piensas hacer con eso? —Observó divertido el cuchillo. Ella frunció el ceño y lo miró con determinación.

—Sé que tuviste algo que ver con la muerte de Byakuya —exclamó—. Y sé que tienes esa Perla de Shikon, y con ella estás controlando la maldición.

Naraku no dijo nada. Comenzó a caminar hacia Kagura al tiempo que ella se alejaba. ¿Cómo diablos no podía tenerle miedo al cuchillo? Podía arrojarse sobre él en cualquier momento y atravesarlo.

—¡No te acerques! —le ordenó, pero Naraku no se detuvo—. ¡Te dije que no te acerques! —Volvió a exigir, pero cuando Naraku estuvo demasiado cerca, blandió el cuchillo hacia él, pero su hermano lo esquivó con facilidad, casi sin trabajo.

Intentó atacarlo de nuevo, pero con el brazo a medio camino, Naraku la agarró de la muñeca, deteniéndola en seco.

—No trates de pelear conmigo —siseó como una peligrosa serpiente, mientras Kagura forcejaba. Después de todo, la chica era fuerte, pero no era rival para su hermano mayor. Con los brazos inmovilizados, Kagura reaccionó y con la rodilla golpeó a su hermano en el abdomen, obligándolo a soltarla. La joven enseguida se alejó, no quería tener que atacarlo de cerca, no podría, Naraku no permitiría que le clavara ese cuchillo tan fácilmente, así que lo arrojó hacia él.

El cuchillo voló con rapidez hacia Naraku, con la afilada punta mirando hacia el frente, pero antes de que Naraku siquiera se recuperara, alcanzó a esquivarlo con facilidad y el cuchillo se enterró en la puerta. Kagura casi se cae de rodillas cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba indefensa, y toda la valentía y coraje que había tenido para atreverse a atacar a su hermano, se esfumó una vez que el cuchillo se clavó muy lejos de él.

Aun así, Naraku no la atacó. Se quedó en su lugar y se irguió con demasiada confianza. Kagura sintió el agua sobre su cuerpo como si ardiera y miró fijamente a su hermano. Después de eso, él no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

El traqueteo inundó la habitación. Kagura soltó un suspiro de miedo y se estremeció cuando escuchó aquel grito roto y distorsionado. Sabía que era Kayako. Miró hacia atrás al tiempo que su hermano dirigía la vista al mismo lugar. Un enjambre de cabello que parecía crear sombras de cada hebra se movía en una esquina de la sala, al tiempo que se extendía lentamente por las paredes y el techo.

Era la forma en la cual Byakuya había descrito su sueño, y sabía que esta vez, venía por ella. La enorme mata de cabello se separó de la esquina y descendió como un enorme tentáculo hacia Kagura. La joven hizo ademán de huir pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, varios mechones de cabello la sujetaron de las muñecas, brazos y cintura, elevándola. Kagura estaba demasiado aterrada como para siquiera gritar, mientras trataba de zafarse. Naraku observaba la escena como si nada, quizás un poco asqueado. Parecía que la onryo intervenía por él, y metió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos para sacar la Perla de Shikon.

Kayako elevó más a Kagura, casi hasta tocar el techo. La joven bajó la mirada. El suelo se le hizo tan lejano y profundo, que todo a su alrededor parecía un abismo.

Cuando levantó la vista, el rostro pálido de Kayako ya estaba frente al de ella, con los ojos bien abiertos, completamente blancos. Cuando los globos oculares dieron vuelta y las oscuras pupilas apuntaron a ella, un grueso mechón de cabello se enredó en el cuello de Kagura y los que la sujetaban la soltaron abruptamente. Kagura bajó un poco y su caída al suelo se cortó en seco con el cabello que hacía las veces de soga, alrededor de su cuello. La joven enseguida sintió los estragos del ahorcamiento y la falta de aire, mientras agitaba las piernas e intentaba soltarse con las manos, pero el cabello parecía estar fusionado a su piel.

Tuvo ganas de gritar, decir cualquier cosa, pero no pudo. En su lugar, miró con ira a Naraku. La furia e impotencia en sus ojos sobrepasaba el miedo de saber que todo había acabado para ella y que moriría. Naraku le sonrió con malicia y le mostró la Perla de Shikon, que brillaba en su mano. Kagura hizo ademán de querer alcanzarla, luchar un poco más, pero segundos después su vista comenzó a volverse borrosa, y la desesperación de no poder respirar la obligó a agitarse más y a sentir que su cabeza explotaría. La única sensación que experimentó en su último aliento truncado, fue el de la misma desesperación de no poder hacerlo. Lo sintió hasta que dejó de moverse.

* * *

Naraku guardó la Perla de Shikon después de algunos segundos, después de que Kagura muriera. Chasqueó la lengua. ¿Ahora qué se supone que haría con el cadáver? Kayako le dirigió la mirada a Naraku y este se la devolvió.

—Suéltala —ordenó. El cabello de la onryo se aflojó y el cuerpo inerte de Kagura cayó al suelo con un ruido seco y pesado. Poco a poco, el cabello retrocedió a la esquina de la habitación hasta desaparecer. Naraku miró por unos momentos el cuerpo de su hermana antes de acercarse. Tenía una marca rojiza rodeando su cuello y a simple vista, parecía que sólo estaba dormida.

Pensó en qué hacer con el cadáver. Creyó que sería buena idea simular que se había suicidado, pero realmente, ¿a quién le importaba? Por fortuna, Kagura era tan asocial como él. Nadie se haría muchas preguntas sobre su desaparición, además, ¿a quién diablos le importaba la policía, si tenía la Perla de Shikon?

Al final pensó que tampoco podía dejar cabos sueltos. Naraku ató una soga al techo de la habitación de Kagura, y a pesar de que el peso muerto del cadáver de su hermana lo molestó mucho, pudo colgarla de ahí. Como último detalle, dejó una silla tirada cerca del cuerpo colgado de su hermana. Cuando terminó su trabajo, cerró la puerta sin más y se fue a dormir.

* * *

**No tienen idea del trabajo que me costó matar a Kagura. Es mi personaje femenino favorito de Inuyasha, así que esto me jodió mucho, pero, tampoco podía darle un final feliz, en este fic a nadie le va a ir bien.**

**No tengo mucho que aclarar. Kagura tuvo que morir porque estaba indagando demasiado, y prácticamente "traicionó" a Naraku yendo a ver a Kikyou. En la serie hizo lo mismo, y siempre fue muy astuta descubriendo los planes y los secretos de Naraku con casi nada de información a su alcance. Siempre admiré eso de ella, y creo que cualquiera comenzaría a sentirse intrigado con tantas cosas pasando en cuestión de un par de días y tantas coincidencias en tan poco tiempo. **

**Aquí, como pueden ver, se devela ya que Naraku está como "controlando" la maldición de Kayako a través de la Perla de Shikon, pero la verdad se revelará entre el próximo capítulo y el ultimo, sólo quedan dos, aunque el ultimo será una especie de epilogo. **

**Y en fin, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Muchas gracias a quienes me han dejado review y se toman el tiempo de leer.**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	5. Naraku y Kikyou

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Advertencias: agresión/violencia física.**

* * *

**Naraku y Kikyou**

Naraku se levantó a la mañana siguiente con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Había tenido una buena noche de sueño y se sentía mejor que nunca. Esta vez no había nadie que le hiciera el desayuno, ni a nadie a quien mandar, en el departamento sólo estaba él (por así decirlo). Se sentía extraño, pero no mal o angustiado. De hecho, tenía ánimos.

Ese día iría a trabajar de muy buen humor, se dijo, mientras se servía una taza de café. El día estaba un poco nublado y el ambiente tenía el aroma de la tierra mojada, gracias a la lluvia de la noche anterior. Le esperaba un día pesado de trabajo, pero regresaría tarde a casa, o tal vez ni eso. Pero no importaba qué pasara, tenía que ver a alguien al salir.

Mientras se ponía el saco, Naraku se dirigió al cuarto de su hermana. Abrió la puerta y echó un vistazo dentro. Aun seguía colgado el cadáver de Kagura, con la silla tirada en el suelo. Seguía igual que cuando lo dejó. La luz que entraba por la ventana le daba al ambiente un aspecto raro, como si la luz matutina no fuera suficiente para iluminar la habitación, con el cuerpo de Kagura en medio de todo. Se sorprendió un poco de su insensibilidad ante la cruel imagen. ¿Debía sentirse mal? Toda la vida le habían enseñado que la muerte era motivo de tristeza, sobre todo si se trataba de un familiar tan cercano, los únicos que Naraku tenía, pero realmente no sintió nada. De hecho, ni siquiera se sentía él mismo del todo. Quizá nunca había sentido cariño alguno por sus hermanos. Después de todo, los había visto morir sin mover un sólo dedo.

Byakuya había muerto a causa de su inocencia e indiferencia. Kagura había muerto por indagar demasiado. No supieron y no aceptaron el destino que les tocó; para Naraku, merecían morir. Pensó que no por nada había sido él quien había encontrado la Perla de Shikon.

Dejó el departamento y cerró la puerta de la habitación. Se llevó consigo sólo lo necesario, pero la realidad es que sólo necesitaba la joya. Ahora lo sabía. No volvería a pisar ese departamento.

Cuando el lugar quedó vacío, la soga ya no sostuvo nada más. Un chirrido hizo eco dentro del apartamento, al tiempo que la puerta de la habitación de Kagura se abría lentamente.

* * *

Por fin era fin de semana. Para muchos el día más esperado después de las pesadas jordanas de trabajo y escuela. En la facultad de diseño, los conocidos de Byakuya se preguntaron el paradero de su desaparecido compañero, quien faltaba por segundo día a clases. En su casa, nadie contestó.

En los ensayos se preguntaron dónde diablos estaba Kagura y por qué no había llegado, pero cuando su compañera, Kazumi, se ofreció a llamarla, y finalmente le respondieron, sólo pudo escuchar el sonido rasposo de la interferencia.

Naraku fue a trabajar e incluso sus compañeros lo miraron extrañados. Hasta parecía otro. Era como si se hubiese quitado un gran peso de encima, pero nadie se atrevió a preguntarle el por qué del cambio. Por lo demás, el día transcurrió con normalidad

A mitad de la tarde, cuando Naraku salió del trabajo, a su vez, Kikyou ya tenía un largo rato que había regresado a la casa de su prima después de un día agotador de escuela. Le habían encargado mucha tarea y tenía exámenes para los cuales tenía que estudiar, pero sospechaba que ese fin de semana sería difícil hacerlo. Estaría ocupada, sino es que algo peor. Tal vez hasta tendría que dejar la escuela temporalmente. O tal vez nunca volvería.

Kikyou se puso su traje de sacerdotisa, como siempre lo hacía cuando atendía el templo de su familia. A diferencia del día anterior, esa tarde era sombría. El cielo tenía una tonalidad azulada, mezclada con el gris muerto de las nubes y los rayos del sol, que parecían perder fuerza demasiado rápido. Una brisa fría soplaba, impidiéndole barrer cómo se debía el templo. Realmente no le interesaba hacerlo bien en esa ocasión. Sólo estaba matando el tiempo mientras esperaba a alguien, y tenía que estar afuera para recibirlo. No quería que nadie preguntara por ella en la casa de Kagome, nadie debía enterarse de lo que iba a tener que hacer y con quién. Sólo metería en problemas a su prima y a Inuyasha.

Unos pasos resonaron tras ella. Kikyou dejó de barrer. Ya se estaba impacientando.

—Hola, Kikyou. —La aludida volteó hacia quien la había llamado. No le sorprendió nada encontrarse con Naraku.

—Vaya, ya te habías tardado en venir —replicó la joven esbozando una pequeña pero fría sonrisa.

—Estuve ocupado con el trabajo. —Naraku no pudo evitar torcer un poco la boca. Odiaba darle explicaciones a Kikyou tan fácilmente, como si no terminara de controlar su lengua cuando estaba delante de ella.

—¿A qué has venido? —lo enfrentó ella, sin rodeos, a pesar de que sabía la respuesta. Naraku desvió la vista unos segundos, como si le costara trabajo contestarle.

—Creo que… —hizo una pausa. Tomó aire y endureció su gesto—. Necesito tu ayuda.

La sacerdotisa alzó la ceja. Usualmente Naraku era predecible para ella, pero esta vez la había sorprendido. ¿Ayuda? Kikyou sabía que la había buscado por motivo de la maldición que lo acechaba, pero, ¿ayuda?

—En estos últimos días descubrí algunas cosas muy interesantes respecto a ti, y han estado pasando cosas muy raras. —Kikyou no dijo nada, dándole permiso a Naraku para continuar.

—¿Sabes? Hace tres días mi hermano menor tuvo la maravillosa idea de meterse a una casa abandonada, donde ocurrieron unos asesinatos. Al final nos convenció y… ahí encontré esto.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó la Perla de Shikon, la cual Kikyou reconoció de inmediato. De hecho la había sentido incluso antes de que Naraku llegara.

No muy lejos de ahí, Kagome, por alguna razón, interrumpió abruptamente la lectura del libro que estaba estudiando y se asomó a la ventana. No supo por qué lo hizo, y más porque le quebró la concentración por completo, pero, cuando miró por la ventana, pudo ver claramente a su prima Kikyou hablando con un hombre de cabello largo y oscuro. La joven enseguida lo reconoció.

—¿Ese que no es Naraku? —murmuró la muchacha, preguntándose qué demonios hacía ese hombre ahí y hablando con su prima. Tiempo atrás Kikyou había tenido problemas con él, luego de que ese hombre se obsesionara con ella. O al menos eso era lo que Kagome sabía. Kikyou no le contó por completo la historia, sino Inuyasha. De hecho, y según él, Naraku había sido el culpable de que ellos terminaran.

—La Perla de Shikon —murmuró Kikyou—. No deberías tenerla.

—Encontré esto en el ático de la casa Saeki. Cuando comenzaron a ocurrir cosas extrañas, me puse a investigar. Me di cuenta de que tú eras la guardiana de esta joya, que dicen, tiene poderes.

—No piensas devolverla —enfatizó Kikyou—. ¿Por qué has venido entonces?

—Como eres una sacerdotisa, pensé que eras la única que podía ayudarme a detener esto.

La joven no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. ¿Detener la maldición? ¿Eso era lo que Naraku quería?

—¿Detener qué?

—La maldición.

—Esa joya te protege de la maldición. ¿Por qué querrías detenerla si no te afecta? —espetó desconfiada. Ahora, realmente las cosas estaban saliendo muy diferente a como ella había pensado que serían.

—Mis hermanos han desaparecido —contestó Naraku con semblante serio. Mentía con tanta facilidad, que realmente parecía que se lo creía. Kikyou no supo si creerle o no. Se veía tan sincero, pero también sabía que no se podía confiar en él. ¿Estaría realmente frente a un Naraku confundido por lo que estaba pasando, o frente a un asesino?

—Kagura vino a verme ayer, por el mismo motivo. Me dijo que Byakuya también había desaparecido.

—Pues desde anoche Kagura también desapareció —afirmó Naraku—. Sé que tú también estás maldita.

Suspiró con pesadez. Odiaba tener que admitir eso, pero debía hacerlo. Al final de cuentas, todo había empezado por haberse confiado.

—Realmente quisiera terminar con todo esto —agregó Naraku.

—¿Por qué? No creo que tus hermanos te importen, y con la Perla en tus manos no te pasará nada, eso creo…

—No lo hago por ellos o por mí, lo hago por ti —Kikyou no mostró emoción alguna durante unos segundos. Aquello no era una declaración. Sólo hasta después de unos momentos se atrevió a reír por lo bajo.

—¿Por mi? —dijo entre discretas risas—. No te creo nada.

—Piensa lo que quieras, Kikyou. Cómo sea, ambos estamos malditos, no creo que porque tú seas una sacerdotisa o porque yo tenga la Perla de Shikon, nos dejará ir tan fácilmente. En algún momento vendrá por nosotros.

Y la verdad, es que Naraku no mentía. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, decía la verdad, al menos dentro de una mentira. Probablemente la única persona por la cual realmente se había interesado, era Kikyou. Byakuya fue un daño colateral, Kagura indagó demasiado; si no hubiera sido tan necia, quizá ni siquiera hubiera tenido que morir. Naraku sabía que en algún momento su suerte terminaría y la de Kikyou igual. Realmente, no quería eso. Odiaba a Kikyou, en cierta forma, precisamente porque fue la única persona que realmente despertó un interés en él. Irónicamente, terminó obsesionado con ella. Alguna vez había escuchado que el odio nace de querer demasiado a alguien, porque la misma Kikyou afirmaba que lo contrario al amor no era el odio, sino la indiferencia, y ante ella, Naraku podía ser todo, menos indiferente. De alguna forma, era demasiado importante para él.

Él se quedaría con la Perla de Shikon de cualquier forma, sólo tenía que terminar con eso, pero no podía hacerlo solo. Tenía el poder de ser invulnerable, al menos por un tiempo, pero la que realmente podía deshacer la maldición, era Kikyou.

Quién sabe, tal vez incluso podría quedarse con ella. Naraku se preguntó si podría hacer que la maldición también le llegara a Inuyasha. Eso sería genial y le quitaría una molestia de encima.

La joven tenía que aceptar que, esta vez, Naraku tenía razón. Él no era tan invulnerable como se podría creer, e igualmente ella. Por ser una sacerdotisa tenía ventaja, pero los espíritus eran poderosos, y ella, demasiado receptiva y hasta codiciada. De todas formas, tenía razones más importantes para tratar de acabar con eso. Estaban de por medio Kagome y su familia, y quizá hasta Inuyasha. Tal vez por esa vez, tendría que aliarse con Naraku.

—Me cuesta trabajo aceptarlo —murmuró—, pero tienes razón.

Se dio la vuelta y se metió un momento a uno de los edificios del templo. Naraku la siguió con la mirada y cuando regresó, traía consigo un arco y varias flechas a la espalda.

—¿En serio? —Naraku alzó las cejas, con un ligero gesto de burla.

—Créeme que esto no será fácil.

—¿Qué piensas hacer con eso?

—Bueno, ya lo sabes todo, supongo que has dejado atrás la idea de que son sólo cuentos. —Comenzó a caminar, haciéndole a Naraku un ademán de que la siguiera—. No dejaron la Perla de Shikon a mi cuidado por nada. Tengo habilidades… especiales —la joven hizo una pausa—. Las flechas son sagradas. Purifican las energías malignas. Si vamos a terminar con esto, las necesitaré.

A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, Naraku no podía evitar pensar que todo aquello era de locos. Bueno, ¿de qué se sorprendía a esas alturas? Ya no se podía hacer llamar un escéptico.

—¿Y adónde se supone que vamos? —preguntó el hombre, aunque ya sospechaba a dónde.

—¿Adónde más? A la casa Saeki —contestó la joven mirando de soslayo a su acompañante.

—¿A esta hora? No falta mucho para que anochezca. ¿No será más arriesgado?

—Sea de día o de noche, da igual —respondió con firmeza—. La maldición actúa a cualquier hora, y mientras más tiempo pase, nos volvemos más vulnerables a ella. —Cruzó un momento la vista con Naraku, quien no parecía estar convencido.

—¿O qué? ¿Te da miedo?

—No digas tonterías. Después de las cosas que vi, ya nada me da miedo.

—¡Kikyou, espera! —gritó Kagome corriendo hacia ellos antes de que comenzaran a bajar las escaleras. Tanto Naraku como Kikyou se detuvieron. Él reconoció a la chica. Era la joven por la cual Inuyasha se había debatido entre Kikyou y ella.

—¿Adónde vas? —inquirió preocupada, intimidada por la presencia de Naraku, quien la miraba con frialdad—. Ya es tarde.

—No es nada. Sólo tengo que encargarme de un asunto —contestó Kikyou con tranquilidad. Incluso esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, pero Kagome no quedó convencida. No le daba confianza que sin razón alguna, Kikyou de pronto se fuera sin avisar, cargando flechas, y acompañada de Naraku.

—¿Segura? ¿No necesi…? —Su prima la interrumpió cuando se acercó a ella y le susurró algo al oído. Naraku lo escuchó perfectamente y no pudo evitar sentir un ardor de ira en el pecho.

—Cuida a Inuyasha. —Fue lo que le susurró a Kagome antes de irse. La confundida muchacha quiso indagar más, pero su prima enseguida se dio la vuelta y se fue de ahí. La petición dejó tan ofuscada a Kagome que, para cuando reaccionó, Kikyou ya estaba bajando las escaleras junto a Naraku.

* * *

—Así que aun sigues enamorada de ese idiota —soltó Naraku después de un largo silencio. La hostilidad en su voz era firme y clara, imposible de disimular. Kikyou lo fulminó con la mirada, refunfuñando un poco.

—Eso no te importa, Naraku. Estamos por ir a enfrentar a una onryo, ¿podrías dejar esos temas de lado? —le contestó tajante. Naraku, entonces, sonrió abiertamente.

—Precisamente, quién sabe qué pueda pasar.

—No me digas que tendrás un arranque de sinceridad —murmuró la sacerdotisa, rodando los ojos y sintiéndose incomoda con la situación.

—No tengo que ser sincero contigo. Sabes todo de mí, así como yo sé todo de ti. —Naraku desvió la vista. Posó la mirada sobre las casas que estaban al otro lado de la acera, cuyas ventanas se veían ya iluminadas—. Pero hace tiempo que lo superé.

Kikyou quiso decirle que dejara ya ese tema. Era incómodo, y un poco vergonzoso, más que nada, le daba pena ajena por Naraku.

—Eso ni tú te lo crees. —No le respondió nada, pero no tenía que hacerlo. Si uno mentía, el otro, de alguna forma, se daba cuenta. Ambos eran observadores y desde tiempo atrás, como bien había dicho Kagura, nada de lo que pasara entre ellos era coincidencia, siempre había una razón detrás cuando los nombres de ambos se juntaban en la misma oración.

Tres años atrás Naraku había tenido un accidente vial muy grave. Tenía la mala costumbre de manejar como endemoniado, cosa que le costó varias multas, pero siempre se creyó invulnerable y tenía una gran habilidad al volante, pero jamás pensó que un día podría perder el control.

Naraku chocó contra dos autos, y el suyo dio varias vueltas. Para su mala suerte, el auto comenzó a incendiarse. Naraku hacía enemigos con facilidad y no fue casualidad que le fallaran los frenos al automóvil. Tampoco andaba por buenos pasos y se inmiscuía en algunas cosas truculentas. El mismo Rasetsu, un enemigo que Naraku se había hecho a base de traicionarlo, se encargó de sabotear los frenos del auto de Naraku, con toda la intención de matarlo.

Podía recordar aun el dolor de las quemaduras que hicieron arder la piel de su espalda. No tuvo más porque lo sacaron a tiempo, pero sufrió quemaduras en la espalda, dos costillas rotas y una pierna fracturada. Fue humillante tener que andar con muletas, pero no se quejaba demasiado. Según los doctores, un poco más, y pudo haber sufrido lesiones en la columna. Los únicos rastros que quedaron de aquel accidente fue la piel cicatrizada en su espalda, con una irónica forma. Al final, cuando la piel sanó, su espalda quedó con la enorme marca de una figura que se asemejaba a una araña. Irónico, porque Naraku siempre había sentido fascinación por ellas.

Además de la cicatriz, el único rastro que quedó de aquel accidente, fue la misma Kikyou.

—Tal vez no —contestó Naraku—, pero no te sientas la gran cosa por eso.

—Han pasado tres años, y ni siquiera fue para tanto. Sólo hacía mi trabajo.

—Y me salvaste la vida —farfulló él, con un tono de molestia en la voz. No sabía si agradecerle. No, definitivamente nunca lo hizo. Los doctores le habían salvado la vida, pero los intensos dolores de todas sus heridas atacando su cuerpo eran casi insoportables, al punto de hacerlo sentir que ya no quería seguir con eso. Fue ahí donde apareció Kikyou, quien al final de cuenta, fue quien lo curó.

Kikyou ya comenzaba a hacer prácticas en la carrera de medicina. Tres años atrás había tenido que hacerlas en el mismo hospital a donde Naraku fue a parar, herido, quemado, y al borde de la muerte. Por ser una alumna excelente, se le asignó como su paciente. La joven se encargó de minimizar el dolor de sus quemaduras y darle algo parecido a un consuelo cuando no podía moverse y se encontraba absolutamente indefenso. Al principio se pensó en la posibilidad de no volver a caminar y Naraku no podía creerlo, además, tenía la sangre pesada y no soportaba que alguien lo tuviera que ayudar por el resto de su vida. Se sentía débil, y Kikyou lo hacía sentir completamente vulnerable.

* * *

—Ya no deberías venir —masculló el joven, con ganas de salir corriendo de esa cama, pero quién sabe si podría volver siquiera a ponerse de pie. Algunas veces se había quemado con cosas calientes, nunca quiso imaginar lo que era quemarse realmente. El dolor era agonizante. Le carcomía la piel de la espalda sin piedad alguna y él no podía hacer nada. Era un dolor desesperante que no desaparecía ni con las medicinas ni con las pomadas. Se necesitaba más que eso.

Tenía que estar acostado de lado, a pesar de las fracturas, para no lastimar más la piel quemada, que latía en su espalda como si un montón de alfileres al rojo vivo se clavaran al mismo tiempo. Era difícil estar en una posición, y podía jurar que aun podía escuchar crujir sus propios huesos. Era humillante, y estaba harto de estar en ese hospital, y eso que sólo habían pasado unos pocos días.

—Eres mi paciente, y estoy en prácticas —contestó con serenidad la joven—. Hago lo mejor que puedo para aliviar tu dolor.

A Naraku aquella frase le sonó de lo más arrogante. No era ego lo que hacía hablar a la chica, sino esa aura de serenidad y pureza que la rodeaba, y eso, para Naraku, era arrogancia.

—¿Qué importa? Probablemente no vuelva a caminar —se quejó, mientras Kikyou retiraba las vendas que cubrían la enorme quemadura. Gruñó un poco. Cualquier cosa que lo rozara lo hacía tener ganas de morir.

—No creo que vaya a pasar eso —dijo Kikyou—. Se ve que tienes mucha resistencia. Un poco más, y cualquier otra persona habría muerto en un accidente como el que tuviste. —La estudiante, con la suavidad que requería la situación, untó sobre la quemadura la crema antibiótica, mientras Naraku se quejaba en silencio.

—Estás vivo de milagro.

—Eso no fue un milagro —exclamó Naraku, tratando de aguantar el dolor—. Sólo fue un estúpido que pensó que me salvaba. Hubiera preferido que me dejaran ahí. —Lo que decía el muchacho era demasiado desesperanzador para ser tan joven. Muchos otros habrían tenido la mejor actitud para mejorar y recuperarse, habrían estado felices de tener una segunda oportunidad, habrían visto la vida de otra manera, una mejor, pero Naraku parecía no querer cambiar.

Kikyou lo consideraba sincero, quizá demasiado, pero notaba que tenía una personalidad demasiado pesada. De todas formas, ella no era quien para juzgarlo.

—Tal vez eres un poco dramático. —concluyó, terminando su trabajo con la quemadura.

—Tú lo dices fácil porque no estás así —le espetó él, fulminándola con la mirada. Por otro lado, no soportaba el hecho de que esa muchacha no reaccionara a sus groserías y mala actitud. Lo hacían sentir extraño. Nunca nadie había tenido esa resistencia hacía él. Odiaba la arrogancia que desprendían las personas como ellas, le asqueaba aquella actitud altruista. Le daban ganas de quebrarla.

La chica era una maldita santa, y no soportaba eso. Él nunca había sido una buena persona y tampoco deseaba serlo. El accidente no le cambió la vida, el hecho de que se encargara de él alguien como ella, lo hastiaba y al mismo tiempo, su paciencia, lo intrigada.

—¿Ya terminaste? —inquirió Naraku luego de que Kikyou revisara todas sus heridas. ¡Eso! ¡Eso era lo más humillante de todo! Se sentía como un estúpido bebé indefenso.

—Sí, ya he terminado —contestó la chica.

—Entonces lárgate.

—Creo que me quedaré otro rato —dijo la joven sin mostrar molestia alguna—. Creo que te serviría distraerte.

Naraku pareció pensarlo un poco. Por una fracción de segundo, un poco de su dolor desapareció.

—Eso suena como al inicio de una película porno —murmuró encaprichado, con la intención de ofenderla y que se terminara de largar. Como si tuviera muchas ganas de eso. Quién sabe, si quedaba paralitico, era posible que jamás pudiera volver a hacer eso.

Qué vida de mierda sería.

Pero, contrario a todo lo que esperaba, la chica no reaccionó indignada, sólo pensó que el joven exageraba. Incluso se dio el lujo de dedicarle una sonrisilla.

—No me digas que eres del tipo que coquetea con las enfermeras —le dijo mientras se acomodaba en una silla, a un lado de la cama.

—Como si tuviera muchas ganas de hacer eso en estas condiciones. —Naraku intentó removerse en la cama, buscando estar un poco más cómodo. Sorprendentemente, ya no le dolía tanto. La pequeña broma lo hizo olvidarse un poco de sus heridas y del funesto escenario que podía pasar.

Tres semanas después Naraku estaba casi recuperado de sus heridas y estaba por ser dado de alta. Kikyou creía firmemente en una frase que había dicho Sigmund Freud: _"La ciencia moderna aún no ha producido un medicamento tranquilizador tan eficaz como lo son unas pocas palabras bondadosas"._ Lo aplicó y comprobó con Naraku. Los días pasaron, y mientras Kikyou se encargaba de él, ambos se enteraron de algunas cosas de la vida del otro.

Kikyou supo que Naraku tenía dos hermanos menores, quienes casi no lo visitaban, al parecer porque se llevaban muy mal. Su hermano menor, en las ocasiones en que fue a verlo al hospital, tuvo que obligar a la hermana, Kagura, a que lo acompañara, y Naraku y ella no dejaban de atosigarse mutuamente hasta el cansancio, no importaba en qué condición estuviera cualquiera de los dos.

También Kikyou descubrió muchas de las mañas y trampas que los abogados aprendían a lo largo de los estudios y la experiencia. A Naraku no le molestaba en lo más mínimo engañar y sacarle el mayor provecho a sus clientes, en el inicio de su vida laboral, y la táctica le estaba funcionando. Le quedó claro que no era una buena persona, pero, ni aun así, no lo juzgó.

Naraku descubrió que, además de estudiante de medicina, Kikyou era sacerdotisa y atendía el templo de su prima. En realidad él de ella no sabía mucho, la chica era discreta. Con el paso de los días las conversaciones se hicieron más largas, pero no por ello más amenas, o menos hostiles. Naraku no podía dejar de lado su mala actitud, aunque lo alivió saber el hecho de que no quedaría paralítico.

Otra de las cosas de las que se enteró durante ese tiempo, es que Kikyou tenía novio. En una ocasión fue a verla al hospital, y Naraku pudo verlo de cerca. Tuvo una súbita sensación de querer pararse y matarlo, y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba celoso y se había terminado enamorando de Kikyou, de una manera muy extraña, quizá hasta enferma, porque cuando a Naraku le gustaba algo, que eran pocas cosas, usualmente ese gusto se convertía en obsesión. Tampoco sabía si llamarlo "_amor_", siempre rechazó el concepto y la palabra. En cierta forma se sintió traicionado. ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada? Aunque no era como si realmente existiera algo entre ellos. A pesar de todo, Kikyou lo trataba como a un paciente más.

Ella pensó que no volvería a verlo cuando Naraku fue dado de alta. Simplemente se fue y no le agradeció. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se lo volviera a encontrar, y fue cuando las cosas se complicaron. Naraku se hizo de dos aliados, cuando, como abogado, los salvó de caer en prisión. Un par de jóvenes que la hacían de mercenarios, Bankotsu y Jakotsu. Incluso se tomó la molestia de elegirlos cuidadosamente. Jakotsu era gay, y Bankotsu terminó más bien interesado en la propia hermana de Naraku, y gracias a ello podía inmiscuirse en las mismas cosas que casi lo llevan a la muerte y sin siquiera mancharse las manos o arriesgarse mucho, y de paso, averiguaban sobre la vida de Kikyou.

Se las arregló para arruinar la relación entre ella e Inuyasha, y durante tres años estuvo detrás de ella, sin romper demasiado aquella barrera de hostilidad y esa relación de amor-odio que terminó desarrollando por la chica. Cuando Naraku se metió en su relación, fue cuando comenzó a odiarlo realmente. Extrañamente no se arrepentía de haberlo cuidado durante su convalecencia. Naraku llegó a tanto, que incluso terminó siendo novio de una chica llamada Tsubaki, quien era compañera de universidad de Kikyou y quien la consideraba una rival. Kikyou siempre supo que lo único que unía a Naraku y a Tsubaki, en realidad, era el propio odio que sentían a ella, y eventualmente terminaron, pero Naraku no se olvidó de Kikyou.

Y después de tres años, él no había cambiado nada. Mucho menos había superado el hecho del inexistente rechazo. Kikyou estaba segura de que eso le dolía aun más.

* * *

—Cómo sea… —espetó Naraku después de un largo silencio. Tenía que olvidarse de eso. Odiaba que esos recuerdos inundaran su mente— ¿Cómo fue que terminaste cayendo dentro de esa maldición? ¿Y por qué la Perla de Shikon estaba ahí?

Kikyou hubiese preferido no responder. Se dejaría en evidencia, pero no tenía caso ocultar cosas a esas alturas de la situación.

—Hace poco me llamaron para purificar la casa —murmuró—. Como guardiana de la Perla, la llevé conmigo. Me confié, y pensé que me ayudaría a purificar las energías malignas del lugar. Pero las cosas salieron mal. Kayako me atacó y tuve que salir de ahí. Para cuando acordé, la Perla de Shikon se había quedado dentro del ático.

—Ahí fue donde la encontré. —Pasó la mano sobre el bolsillo donde la tenía guardada.

—¿Por qué te la llevaste?

—La verdad, no lo sé. Me atrajo, y jamás me pasó por la cabeza dejarla ahí.

—Si vamos a hacer esto, deberías devolvérmela —insistió la joven, como último intento.

—¡Ni hablar! —exclamó Naraku—. Tú tienes la ventaja de ser una sacerdotisa y puedes defenderte. Si yo suelto la Perla, estaría perdido.

—Idiota, sólo la estás contaminando —argumentó ella—. Y la maldición se alimenta de ti.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues trata de quitármela —la retó él, sabiendo que la chica poco podría hacer contra él, aunque sabía que Kikyou era muy astuta y tarde o temprano intentaría quitársela. Pero, por ahora, ni hablar.

Unos metros más y llegaron a la brecha que conducía a la casa. A esa hora de la tarde el azul del cielo estaba tomando ya una coloración aun más oscura, y las nubes ya comenzaban a perderse con sus colores de azul grisáceo. Las frías corrientes de aire que se encerraban en el estrecho camino rodeado de muros y bardas, haciendo pequeños tornados con las hojas secas del otoño, contrarrestaban con las imágenes de las ventanas iluminadas de las casas que los rodeaban a ambos lados, dándole al lugar un aspecto sobrecogedor. Si mal no recordaba, el lugar lucía más o menos así cuando entró con sus hermanos. Le costó un poco de trabajo creer que pasaran tantas cosas en cuestión de tres días. De hecho, Naraku ni siquiera parecía percatarse de ello del todo, lo tomaba con una naturalidad inhumana. Lo único que sabía es que tenía que detener eso, ahora que también podía afectarlo a él.

La idea de conseguir también a Kikyou le inundó la cabeza y le provocó una sensación de ansiedad en la boca del estomago. Bueno, antes debían salir con vida de ahí.

Llegaron al muro que protegía la casa. El numero de hojas secas en el patio había aumentado un poco, y ahí, hacia el final de la calle cerrada, el eco formado por el viento rozando las hojas de los arboles, era escalofriante.

—Quédate aquí —ordenó Kikyou, volteando a ver a su acompañante, quien frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué? ¿Por quién me tomas? —carraspeó, ofendido—. Te recuerdo que yo también estoy metido en esto.

—Será más seguro para ti. No puedo garantizarte que pueda protegerte del todo —argumentó la sacerdotisa.

—Me da igual. No tienes que protegerme, puedo hacerlo solo, además, tengo la Perla. —Naraku dio un rápido vistazo a la casa. El ambiente se sentía denso, tenía una atmosfera pesada e incluso oscura, aun más que cuando entró—. Creo que sería mejor no separarnos.

—Eres un terco… —farfulló, molesta—. Está bien, pero no me compliques las cosas. Y ni me culpes si te pasa algo. —Naraku rodó los ojos con fastidio al tiempo que Kikyou trepaba la barda sin problemas. Una vez que ella estuvo dentro, Naraku la siguió.

No les costó trabajo entrar. La puerta no tenía llave. Naraku recordó que había sido Byakuya quien la había abierto. Se preguntó si sería posible que sus hermanos también se convirtieran en fantasmas, después de la muerte que tuvieron. El hombre tuvo un chispazo de curiosidad por preguntarle a Kikyou, pero se delataría si lo hacía. Se suponía que él no sabía demasiado sobre la misteriosa desaparición de sus hermanos.

Miró a Kikyou justo cuando entraron, y Naraku comenzó a tener un dolor de cabeza que salió de quién sabe dónde. El ambiente dentro de la casa era aun más pesado, como si hubiera una enorme nube sobre ellos o como si el aire a su alrededor los aplastara. La imagen de Kikyou no le ayudó en nada. Hasta parecía que con su presencia lo aumentaba.

—¿Lo sientes? —inquirió la joven, mirando a su alrededor con cautela. Naraku cerró la puerta detrás de él con cuidado.

—Se siente un ambiente muy denso —contestó, masajeando una de sus sienes.

—Saben que estamos aquí.

—No estaba así cuando entré aquí con Byakuya y Kagura.

—Eso es porque yo estoy aquí —le contestó distraídamente, mirando hacia arriba, sabiendo que las energías del lugar se habían alterado. La buscaban a ella.

El balcón del segundo piso estaba vacío. El recibidor también, al igual que las escaleras. Kikyou sostuvo con fuerza el arco y le dijo a Naraku que la siguiera. Lo guió por un pasillo aledaño a la sala, hasta llegar a la cocina.

—Bebe esto. —Kikyou tomó una botella de sake que estaba sobre la barra de la cocina y se la extendió a Naraku, quien al verla alzó una ceja, confundido.

—¿Para qué? —espetó—. No me digas que me quieres emborrachar.

—Sólo tómalo —gruñó la chica. Naraku refunfuñó un poco y tomó entre sus manos la botella. Al final de cuentas no tenía por qué oponerse, Kikyou siempre tenía una buena razón para hacer las cosas. Al menos, sabía que no se trataba de una broma.

Tomó un trago de la bebida, y enseguida un sabor amargo asaltó su lengua con una desagradable sensación de asco que le dio arcadas. Aquella bebida sabía a vomito, y Naraku tuvo que voltear la cara hacia el lavabo y escupir todo.

—¡Demonios, qué asco! —exclamó, escupiendo los últimos restos de sake—. ¿Qué carajo me diste? —le reclamó a Kikyou. Por otro lado, la joven comprobó lo que ya sospechaba.

—Lo sabía —murmuró, ligeramente angustiada—. Traje este sake cuando vine a purificar la casa. Es por precaución, para saber qué tan vulnerable es una persona a las energías de este lugar. El sake absorbe la energía. Si el que lo toma le sabe mal…

—¿Eso significa que aun así, soy vulnerable a la maldición? —masculló Naraku.

—Puede ser. Siempre te has confiado demasiado. El hecho de que tengas la Perla de Shikon no significa que Kayako y su maldición vaya a dejarte en paz. Te están usando.

—Qué tontería —Naraku dejó salir una sonrisa que destilaba confianza y que hizo que Kikyou comenzara a pensar seriamente en sacarlo a patadas.

—Por ahora, sólo te están usando, puedes creerme si quieres o no. —Hizo una pausa—. A ellos en realidad no les interesas, les intereso yo. Sólo te están usando para llegar a mí.

Naraku se quedó pensando unos momentos. Dentro de todo, tenía lógica. Su confianza se fue al caño. Además de la Perla de Shikon, ¿qué otra explicación había para que hasta ahora no le hubieran hecho nada, y que al contrario, se fueran a su lado? Kikyou también estaba maldita y el que tuviera habilidades con las cuales defenderse no la ayudarían por mucho tiempo contra la furia de una onryo.

—Si te preocupa que te haga algo, puedes estar tranquila —aseguró Naraku, haciéndose un poco el tonto y cruzándose de brazos—. No por nada fui a buscarte. Quiero que nos quitemos de encima esto.

Kikyou suspiró con fastidio. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, le creía un poco a Naraku. Podía estar obsesionado con ella, pero parecía incapaz de dañarla más allá de esa barrera que siempre se había impuesto, donde la miraba con cierto rencor. El problema eran los espíritus que iban tras su cabeza.

No era casualidad que fuera precisamente Naraku quien encontrara la Perla.

—¿Qué haces? —Volteó a ver a Naraku, quien de pronto comenzó a revolver algunos cajones.

—Buscaba esto —contestó con una sonrisa, sacando un enorme cuchillo.

—¿Qué piensas hacer con eso?—

—Dices que esos espíritus te están buscando. Tú tienes flechas, yo necesito algo con que defenderme. —Con un gesto que no sólo denotaba confianza, sino cierto sadismo, pasó un dedo por encima del filo.

—Eso no te servirá de nada. Las armas mortales no les hacen daño. —Kikyou se cruzó de brazos, pero él simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Aun así me siento más seguro con esto.

Decidió no contradecirlo, ¿qué podía pasar? Si moría (porque un cuchillo no lo ayudaría en nada) era su problema, ella sólo tenía que acabar con la maldición, así que simplemente salió de la cocina, seguida de Naraku. En cuanto llegaron a las escaleras le dijo a su acompañante que se quedara abajo, que sólo iría a echar un vistazo arriba y que le cuidara las espaldas. Naraku observó atento subir a Kikyou. Cuando la joven dobló la esquina de la curvatura que doblaba las escaleras, la perdió de vista.

La sacerdotisa miró atenta hacia arriba, sin llegar hasta el segundo piso. Estaba por anochecer y la segunda planta estaba un poco más oscura. Al primer vistazo no vio nada particular. Pasó los ojos por todo el pasillo, y cuando los regresó, Kayako ya estaba ahí. Kikyou abrió los ojos, volviendo a sentir, como siempre, aquel vacio en la boca del estomago, y haciendo uso de su concentración y auto control otra vez.

Kayako caminó con parsimonia por todo el pasillo del segundo piso, encorvada, con los brazos caídos y la cabeza baja; todo el cabello le cubría el rostro. Parecía no reparar en ella. Kikyou no le quito la vista de encima, hasta que vio que la onryo se detuvo al final de pasillo, frente a la puerta de una de las habitaciones. Dándole la espalda, Kayako se dobló hacia adelante, con el peso muerto de sus brazos y el pesado cabello cubriéndola. En ese ángulo Kikyou pudo ver el rostro de Kayako una vez que esta dobló de manera inhumana su columna. El pálido rostro sobresalía entre la negrura del cabello enmarañado.

Al principio sus ojos miraban hacia cualquier lado, y de pronto enfocaron a la sacerdotisa. Kikyou no dio ningún paso hacia atrás, pero la mirada de furia de Kayako era penetrante y perturbadora. Pasaba a través de ella como una daga, y el traqueteo de su garganta rota comenzó a hacer eco.

Hizo ademán de levantar el arco y tomar una flecha, pensando si era el mejor momento para dispararle.

—¿Kikyou? —la llamó Naraku. La joven desvió la vista al distraerse, y para cuando la enfocó de nuevo hacia Kayako, ya no estaba—. ¿Escuchaste eso? —pregunto después Naraku.

La sacerdotisa se relamió los labios, ligeramente nerviosa y maldiciendo a sus adentros. El silencio en el lugar era aplastante. No dijo nada y comenzó a bajar. Después de unos cuantos escalones vio a Naraku al pie de las escaleras, con la clara intención de subir. En la pared detrás de él, y a la altura de donde se encontraba Kikyou, había un espejo. Cuando la joven miró hacía él, vio el reflejo de Kayako en lugar del suyo.

En un segundo todo tomó sentido. Se dio cuenta de que la muy maldita quería convertirla en lo mismo que ella. En ese momento todas sus dudas con respecto a la maldición y al por qué la perseguía, quedaron claras.

—¡Kikyou, detrás de ti! —gritó Naraku. El hombre alcanzó a ver a Toshio aparecer detrás de la joven. Apenas tuvo tiempo de advertir a Kikyou cuando el fantasma del niño extendió los brazos. La joven no corrió con la misma suerte, cuando las manos del pequeño le golpearon la espalda con fuerza, haciéndola perder el equilibrio y caer.

Trató de detener la caída, pero no pudo. Se abalanzó hacia abajo y cayó sobre Naraku. El golpe fue demasiado sorpresivo y cayó de espaldas con Kikyou sobre él, golpeándose contra la pared. Con la caída, el arco se rompió.

—¡Demonios! —exclamó después de escuchar como su arco se partía en dos. Naraku miró hacia la escalera, pero Toshio ya no estaba.

—Kikyou, que… —El traqueteo que caracterizaba la aparición de Kayako lo interrumpió, cerrándole la boca en seco. Enseguida, ambos vieron sobresalir la cabeza de la mujer de entre las escaleras, arrastrándose como un animal herido.

Naraku, consciente de que no era tan invulnerable a la maldición, se echó hacia atrás, sin levantarse, al igual que Kikyou.

—No te vayas a mover —le advirtió la sacerdotisa con firmeza, mientras tomaba una de sus flechas. Kayako fue bajando rápidamente por las escaleras, ayudándose con los brazos y las piernas, que se torcían de manera inhumana y grotesca; se movían como si tuviera las articulaciones dañadas. Esta vez estaba cubierta de sangre, y mientras bajaba acercándose a ellos, el traqueteo que salía de su boca aumentaba su intensidad.

Se arrastraba y golpeaba contra las escaleras y los pilares del pasamanos como si no fuera capaz de controlar su cuerpo del todo. Toda ella se retorcía como si tuviera los huesos rotos y estos se amoldaran al raquítico movimiento. Estaba repitiendo la escena de su muerte, cuando trató de escapar de su enfurecido esposo, una vez que este le quebró el tobillo, impidiéndole correr de él.

Kikyou y Naraku se echaron cada vez más hacia atrás mientras la onryo se acercaba a ellos. Su cara apenas se veía entre el cabello que lo ocultaba, ligeramente empapado con sangre. Aun así, uno de sus ojos los enfocaba con una intensa ira.

Kikyou sabía que todo se había acabado antes de siquiera saber quién sería el vencedor. Estaba en su territorio, rodeada de su energía, no importaba que tuviera arco o no, eso iba a pasar, y tenía que pasar. Estaban también sus móviles, la razón por la cual terminó ahí; Naraku y la Perla de Shikon. Todos los elementos para atraparla estaban reunidos y Kikyou no podía darse el lujo de sentir temor. Por supuesto que estaba nerviosa, pero la determinación para acabar con todo eso era más grande. Tenía que ser más grande.

Naraku sentía los mismos escalofríos que padecía cada que veía a Kayako. Ahora estaba un poco más ofuscado. Con lo que le dijo Kikyou, sentía que no tenía mucho qué hacer, ni por ella ni por él. Al igual que la sacerdotisa, sabía que las cosas terminarían pronto, pero no sabía cómo. Si era un móvil para conseguir a Kikyou, tendría que oponerse. ¿Cómo hacerlo? La imagen de Kayako arrastrándose era la más perturbadora que había visto; más intensa que cuando la vio aparecer en su sueño, o cuando se tragó a Byakuya, desapareciéndolo de la faz de la tierra a través del espejo, o ahorcando a Kagura hasta la muerte. Ahora lo angustiaba porque no se trataba de los demás, Kikyou y él eran los últimos, los siguientes en la lista. Le daba repulsión, sus manos temblorosas y sus dedos retorcidos, cubiertos de sangre, se extendían frente a ella ayudándola a bajar, pero podía verse su intención por atraparlos.

Kayako llegó hasta el pie de las escaleras, a sólo unos centímetros de Kikyou y Naraku. La sacerdotisa ser armó de valor y se concentró. Kayako avanzó más hacia ellos y comenzó a levantar la cabeza. Los mechones de cabello que la cubrían fueron despejándose con el movimiento, dejando ver su cara repulsivamente demacrada, sus ojos corruptos por la maldición y su boca abierta y vacía.

—¡Kikyou, haz algo de una maldita vez! —exigió Naraku, jalándola hacia él mientras trataba de alejarse al ver que la joven no reaccionaba mientras Kayako comenzaba a subirse sobre ella. ¿Qué no pensaba defenderse?

—Espera —le murmuró la joven, tomando con más firmeza la flecha. Tenía que esperar a que Kayako estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para clavarle la punta de la flecha en la frente y purificarla. Repelerla con conjuros no acabaría con la maldición.

Segundos después Kayako estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. Kikyou pudo ver su rostro a sólo poca distancia del suyo. En ese punto su traqueteo ya era insoportable y su mirada demasiado penetrante, le quitaba la respiración. Tratando de guardar la compostura, la sacerdotisa alzó el brazo rápidamente, con la flecha en su mano, y lo dejó caer, directo a la frente de Kayako. Justo cuando iba a tocarla, Toshio agarró del brazo a Kikyou y le impidió avanzar. Su brazo se quedó alzado a medio camino y Kikyou de inmediato comenzó a forcejear, tratando de soltarse. Aun así, el niño la atrajo hacia él con una fuerza sobrenatural y la tiró al suelo, separándola de Naraku. Todo sucedió tan rápido, que nadie pudo reaccionar.

Entre la breve pelea, Naraku se distrajo, y para cuando se dio cuenta, Kayako ya estaba subiendo sobre él. Mientras intentaba quitársela de encima, Kayako metió la mano a uno de sus bolsillos y sacó la Perla de Shikon.

Iba a detenerla, pero de pronto comenzó a temblar. Los cajones y los pocos muebles de la casa se estremecieron y el espejo en la pared cayó al suelo, rompiéndose. El temblor impidió que Naraku se levantara, al igual que Kikyou, una vez que logró soltarse de Toshio. Era como si una fuerza invisible los empujara contra el suelo. Vieron impotentes como Toshio desaparecía y como Kayako subía nuevamente las escaleras, arrastrándose.

Cuando perdieron de vista a la onryo, dejó de temblar. Quedaron un poco aturdidos, pero enseguida Naraku reaccionó.

—¡Se llevó la Perla! —gruñó mientras se levantaba. Estaba mareado y por poco tropieza, pero se agarró del pasamanos, se pasó una mano por la frente, aun aturdido, y comenzó a subir torpemente. Kikyou aun no se recuperaba del todo, la cabeza le daba vueltas, pero alcanzó a agarrar a Naraku del brazo.

—¡No, espera!

—No puedo esperarte, iré por la Perla. —La obligó a soltarlo. Enseguida comenzó a subir y rápidamente el sonido de sus pasos desapareció.

La joven tuvo que recuperar el aliento antes de ponerse de pie. Podía ser una sacerdotisa, pero la maldición y la energía del lugar también le afectaban. La desventaja de tener esas habilidades, es que era mucho más sensible a las energías sobrenaturales que el resto de las personas. No por nada Naraku se había recuperado tan rápido.

—¡¿Naraku?! —gritó Kikyou, mirando hacia arriba, pero no recibió respuesta. Jadeó un poco mientras se agarraba del pasamanos, y corrió subiendo las escaleras. Llamó a Naraku un par de veces más, pero nadie le contestó.

Caminó con cautela por los pasillos del segundo piso, pero en cuanto dobló la esquina, vio la puerta del último cuarto entreabierta. Sabía que Naraku, o quizá Kayako, estaban ahí, esperándola, pero no sabía para qué. No podía adivinar qué seguía. Uno de los dos tenía la Perla.

Se fue acercando lentamente a la puerta, cada vez más nerviosa. No tenía un buen presentimiento, de hecho sentía que las cosas iban a salir terriblemente mal, pero tampoco podía simplemente escapar. Levantó un poco la flecha, lista para lanzarse sobre lo que fuera que apareciera, y abrió la puerta de golpe. Se encontró con Naraku parado en medio de la habitación, dándole la espalda.

—Aquí estabas —suspiró la joven, sintiendo un alivio momentáneo, el cual desapareció enseguida cuando vio que él no reaccionaba. Miró a un lado y vio la puerta del closet abierta, con los pedazos de cinta colgando. De la compuerta del ático caía el cadáver de Kayako, con la cabeza colgando y el cabello enmarañado debajo.

Se dio cuenta de que todo se estaba repitiendo, inclusive la forma en la cual había muerto Kayako.

Naraku se volteó hacia Kikyou y la miró directamente a los ojos. Su mirada era dura y fría, y el resto de su cara denotaba una ira a punto de estallar. Habían hecho que Naraku tomara el papel de Takeo, y el cadáver de Kayako colgando del ático, como todo había terminado, significaba que ahora, Kikyou era Kayako.

¿Cómo pudo permitir que eso pasara?

Tomó una bocanada de aire mientras Naraku caminaba lentamente hacia ella. Supo que tendría que encajarle la flecha en el corazón, en el bolsillo donde tenía guardada la Perla de Shikon. Podía ver el lugar donde estaba, pero seguramente tendría que enfrentarlo.

Esperó que Naraku estuviera lo suficientemente cerca y abalanzó la flecha contra con él, pero él la esquivó con facilidad. Kikyou lo intentó de nuevo, pero él se fue contra ella y la tomó del brazo, obligándola a soltar la flecha. Le dio media vuelta, dejándola de espaldas contra él, y mientras Kikyou trataba de luchar, sin temblar siquiera, Naraku le clavó el cuchillo en el hombro izquierdo.

Soltó un grito de dolor cuando el filo le traspasó la carne y sintió como el filo bajaba salvajemente hacia su espalda, hasta que el hueso detuvo su camino. Naraku la sostenía con fuerza rodeando su cuello con el brazo. La sangre no tardó en brotar de la enorme herida, y en pocos segundos su ropa se empapó en sangre.

El dolor y la rápida pérdida de sangre comenzaron a marearla. Naraku la soltó y arrojó el cuchillo. Kikyou trató de escapar, tratando de hacer tierra contra la pared, pero Naraku volvió a agarrarla. A pesar de todo, aun tenía fuerzas para luchar, y lo hizo, y aunque su desventaja era brutal, el instinto de vivir y acabar con todo la mantenía aun en pie, aunque le costara horrores, pero la fuerza de Naraku era demasiado para ella. Kikyou se resistió, luchó contra Naraku, tratando de quitárselo de encima al tiempo que intentaba tomar otra flecha.

Como pudo, se soltó de él y corrió por todo el pasillo, dejando un rastro de sangre tras sus pasos. Aun con su pétreo gesto, Naraku la siguió y después de agarrarla nuevamente, arrancó de paso el estuche con sus flechas, la empujó de nuevo y Kikyou cayó al suelo. Uno de sus pies se dobló al caer y pudo escuchar como su tobillo se quebraba.

Kikyou vocifero de dolor otra vez. La mareaba, y si no hacía algo pronto, moriría. Cayó boca abajo al suelo y Naraku se quedó detrás de ella, de pie. La ira en sus ojos le impedía ver lo que estaba haciendo. Era como si no fuera él y parecía no poder controlarse, sin embargo, sentía que estaba consciente. Era como si todo el odio que sintió por Kikyou durante esos tres años de pronto explotara brutalmente dentro de él.

Kikyou se arrastró por el pasillo. Cada movimiento de sus brazos era una punzada de dolor, cada una más intensa que la anterior. Ya no podía ponerse de pie, y llegó jadeando hasta las escaleras, arrastrándose. Comenzó a bajar tal y como vio a Kayako hacerlo. Cuando estaba por llegar al descanso de las mismas, escuchó los pasos de Naraku acercándose y la alcanzó antes de que pudiera avanzar más.

La tomó del cabello de manera salvaje y la obligó a levantarse. El rostro de Kikyou se estremecía con el dolor y sus músculos estaban tan tensos que sentía que en cualquier momento se desgarrarían. Naraku se inclinó un poco hacia ella y tomó su cabeza entre sus manos. Kikyou levantó los brazos, tomando los de Naraku, tratando de detenerlo mientras temblaba. Le costó trabajo, pero en un arranque de fuerza, Naraku sostuvo con firmeza el rostro de Kikyou y le dio vuelta de manera brutal.

Se escuchó cómo los huesos se quebraran y Kikyou quedó inmóvil por unos instantes, con los ojos bien abiertos. Sintió un fuerte dolor en el cuello y de su boca entreabierta comenzó a salir el mismo traqueteo que emitía Kayako.

No era algo apropósito aquel sonido, tampoco era con la intención de asustar. Kikyou se dio cuenta de que era el mismo grito de terror y auxilio de Kayako, truncado por la fuerza de la ira y la pena. Sólo pudo entenderlo cuando comenzó a emitirlo ella también. Sus gritos y gemidos de dolor se retorcían con aquel ruido seco y constante.

Perdió el control sobre su cuerpo y sus brazos cayeron pesadamente, pero aun seguía viva.

Naraku la soltó y el cuerpo de Kikyou cayó al suelo, aun emitiendo un ligero traqueteo. Podía verlo todo, pero no podía hacer nada.

* * *

Como si no hubiera pasado nada, Naraku arrastró a Kikyou del cabello por todo el pasillo. El rastro de sangre que dejaba el cuerpo aun vivo y sangrante de la joven se marcó en el suelo en un camino rojo y constante.

Cuando llegó al último cuarto, envolvió a la sacerdotisa en el mismo plástico que había visto dentro del ático la primera vez. Dentro de él, metió el cuerpo de Kikyou y lo dejó recargado en una esquina del ático. Kikyou podía enfocar los ojos mientras hizo todo eso, y vio impotente como Naraku la arrastraba, la envolvía y la encerraba. Lo siguió con la mirada hasta que Naraku se fue y cerró la compuerta del ático, dejándola sumida en la oscuridad.

Le quedaban pocos momentos de vida, pensó Kikyou, cada vez más débil, pero sabía que su destino ya estaba marcado. Lo estuvo en cuanto Naraku encontró la Perla de Shikon.

No, no había sido casualidad que fuera precisamente él quien la encontrara, que fuera Byakuya quien se sintiera atraído hacia la casa o que Naraku decidiera entrar tan rápidamente mientras discutía con sus hermanos. La maldición deseó maldecirla también a ella en cuanto entró a la casa, pero siempre estuvieron en desventaja frente a sus poderes. La ira de Kayako era tanta que deseaba traspasar las fronteras de su área. El móvil para conseguir su cabeza fue Naraku. Al final, él no fue más que un medio de transporte. La Perla de Shikon ya estaba contaminada cuando se quedó en la casa y empeoró en manos de Naraku. La maldición y la joya se alimentaron de él y de la historia de ambos, y la misma historia de Kayako se repitió.

¿Pero qué podía hacer ella? Hizo lo mejor que pudo, pero los espíritus se aprovecharon de las debilidades y de la vulnerabilidad en Kikyou, al igual que la de Naraku.

No había nadie que pudiera salvarla, ni en la vida ni en la muerte. Sus retorcidos gritos no podían ser escuchados por nadie y el eco desapareció en cuanto Naraku cerró la compuerta, el armario, y dentro del ático todo quedó sumido en las sombras, a excepción de la imagen de Kayako, humana e ilesa, aproximándose a ella.

* * *

No miró hacia atrás mientras se dirigía a las escaleras. Cuando estuvo al pie de ellas para bajar, en medio de la oscuridad azulada de la casa, Naraku se acomodó la ropa y el cabello. Su mente, prácticamente en blanco, y sus sentidos turbados por los recientes acontecimientos, le impidieron asustarse o sentir un mínimo de emoción cuando se restregó las manos manchadas de sangre contra el saco. Su camisa tenía manchas, y probablemente sus zapatos también. No importaba. Ya había anochecido. En la oscuridad nadie lo notaría.

Parecía tener la mirada maliciosa de siempre, los ojos oscuros y brillantes sin atisbo de vergüenza o confusión. Se metió la mano al bolsillo del saco y tomó la Perla de Shikon entre sus manos. La vio de cerca. A pesar de la poca luz, la joya brillaba con un destello intensamente oscuro. Naraku se dio cuenta de que brilló con más fuerza que las veces anteriores y pudo sentir la corrupción de la joya atravesando la piel de sus manos con su energía, inyectándolo con una fuerza que lo hacía sentir superior, desvergonzado y poderoso.

Sonrió un poco, su mirada maliciosa se volvió aun más confiada, y arreglándose el cabello por última vez, bajó las escaleras como si fuera esa una agradable mañana, hasta que salió de la casa y se fue de ahí.

Para cuando Naraku abrió la puerta de la casa para irse, el armario donde Kikyou estaba encerrada se abrió, y de la compuerta del ático quedó colgando su cadáver, con el cabello enmarañado, el rostro cubierto de sangre y los ojos, ahora opacos, enfocando la puerta. No alcanzó a Naraku, había muerto demasiado tarde.

* * *

**Bueno, pues creo que aquí explico gran parte de lo que había detrás de la maldición. Cuando Kikyou entró a la casa, automáticamente quedó maldita, y se supone que la ira de una onryo nunca descansa ni deja sobrevivientes, sin embargo, siendo Kikyou una sacerdotisa, los espíritus quedaban en desventaja. Para poder conseguir su cabeza, la "casualidad" llevó a Byakuya a conocer la historia y a hacer que Naraku entrara a la casa, encontrándose con la Perla de Shikon, que en cuanto tuvo contacto con la casa, se corrompió, y empeoró en manos de Naraku, quien ya tenía una historia con Kikyou, como expliqué; hay que recordar que la Perla de Shikon tenía un lado malvado y que se corrompía fácilmente, y en la serie, al final pareció que Naraku no fue más que un medio de transporte para la Perla de Shikon. En cierta forma como que fue "poseído". **

**La cosa, es que Naraku en realidad no quería matar a Kikyou, es la Perla la que termina por corromperlo por completo, con ayuda de la maldición, ya que ambas cosas buscaban a Kikyou. Además, me basé un poco en los acontecimientos de la segunda película de The Grudge, donde Aubrey (la hermana de Karen, la protagonista de la primera parte), al final muere en las manos del fantasma de Takeo, de la misma forma en la cual este mató a Kayako. De cierta forma como que Aubrey toma el lugar de Kayako y siente el mismo dolor que sintió ella al morir, y se presume que también se volvió una onryo. En el fic, es a Kikyou a quien le pasa eso en manos de Naraku. **

**Hice esta analogía y la apliqué al fic, porque me pareció que hubo una cosa muy curiosa en la serie de Inuyasha. Kikyou por supuesto que no es una onryo, pero una vez que la regresan a la vida, su figura se asemeja a la de una. Kikyou muere en manos de Naraku (pensando que es Inuyasha), llena de rencor, tanto que incluso cae en el infierno, y cuando es revivida, su alma ya se ha corrompido, ya no es la misma mujer pura que fue en vida, y está en busca de venganza. La muerte de Kikyou se asemeja mucho a la forma en la que mueren las mujeres que, al final, se transforman en onryos. **

**Y en fin, sí, como pueden imaginar, Kikyou aquí se convierte en una onryo. Tal vez algunos se preguntaran si Kagura también, con eso de que cuando Naraku se va, la puerta de su habitación se abre. Eso se los dejo a la imaginación, sólo les diré que Kagura también tuvo una muerte cruel (aquí ella no queda en paz con su muerte como sucedió en la serie original). **

**Por cierto, no tengo ni puta idea de cómo se deba tener en un hospital, a un paciente con quemaduras en la espalda, dos costillas rotas y el brazo fracturado xD así que me las tuve que arreglar y pensé que lo más lógico, era tenerlo acostado de lado, para no lastimar ni las fracturas de las costillas ni las quemaduras de la espalda. **

**Y nada, eso sería todo. Esto parece que fue el ultimo capitulo, pero no, habrá uno más, un poco más corto, es una especie de epilogo. **

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo. Sinceramente no sé cómo me quedó; a mí me gustó, pero ya saben que soy nueva con esto de intentar con el terror.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews y gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer.**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	6. Inuyasha y Kagome

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

**Inuyasha y Kagome**

La primera noche en la que Kikyou no regresó a casa, causó preocupación a su familia. Las horas pasaron angustiosas, en un raro de estado de sopor. Era como si Kikyou realmente se hubiese esfumado, pero como si al mismo tiempo siguiera ahí. Tres días después la policía tuvo que intervenir y atender la denuncia. Kagome fue quien más insistió en buscarla. Los detalles del último encuentro que tuvo con su prima la hacían preocuparse más, sobre todo al saber que iba acompañada de Naraku. Le había asegurado que tenía que hacer un trabajo, pero lo más raro de todo, es que le pidiera cuidar de Inuyasha.

Kikyou solía ser un poco extraña, sus motivos muchas veces no quedaban claros y su hermetismo para con todo el mundo resultaba indescifrable, pero Kagome entonces entendió que aquello se parecía más a una despedida que otra cosa, y temió lo peor.

La joven, al haber sido la última que la vio, dio toda la información que sabía a la policía, quien de inmediato comenzó la búsqueda, pero las cosas se complicaron cuando Kagome dijo que iba acompañada de un viejo conocido con el cual había tenido muchos problemas y que, al parecer, estaba obsesionado con su prima mayor. Obsesión que se supone había desaparecido o disminuido, o eso creyó Kagome, porque antes de eso, poco habían sabido de Naraku.

La desaparición de Kikyou de pronto tuvo la posibilidad de transformarse en un secuestro u homicidio, y con un sospechoso, debido a la historia de ambos, pero se complicó aún más cuando tampoco encontraron información de Naraku.

Pocos días después la policía tuvo la certeza de que Naraku no se había presentado a trabajar, y que incluso había dejado botados los casos que tenía pendientes, y no se le podía localizar de ninguna forma. No celular, no registro de uso de tarjetas de crédito, ni nada. Casi de inmediato se trató de contactar a sus familiares. No había padres, abuelos o tíos de por medio, pero sí dos hermanos menores, quienes también habían desaparecido, incluso un par de días antes de que se perdiera el rastro de Naraku y Kikyou. Según amigos y compañeros, tuvieron la certeza de que Byakuya, el menor de los tres, había desaparecido dos días antes, sin explicación alguna, y aún no localizaban a la hermana.

El caso, sobre decirlo, se volvió más truculento de lo que esperaban.

En la universidad donde Byakuya estudiaba nadie sabía nada de él, sólo que había dejado sus cosas ahí un día antes de desaparecer y que al día siguiente su hermana lo había estado buscando. Kagura tampoco fue a los ensayos de la compañía de danza donde trabajaba. No hubo manera de localizarlos.

Lo único interesante que se encontró pocos días después de la sucesiva desaparición del trío de hermanos y Kikyou, fue el departamento donde los tres hermanos vivían. La policía tuvo que irrumpir en el lugar y enseguida se dieron cuenta de que el apartamento llevaba algunos días deshabitado. Los vecinos decían que desde el viernes no habían visto a nadie regresar.

Dentro de todo, el departamento no parecía haber sido alterado. No faltaba nada, no parecía que nadie hubiese huido de ahí. Lo único que faltaba era el auto de Naraku, incluso había dejado sus documentos básicos, pero lo más impresionante de todo fue encontrar el cadáver de Kagura en su habitación, colgado de una soga, con por lo menos cuatro días de fallecida.

Todo indicaba que era un suicidio, lo cual no sorprendió a la policía, puesto que los suicidios en el país era una de las causas de mortalidad más comunes entre la población. Lo extraño fue que la noticia del suicidio de Kagura tomó por sorpresa a sus conocidos. Kazumi, una de sus pocas amigas, aseguró que la muchacha era malhumorada y que siempre se había quejado de su vida y sobre todo, de su hermano mayor, quien se empeñaba en mantenerla controlada, pero nunca habló sobre suicidio, y mucho menos lucía deprimida. De hecho, la chica siempre aseguraba que un día escaparía del control de su hermano y parecía tener esperanzas con respecto su vida. Bankotsu, quien la policía descubrió que era conocido de la familia y pretendiente de Kagura, dijo lo mismo, incluso sugirió el hecho de que ella nunca se suicidaría, pero que tampoco sabía que había pasado, sólo que el suicidio nunca fue opción para Kagura.

El paradero de Byakuya, Naraku y Kikyou, siguió en el completo misterio. Era como si la tierra se los hubiese tragado. La autopsia de Kagura no rebeló nada nuevo, sólo que había muerto por ahorcamiento, tal y como la encontraron. Tampoco pudieron encontrar alguna clase de nota suicida o aviso, y las cosas no les terminaban de cuadrar. Para la policía, Naraku siempre fue el principal sospechoso, se pensó incluso que había matado a sus hermanos y fingido el suicidio de su hermana para después secuestrar a Kikyou, pero lo extraño es que él también había desaparecido. Y no era tan fácil desaparecer de la faz de la tierra con un rehén, mucho menos deshacerse del cuerpo de su hermano como tal cosa (en caso de que lo hubiera matado), sobre todo cuando los vecinos dijeron no haber visto ningún comportamiento extraño.

No ayudó en nada descubrir el hecho de que Kagura había muerto la noche del jueves, y que Naraku había salido el viernes por la mañana de la casa, como si nada, según los vecinos, siendo que el cadáver de su hermana se encontraba colgado en su habitación. ¿Quién no se da cuenta de que alguien se ha colgado a sólo unos metros de distancia? Tampoco había nadie a quien interrogar, y el caso quedó irremediablemente varado.

Pocos días después, los policías que habían estado investigando el caso y que buscaron en el departamento de los hermanos, sucesivamente fueron encontrados muertos, colgados en sus casas, como si se hubieran suicidado.

* * *

—Sí, es este lugar. Estoy segura. —Kagome no le quitó la vista a la casa, una casa idéntica a la de la foto que tenía entre sus manos.

—¿Estás segura? —Inuyasha se acercó dudoso a ella y miró la fotografía en la nota policiaca, pero no le quedó dudas. Era la dirección y la misma casa—. ¿Pero por qué diablos crees que Kikyou está aquí? Estoy seguro de que ese idiota de Naraku la secuestró. La policía no sabe hacer nada —espetó furibundo, mascullando un par de palabrotas.

—La policía hizo lo mejor que pudo. Estoy segura de que algo le pasó a Kikyou, pero creo que también a Naraku. —La muchacha apretó contra si las hojas. Era de día, pero sentía un extraño ambiente en todo el lugar, rodeándola, como si le dijera que no debería estar ahí. Desde que habían llegado tenía unos terribles escalofríos.

—Por mí, a Naraku se lo puede llevar el diablo. Seguro que mató a sus hermanos también —gruñó Inuyasha—. La que me preocupa es Kikyou.

—Pues por eso hemos venido aquí —contestó Kagome, mirando una vez más las hojas. Las había encontrado entre las cosas de su prima. La policía también había visto que entre las cosas de Kikyou estaban esa serie de notas policiacas sobre los asesinatos de la casa Saeki, pero no le tomaron importancia cuando la familia les dijo que unos días antes Kikyou había ido a la casa, contratada para purificarla, y que cuando regresó ya no se habló más del tema. Al parecer, todo había salido bien, pero a Kagome le quedó un mal presentimiento con respecto a ese lugar, por eso había decidido llamar a Inuyasha para investigar, quien estaba igual de preocupado por Kikyou.

Cuando llegaron se dio cuenta de que la casa tenía algo que ver con todo eso. El ambiente que ahí se respiraba se lo decía a gritos.

Kagome miró con cierta preocupación a Inuyasha antes de entrar. El chico le dijo que no había problema, que buscarían a Kikyou y que descubrirían qué había pasado con ella. Inuyasha ayudó a Kagome a subir los portones de la casa y después entró él.

Ese fue el primer llamado después de varios días, pero tampoco fue el último.

* * *

Estuvo todo el día conduciendo hasta la prefectura de Yamanashi y Shizuoka. La limpia y vacía carretera lo relajaba y la visión del camino de asfalto, frente a él y casi interminable, parecía hipnotizarlo. Sentía que tenía prisa por llegar a su destino, pero Naraku se dio el lujo de manejar con cuidado, con precaución. No podía dejar que un policía de tránsito lo descubriera por exceder el límite de velocidad, no hasta que hiciera lo que tenía que hacer.

La verde monotonía de la vegetación a orillas de la carretera hacían sombra en su camino, y la imagen del blanco pico del Monte Fuji lo estuvo acompañando constantemente durante todo el viaje, hasta que llegó a un gran estacionamiento. La paz que se respiraba en ese lugar lo calmaba, como dándole una segunda oportunidad, la cual no aceptó.

En esa época del año no había muchos turistas, así que los autos eran escasos, aunque algunos estaban abandonados. Aparcó en un lugar frente al bosque que se alzaba delante de él. Apagó el auto y bajó con parsimonia.

La tarde era preciosa, y muy tediosa, también. No había una sola nube en el cielo y el sol brillaba con la intensidad de los últimos días cálidos del otoño. Sus rayos, increíblemente amarillos, alteraban el azul del cielo y lo volvían una mezcla enfermiza de aquellos dos colores. Las aves volaban presurosas a sus nidos ante el día que se terminaba, y sus cantos y aleteos inundaban el silencio que imperaba en el lugar. También había una ligera brisa, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como para mover demasiado las copas de los arboles.

Antes de adentrarse en el bosque se agarró el cabello y vio el auto que estaba a su lado. A simple vista, podía verse que tenía varios meses abandonado, y no era el único. Las hojas secas se juntaban en la orilla entre el parabrisas y el cofre. El polvo inundaba el techo del auto blanco y algunas manchas de humedad ya comenzaban a bajar en picada por los espejos de las puertas, marcando la pintura. Naraku echó un vistazo dentro y vio varias cosas tiradas en la cajuela: un pedazo de cuerda cortada de manera descuidada, un par de tenis sucios y un rollo de cinta. Un mapa descansaba en el asiento del conductor. Asumió que el dueño del auto había entrado al bosque para jamás salir.

A Naraku no le sorprendió ver el auto abandonado, tampoco el otro carro dejado a su suerte aparcado dos lugares más allá.

Aokigahara era la meca de los suicidas de Japón. Al otro lado del mundo lo llamaban "_El bosque de los suicidas_", un nombre tan sensacionalista como trágico, cosa que parecía encantar a los occidentales. En su país natal tenía un nombre más discreto y poético, "_El mar de arboles_".

Por alguna razón, muchas personas que querían suicidarse terminaban yendo a Aokigahara a cumplir su último viaje y destino. Naraku, aunque no sentía interés por la vida humana, no entendía por qué un lugar tan hermoso podía ser tan tétrico y atraer tantos problemas, o a tanta gente problemática. Para él era la oportunidad que _sí _quería.

Bueno, tampoco podía decir mucho. ¿Quién era el para juzgar? también estaba ahí. Miró sus manos; en ellas se supone debería estar una soga, un cuchillo, cualquier cosa, sobre todo después de lo que había hecho, pero no había nada. No sogas, ni pastillas, nada con que quitarse la vida. No había ido a ese lugar con la intención de hacer eso. El suicidio nunca fue una opción para él, a pesar de que era tan común en Japón.

Después de lo que había pasado, Naraku sabía por qué tanta gente iba a suicidarse a ese lugar. Las leyendas eran ciertas, el bosque estaba maldito. Los iracundos flujos de lava del Monte Fuji que lo formaron tantos años atrás, atraían toda clase de seres y espíritus. Los ancianos y niños abandonados a morir de hambre en aquel bosque, durante los tiempos de guerra y hambruna del antiguo Japón, también habían ayudado a convertir ese lugar en el refugio de los parias que deseaban acabar con su miserable existencia y las constantes torturas de la sociedad. Las onryos estaban incluidas. El lugar estaba plagado de ellas. Los suicidas no sólo estaban tristes, también estaban enojados, rencorosos ante la vida, y por lo mismo, sentían que no le debían nada al mundo ni a la vida, ni siquiera la suya, y habían decido darle la espalda al mundo y a ellos mismos. Cuando se comprendía esa verdad era fácil tomar la determinación de atarse una soga al cuello y dejarse caer. La visión de un cuerpo putrefacto y la carne del rostro derritiéndose ante las inclemencias del clima y el olvido perdían importancia ante la desolación. Ni siquiera querían ser encontrados, llorados o extrañados.

Era un lugar perfecto para alimentar a la Perla de Shikon, que parecía exigir más y más. Si había podido escapar durante todo ese tiempo era gracias a que la tenía consigo, y las apariciones y espíritus que veía constantemente y lo buscaban ya no lo asustaban, de hecho, ya hasta los veía como aliados, pero la Perla de Shikon era tan ambiciosa como él, y por ambición no sólo Naraku pensaba en el poder y en salir impune; quién sabe qué tantas cosas más podía lograr.

Sabía muy bien que había matado a Kikyou. El alivio que experimentó cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que había hecho lo invadió. Sin ella, la Perla de Shikon era suya, pero, por otro lado, se quedó sin ella. El alivio vino a la par con la pena. Su corazón latía con fuerza cada que pensaba en el hecho de que ya jamás podría tenerla. Tampoco podía "visitarla". No era idiota. Ir a la casa Saeki sería una sentencia de muerte, ahora ese era el territorio de Kikyou, y ya ni siquiera era la chica que había conocido, sino una simple ilusión del pasado. Kikyou había corrido con la misma suerte que Kayako y él lo había sido uno de los protagonistas de la historia que se repitió. Seguramente ella estaría esperando poder vengarse de él. Después de todo, venganza es lo que buscan las onryos, pero ese bosque le daba un poco de esperanza a Naraku, cosa bastante irónica, siendo el lugar un refugio de los que ya no tenían ilusión alguna.

Tal vez en ese lugar maldito podría ver a Kikyou. Jamás reunirse, Naraku estaba seguro de que nunca podría reunirse con ella ni en la vida ni en la muerte, pero a ambos los unía la maldición propia de cada uno, la cual ahora cargaban por la eternidad sobre sus hombros. A su manera, se había unido con Kikyou para siempre.

Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque. Le echó un vistazo a los carteles de madera colocados a pocos metros de la entrada: "_Tu vida es valiosa y te ha sido otorgada por tus padres. Piensa en ellos, en tus hermanos e hijos. No sufras solo y pide consejo. Por favor, busca ayuda y no atravieses este lugar solo"_. También había un número para contactar a la Asociación de Prevención de Suicidios. Naraku no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisilla sarcástica cuando leyó la inscripción. Él no sufría, al contrario, por alguna razón se sentía necesitado del sufrimiento de los demás. Sus padres fueron poca cosa en su vida, y ya no tenía hermanos. Tampoco tuvo nunca miedo de estar solo. Ahora sentía que estaba por encima de la vida y la muerte.

No había colores, sólo una variación de tonalidades verdes, desde el seco hasta el más brillante, todo sobre un fondo café claro. La visión de los arboles, dando honor a su nombre –mar de arboles- volviendo el lugar un autentico caos de troncos delgados y superficies desquebrajadas, y el excesivo musgo creciendo por todos lados sobre el accidentado e irregular suelo formado por troncos caídos y raíces que sobresalían de la tierra, lo envolvió casi de inmediato. Como si quisieran guiarlo, más adelante se encontró con las largas cintas atadas a los arboles que dejaban los indecisos, en caso de arrepentirse y querer regresar, haciéndolo adentrarse más en el bosque.

Pasó un par de improvisados campamentos, vacios. Fuera de uno de ellos se encontraba tirado el tan polémico libro de Wataru Tsurumi, "_El completo manual del suicidio_". Se encontró con algunos árboles de los cuales colgaban sogas, sin nada interesante que ver. Un poco de basura aquí y allá, los restos de las ultimas comidas de aquellos parias. Cuando todo rastro humano desapareció y el crepúsculo comenzó a hacerse más notorio, Naraku no tardó en escuchar los lamentos de los muertos y los gritos eufóricos de los espíritus, y dentro de su mano, la Perla de Shikon brilló.

Muchos kilómetros lejos de ahí, en la casa Saeki, Kikyou escuchó el segundo llamado.

**Fin**

* * *

**Bueno, chicos, este ha sido el ultimo capitulo de este fic. Disfruté mucho haciendo, y también sufrí un poco; no sé por qué diablos, pero cuando me ponía a escribirlo, se me ocurría hacerlo siempre en la noche, y ya luego hasta yo sentía ñañaras. **

**Este ha sido mi primer intento en el género del terror. No creo que haya salido del todo bien, pero no perdía nada con intentar. **

**Aclarando un par de cosas: se me ocurrió que Naraku fuera a Aokigahara porque es un lugar que muchos consideran, está maldito, y las leyendas dicen que ahí habitan también onryos. Sería un buen lugar para que la Perla de Shikon se contaminara, creo yo. **

**Luego tenemos la aparición de Inuyasha y Kagome, buscando a Kikyou y entrando a la casa. ¿Les pasó algo, quedaron malditos? Quién sabe, eso se los dejo a la imaginación. Sólo les recuerdo que la onryo que ahora habita ese lugar es Kikyou, quién sabe si les tenga compasión a su prima y ex novio, quienes no son cualquier cosa para ella, o si su ira por la forma en que murió la cegará, o si buscará venganza contra quien le hizo eso. **

**También se preguntarán qué tiene pensado hacer Naraku con la Perla de Shikon. Pues quién sabe, pero no puede ser algo bueno; eso sí, uno de sus objetivos sigue siendo Kikyou. Y ahora que lo pienso bien hubiera sido buena idea poner que la amiga de Kagura era Yura xD pero en su momento no se me ocurrió y pues ni modo de cambiarlo (tal vez cuando edite la historia, como quiera no es algo que afecte). **

**Y bueno, espero que este fic les haya gustado, así como el final, el cual encuentro bastante simple. Muchas gracias a quienes siguieron la historia a lo largo de estos meses y que me dejaron sus comentarios o se tomaron el tiempo de leer. **

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


End file.
